Rozen Maiden: Eternal Play
by Edgewalker00
Summary: edited: this story was found under the misc. section back then... due to complications, i have begun remaking some of the chapters and have relocated the entire story under the newly created rozen maiden section.
1. Act 1: Well Laid Plans

Author's note: this is my first try in making a RM fanfic please help me by giving off comments and suggestions. The more the merrier. Rozen Maiden, its characters, and the like is a copyright of peach pit… bottom line, I do not own Rozen Maiden.

**O O O O O O O O O O**

Rozen Maiden: Eternal Play

Act 1: Well-Laid Plans

The bright ray of the morning sun glimmered all throughout the patio of the Victorian house, gracing its rose-hedge, and everything else within its grasp, sufficient warmth and nourishment. From the center of the magnificent courtyard lay a tea table where there sat a beautiful girl lavished in white, with a rose sticking out of where her right eye should have been.

She reached for a cup along the table and crossed her booted legs as she relaxed back at her seat. She held the cup to her lips and savored the rich aroma of her tea. She placed her soft lips on the brim and took a sip. She returned the cup to where it stood along the table and resumed her position back at her chair. From her clasped hands, her golden eye gazed upon a huge mirror that lay across the table.

**O O O**

"Hmmm…. Hmm… Hmmmm…" from the open window, the wind danced with the hum of Megu's tune.

The pale girl sat comfortably on her bed, closing her eyes as she hummed more of her melody. The wind kissed her cheek and comforted her hair as she continued her harmonious hymn until it was halted by a flutter of wings near her window. She glanced to see her angel comfortably perched on the window sill.

"Hello angel-san" Megu greeted her.

"I believe I have told you to never call me that. Anyway, who gave you the permission to stop?" Suigintou raised her eyebrow quizzically.

"Oh… sorry" Megu closed her eyes and resumed her tune.

The wind danced again as it graced the doll and her medium with calmness within their soul. Suigintou closed her eyes and felt her medium's song envelop her spirit. It gave her comfort, peace, a haven for her weary heart. Though she did not show it, she always felt her place with her medium more than anybody else.

"Onee-sama…"

Suigintou's eyes widened. She felt someone call out her name with such chill. She surveyed her medium's room for a sign of any other being but found no one except for her. Megu, sensing her doll's distraught, paused her singing.

"Are you alright Suigintou?" she looked at the doll worriedly.

"It's none of your concern human" The doll replied wryly. "Keep singing"

The first doll met her medium's worried gaze. She felt weak and upon her sight and could not understand why she seemed to be holding back her anger on her. Her medium smiled at her and patted the side of her bed. Suigintou raised an eyebrow quizzically.

"Here." Megu patted the side again. "Sit".

"Is there a reason why I should sit beside you?"

"It won't be hard for you to sit beside me.. Would it?" Megu smiled. "Please?"

Suigintou sighed. She hopped down from the sill where she sat and walked towards the bed and seated herself in front of her medium.

"May I touch your hair?" Megu asked?

"Do as you wish"

Megu reached for a hairbrush and combed the doll's silky hair.

"May I know what you are doing to my hair?" Suigintou asked sternly.

"I am brushing it. I don't like seeing your hair ruffled."

Megu close dher eyes and continued stroking the doll's hair carefully. She was amazed at how soft and elegant Suigintou's hair was. Moreover, how it would sparkle gracefully, especially during the night. Megu was thrilled being this close to her doll that was elusive with her. She felt her heart hum out a melody, representing her joy.

Suigintou glanced slightly at her medium. She dare not speak to her for fear that she might stop her song. She turned her head back and closed her eyes, feeling the calm rhythm from her medium.

'_This human… this feeling…'_

**O O O**

The image from the antique mirror vanished. Kirakishou felt tensed from her position as she reached for her cup. She switched her crossed legs as she held her cup closer and took a sip from the brim. The mirror rippled again and displayed another scene for her to see.

**O O O**

"Jun, where is my tea?" Shinku demanded. "Honestly such a lazy servant you are"

"You…" Jun glared at the doll.

It was another day at the Sakurada household. Everyone had their own pace of what a normal person would call as a busy schedule. With Shinku demanding a lot from her medium, Suiseiseki harassing Hinaichigo and Nori being out for a Lacrosse match.

"Give that back -nano" Hinaichigo claimed as she hopped to retrieve her artwork from Suiseiseki.

"Ohoho… chibi chibi ichigo… if you can't get it, you can't have it -desu" Suiseiseki remarked as she evaded Hinaichigo's attempts of rescuing her drawing.

"Jun, I have been waiting her for three minutes. How long do you intend a lady to wait?" Shinku asked sternly.

"Yeah, yeah it's almost done." Jun replied. _'Tch, some lady'_ he said to himself. Shinku raised her brow intensely.

Jun turned off the stove and carried the kettle to Shinku where he poured the tea in her cup. The steam from the freshly brewed tea rose and pleased Shinku. She delicately held her cup close to her lips and took a sip. She felt contented and sipped again.

"Well? How was it?" Jun asked as he placed the kettle on the table.

Shinku extended her arm and poured the tea on Jun's feet.

"YEEEOOOOW!!" Jun yelled in pain as he clutched his knee and hopped around. "Y-You evil doll!! What did you do that for?!" he winced. "If you don't like the taste, just say so. Don't just pour a freshly brewed tea on my feet!"

"Actually, the tea tastes wonderful" commented Shinku as she reached for the kettle and refilled her cup.

"If it's wonderful then why'd you have to pour some on my feet" Jun retorted as he still clutched his knee.

"My, my, what a disrespectful servant you are" claimed Shinku as she sipped from her cup. "I poured tea on you as punishment."

"Punishment?"

"Do you think I have not overheard your side comments back there while I was requesting for my tea?" Shinku sipped again.

Suiseiseki, who was still being chased by Hinaichigo came to Jun and stared at him, Jun stared at her back. The pursuing Hinaichigo stopped and stared a Jun, then at Suiseiseki, then back at Jun, then back at Suiseiseki. Without any warning, Suiseiseki stomped on Jun's free foot.

"YEEEEOOOOWWW!!!" Jun fell and rolled over now holding both his legs in pain.

"Y-You evil doll!! What's the deal?!" He glared at Suiseiseki.

"Serve's you right you puny human -desu" beamed Suiseiseki. "That is for completely ignoring me -desu"

"W-What? Ignoring you" Jun winced quizzically.

"Ooooh!! You are so dense -desu!" with that, Suiseiseki kicked Jun's stomped feet immersing the medium more in pain.

Suiseiseki clutched her fists when she noticed the paper she was holding, Hinaichigo's drawing. She grinned at Jun menacingly. She turned around to face the bewildered Hinaichigo.

"Hey chibi Ichigo" Suiseiseki waved the drawing on Hinaichigo who snapped herself back. "Here's your puny drawing -desu"

"Unyuu-?"

"If you want it, get it." Suiseiseki threw the paper where it landed above Jun's head. Hinaichigo followed pursuit of her art, eventually stepping all over Jun, contributing more to his currently experienced pain.

"Yaaay!! I have my drawing back -nano" The childish doll exclaimed giddily.

Jun thought his torment was over until he glanced Hinaichigo jumping on his stomach…

Shinku took a sip from her cup. "Honestly what a loud bunch you are"

"Oof!! Easy…. oof! For you… oof! To say!!" Jun managed despite his uncomfortable situation. "Maybe you want to stop that Hinaichigo and go down."

"Unyuu-?" the child stopped hopping onto Jun's stomach.

"I have my drawing back!!" Hinaichigo shrieked and ran along the living room, stepping Jun's face in the process.

Jun managed to raise his head to see what has become of himself. Satisfied that only shoe prints was evident all over his body and no other sign such as blood or any serious injury, Jun laid his head back down and muttered _'Honestly, you guys are very troublesome!'_

**O O O**

From across the street, on an electric post, was another doll that clung herself around it, she held her binoculars as she surveyed the current situation on the Sakurada household.

"Ohoho… This is a great opportunity -kashira" stated Kanaria under the binoculars.

"Shinku's medium seems to be in pain. This is the moment where I shall strike them when they least expect it! -kashira" the emerald-haired doll remarked under her glee.

"With their medium weakened, I will now be able to snatch Shinku and the others' Rosa Mystica -kashira!"

Kanaria started to climb down the post when a group of crows noticed her and decided to pay her a visit.

"Uwa-" greeted the flock of birds.

"Huwah-" Kanaria tried to end them off with her hand until she finally lost her balance and fell. "Woe is me -kashira!" her eyes spinning from her fall.

"Are you ok Kanaria?"

Kanaria's eyes returned back to its state and turned to the direction of the voice.

"Sou-Souseiseki!"

The tomboyish doll clad in blue leaned close to her.

"Why are you lying down there?" The doll asked quizzically.

"I -er" Kanaria whined.

"Don't tell me you're spying on Shinku and the others again?" Souseiseki smiled.

"I-It's not that -kashira. I-I was just -eh"

"Just?"

"I-I was just practicing climbing this post!" Kanaria excused, pointing to the post she fell from. "Th-that's it hahaha"

"You were climbing that tall electric post?" Souseiseki's gaze followed the direction Kanaria is pointing. She held her chin and examined the post carefully. "Well you ought be careful Kanaria" she finally said.

"Wh-Why should I be careful -kashira?" the doll whined.

"Well." Souseiseki looked at the emerald-haired doll "For one, that post is very tall. If you fall you may seriously injure yourself." She said, glancing back at the tall post.

'_No doubt about that -kashira'_

"You were saying something Kanaria?" Souseiseki asked.

"N-Nothing -kashira" Kanaria excused. "Uhm -er other than that, could there be any more hazards this post may pose on me?"

Souseiseki held her chin again and examined the post. "Well, this post seems to be the turf of those crows up there"

Kanaria followed Souseiseki's gaze and caught sight of her assailants.

She shivered and thought to herself _'these crows are scary -kashira. I need to find another post that is crow-free to use as surveillance -kashira'_

"Are you okay Kanaria? You seemed troubled?"

"A-Ah Eh It's no-nothing -kashira" Kanaria whimpered. "P-please continue... -kashira"

"Hmm… the last hazard this post has, actually, a common hazard electric posts have are the wires that hung on them" she pointed.

Kanaraia followed the diretion Souseiseki is pointing and noticed the wires that hung over the posts.

"What's so dangerous about them -kashira". She asked Souseiseki quizzically. "they seem to be harmless -kashira."

"Well, they may look harmless but if you touch that wire, you will be electrocuted." Souseiseki.

"E-Electrocuted?!"

"Yes" Souseiseki nodded. "You'll be burned to a crisp."

Kanaria imagined herself trying to cross a post to another by walking over the electric line. The moment she stepped on the wire, electricity was discharged on her, burning her down to a crisp.

"T-that's dangerous -kashira" Kanaria sobbed.

"That sure is." agreed Souseiseki. "Anyway, I'll be heading off to Jun's house. Do you want to come?" The doll offered.

"I-I'd rather not -kashira" Kanaria made up. "Micchan will be waiting for me -kashira."

"Micchan? Ah yes, she's your medium correct? I guess she won't mind if you spend some time with us. We're you're sisters after all" Souseiseki smiled as she grabbed Kanaria's arm and headed towards the Sakurada household.

"B-But… -kashira"

"Don't worry, Jun is a good boy and so are the others. You will enjoy it there."

"Micchan… -kashira"

**O O O**

She saw everything from the mirror under her golden eye. She held her cup close to her lips and took another gulp. She returned the cup to where it was and waved her hand over the mirror that lay across her. Ripples formed and the images disappeared.

She stood up and treaded her rose-filled courtyard as the bright sun glazed upon her white, soft hair.

From a bush she picked seven red roses and two purple ones and returned to her table. She swept the tea cup away from it, letting it fall on the ground, shattering the expensive china. From her arms, she picked a red rose and placed it on the edge table.

"Me"

From her rose, she placed another above it.

"Hinaichigo"

From Hinaichigo's rose, she placed another one on its top left and another on the top right.

"Shinku, and Suiseiseki"

From the triangle formation of Hinaichigo, Shinku, and Suiseiseki, Kirakishou placed one of the two purple roses.

"Jun-kun"

Kirakishou placed another rose above directly above Shinku's

"Kanaria"

And placed another directly above Suiseiseki.

"Souseiseki"

She then placed the last purple rose above the middle of Kanaria's and Souseiseki's

"Megu"

Then she placed the last red rose above Megu.

"Onee-sama"

She held her chin and studied the position of the roses.

"In order for me to be loved by Onee-sama" she smiled menacingly. "I must remove all obstacles that stand in my way."

She picked up Hinaichigo's rose and set it aside.

"First I must have all my sister's Rosa Mystica and offer them to Onee-sama… Only then will she notice me… Love me!" Kirakishou said gleefully.

She then studied the rose formation between Hinaichigo, Shinku, and Suiseiseki.

"However it won't be easy. If I strike Hinaichigo, The others might get in my way…"

Setting Hinaichigo's rose back to its place, she observed her table for any pattern, any hint of granting her wish of being loved by her Onee-sama.

She stepped back and turned around to keep her mind off her plans. She has been thinking for sometime now that her head actually began to hurt. She shielded her eyes as she gazed at the bright sky, pleading for any sign to help her achieve her goal.

'_If only I had my body…' _she thought.

She glanced around as if she was actually searching for her physical body around the vicinity. Kirakishou sighed and glanced slightly back at her table. From the corner of her eye she noticed something of interest and turned fully to face the rose formation.

Her gaze shifted from Hinaichigo's to Shinku's then to Suiseiseki's rose, then… centered on to Jun's…

**O O O**

A candle's glow bathed the dusky room. He seated in front of his working table, busying himself with another masterpiece. He smoothed the face he recently carved and blew the dust off. He held his work with both his hands near the candle to examine his work. For awhile, he seemed fulfilled with the doll he made however; he gritted his teeth and looked infuriated with the junk he held. He placed his work on his desk and reached for a nearby mallet. He raised it high and shattered his monstrosity. He smashed it to bits again and again.

"How long would you keep doing that?"

The doll maker swung his head around to see a figure beyond the mirror. His eyes widened and glared back at the image.

"Ohoho, what's with that look on your face?" Kirakishou mocked.

"Why have you come here seventh doll of Rozen?" The man retorted.

"I find that your jealousy of father has become… passionate, Enju"

'_Tch'_

Kirakishou observed the room of the dollmaker, various doll parts lay scattered, shattered in every corner of the small room.

"My my, you are brutal" Kirakishou scorned. "How long has it been Enju? You have you still not granted yourself an art that could exceed that of Father? You were his apprentice are you not? Your skills at creating dolls were superb, like what father commented. However, your skills for creating a Rosa Mystica…"

"SHUT UP!!!"

Enju darted at the mirror and smashed it with his fist. Blood dripped from is knuckles.

"Do not insult me!!"

"Or else?" Kirakishou replied. Rose vines thrusted out of the mirror, entangling the doll maker. Kirakishou held him up high and tightened her grip.

"I am much amused by your foolishness human. How do you hope of defeating me without a doll?" she tightened her vines more. "Do you think punching this mirror would even harm me?" she smiled. "Pathetic." Kirakishou choked him more.

"However, I have a proposition for you. Would you like to hear it?" the doll smiled innocently. Enju managed to open his eyes to the doll to see if her offer was true. Kirakishou smiled nicely and released Enju from her grip. The doll maker landed on his floor and clasped his neck to catch his breath.

"I will help you create a doll" Enju opened an eye to the doll. He eased his breath and slowly regained his composure.

"You will make a doll in my image and would present it to my sisters as the seventh true doll." Kirakishou held out her hand. "Feel free to take my measurements, after she is complete, show her to me. The name for the doll is up to you." Kirakishou declared.

"Why shouldn't I name it after you? Won't your sisters notice?" The doll maker asked.

Kirakishou grabbed her chin and looked at him thoughtfully. Enju eyed her for a reply.

"Because there can only be one Kirakishou. Besides, she is your work, your daughter, I am just an outline of her form."

Enju nodded. "Well then, I'll be back in two weeks." Kirakishou smiled nicely at him and vanished from the mirror, leaving the doll maker to be consumed in the darkness of his room.

**O O O**

Kirakishou reemerged back to her rose filled courtyard. She eyed the rose formations on her table again until she shifted and focused back onto Jun's purple rose. She turned to face the mirror once more to observe Shinku's Medium…

An ominous smile formed between the doll's lips…

**O O O**

Laughter echoed all throughout the N-Field under Kirakishou's domain. On the roof of the Victorian house stood however, a figure. He observed the youngest of the dolls under his red eyes, he smoothed his whiskers and thought out loud, "Interesting. The stage is set and the skit is done. Now we shall see how things run. Indeed, Kirakishou's ploy has now begun."

With that, he tipped his hat and sliced a dimension in Kirakishou's N-Field, leaving the whole realm to be consumed by Kirakishou's laughter.

**O O O**

End of Act 1

**O O O O O O O O O O**

Re-edited to make the story a bit longer. This is my first take on the anime. Please help me improve my fic by sending in comments. Thanks


	2. Act 2: Medium's Heart

Author's note: the timeline of this fic is actually during Rozen Maiden Traumend. Some parts may be included from the series but its timeline may slightly altered. As before, I do not own Rozen Maiden and any of its merchandise.

**O O O O O O O O O O**

Rozen Maiden: Eternal Play

Act 2: Medium's Heart

"Jun I want you to read me a book -nano" Hinaichigo pouted.

"Neh? Why do I have to do that?" Jun asked, raising his eyebrow quizzically.

"Unyuu- because I could not sleep -nano"

"And does that make it my problem?" Jun snarled back.

The dolls hanged around with their medium in his room. Shinku sat on the bed as she continued reading her book while Hinaichigo, along with Suiseiseki conversed with Jun.

Hinaichigo sobbed. "B-but Hinaichigo gets nightmares -nano"

"Oooh… do those nightmares have monsters in them -desu?" Suiseiseki leaned over and made a scary face at Hinaichigo. "Did they creep out and eat chibi ichigo -desu? Mwahahaha!"

"sniff, no -nano. It was a nightmare about all of us -nano"

Shinku closed her book and gave Hinaichigo a quizzical look. "Tell me about your dream Hinaichigo."

"Sniff. All of us was there, Shinku, Hinaichigo, Suiseiseki, Souseiseki, Kanaria, and even Suigintou -nano. Even Jun was there -nano."

"Jun?"

Hinaichigo nodded before resuming her tale. "In the dream -nano, we were all strangled -nano by huge vines. And Jun, Jun was in pain -nano. And… and.." Hinaichigo now began to cry. Shinku had not shown any emotion however, she took notice of this in the back of her head for a doll's dream means somewhat of a distant memory and Hinaichigo's dream is no different. However, how did Jun fit in the scenario?

"Nyahaha… that was stupid -desu. That could never happen to any of us. Especially to chibi-baka Jun. He may look puny and pathetic -desu but, to be a medium to the three of us, it seems that his frail body might have enough strength after all… Kyahahaha!"

"Hey what the hell are you talking about?! You satanic, demonic, vampiric doll!!!" Jun snarled at the gardener.

"What?! Do you have a problem with that -desu?" Suiseiseki and Jun stared at one another until sparks fly. Jun noticed of Hinaichigo's serious crying however, and decided to tolerate Suiseiseki's mishief… for now. He sighed as he went to his shelf and referenced the books with his index until he found what he was searching. He pulled a book from the shelf and flipped open its pages. Jun made his way back to his desk and turned on the light. He then closed the lights of his room and sat at the middle of his bed and leaned on the wall. He looked at Hinaichigo and patted his lap. Hinaichigo smiled and found herself a seat on her medium's lap. Suiseiseki stared, open jawed, in jealousy and disbelief.

'_Wha- how come chibi ichigo has to seat at chibi human's lap? I can't let this -desu'_ tears formed on Suiseiseki's eyes. Jun noticed this and gazed humbly at the gardener. He then patted his side, signaling for Suiseiseki a seat. Suiseiseki eagerly wiped her tears as she made to her medium's side leaning on to him for comfort. That leaves…

"Won't you join us Shinku?"

The proud fifth doll eyed her medium then shifted her gaze to the book he's holding. "Seriously, do you intend to read us bedtime stories Jun?"

"Well, if it's going to make Hina asleep, why not?" the medium smiled back, patting his free side.

"Yeah come and join us -nano" Hinaichigo pleaded.

"I agree with her -desu." Suiseiseki added.

Shinku sighed and lay down her book. She went over her medium at sat beside him, opposite to Suiseiseki, leaning to on Jun's shoulders for comfort. Jun opened his book and started his story.

**O O O**

It was past midnight when Jun's tale ended. Only then did he notice the dolls deep in their sleep. He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. He then closed his book and placed it below his legs, careful that he may wake up Hinaichigo. He looked at this loud doll and smiled.

_**-flashback-**_

"_you and I are the same -nano"_

"_huh"_

"_they say 'stay there' " Hinaichigo said as she pointed to her box. "Whenever they are going away -nano. Hinaichigo doesn't like it there. Because it is dark and lonely -nano"_

_**-end flashback-**_

Jun caressed Hinaichigo's hair and smiled at the doll. He felt movement on his right only to see Suiseiseki clutching his arm.

'_chibi chibi –desu'_

'_I wonder what she could be dreaming?'_ Jun thought.

Suiseiseki would always cause him trouble. From breaking the windows to kicking his leg, even up to calling him weird and annoying names. Nonetheless, he cared for this doll who hides her sadness by making mischief.

Jun smiled at his little troublemaker and adjusted the scarf on her head, which Suiseiseki acknowledged by adjusting herself more around Jun's shoulders.

The fifth doll slept comfortably and silently on Jun's other side. He blushed at her and reached his index finger to her cheek, caressing it. He smiled. Shinku might be demanding and assuming too much of her role as his 'master' but amongst all the dolls, she is the most caring.

Jun reached for the switch to his desk lamp and turned it off. He leaned his head on the wall and gazed at the full moon.

**O O O**

"Can you see me? Jun?" A child-like voice said. She witnessed everything beneath her golden eye over her mirror.

"hehe…" Kirakishou sneered "Soon, the real fun begins. Until then, savor every moment"

Her laughter echoed all over her domain.

**O O O**

Shinku nudge herself and awoke from her sleep. Only then had she noticed that she slept outside her box and beside Jun. The doll looked at her medium and blushed as she studied him carefully, as if this was their very first meeting. She observed Jun's eyes down to his cheeks up to his lips. She knew him so well, every detail painted on his face, his mannerisms, and antics.

'_You're a good boy, Jun' _Shinku whispered as she leaned close and kissed her medium's cheek then poised herself back to his shoulder and slept.

**O O O**

The birds chirped as the new day began. Light from the warm sun bathed Jun and his dolls. There was a knock on his door.

"Good morning Jun-kun…" the door opened to reveal Nori "Shinku-chan, Suiseiseki-ch-" she was astonished by the sight that lay before her. She smiled as she saw the dolls and Jun waking up.

"Good morning Nori -nano." Hinaichigo greeted with a yawn.

"Good morning Hinaichigo"

"Good morning -desu" greeted Suiseiseki who covered her yawn with her mouth.

"Good morning Suisei-chan."

"Is my tea ready Nori?" asked Shinku as she rubbed her eyes.

"Yes it's already there Shinku-chan"

Jun awoke, stretching his arms as he yawned.

"Good morning Nori" he greeted.

"Good morning too Jun-kun" Nori smiled at her brother. "Breakfast is ready."

"Ok we're on it." Jun noticed Hinaichigo that seemed to have a peaceful sleep. "Have you slept well Hinaichigo?"

"Yes -unyuu. Thank You -nano."

"How bout you Suiseiseki? Have you slept well?"

"Unfortunately, due to your constant rambling while sleeping, MY sleep was uncomfortable." The doll lied.

Jun raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? If I recall, it was you who would shrug from time to time and would say something during her sleep."

Suiseiseki blushed and looked down her feet.

"How about you Shinku?"

"Well since I have not slept on my case, it has been an uncomfortable night. Really, you are such a useless servant Jun."

Jun raised a fist "You….."

"Let's eat breakfast -nano" Hinaichigo requested.

"Ok, climb on my back" Jun said gladly.

"Waaahhhh!! YAY!!! Thank You Jun!!"

The energetic doll never wasted a moment and leapt on Jun's back, crawling up to his head. Jun then reached for Shinku and Suiseiseki and rested each on his arm as he headed his way to the dining hall. Upon arriving, Jun noticed two familiar faces on the couch watching television. Hinaichigo leapt off Jun and went to her sisters who seated.

"Yay Souseiseki and Kanaria are here -nano" she greeted.

"Good morning Hinaichigo, Shinku, Suiseiseki."

Jun dropped off Shinku and Suiseiseki gently. "Join us for breakfast" he invited. Suiseiseki went and sat near her sister while Shinku found herself a seat and began to read her book again.

"Thank you -kashira. Hinaichigo said that Nori-chan makes good food." The musician mused.

"Yeah!! Nori's cooking is the best -nano"

"Really, Nori's tea may not be excellent but her cooking is superb" Shinku noted.

**O O O**

They ate dinner like their daily routine. With Suiseiseki trying to snag one of Hinaichigo's bacon or two, smacking the medium in the process, Nori showing courtesy to their recent guest, Kanaria and Shinku along with Souseiseki sipping their tea.

"I'll be going now." Bid Jun.

"You take care -nano."

"You should watch where you're going -desu. If you get hit by a car then we will lose our medium -desu."

"Y-you don't have to say such ill-mannered doll…" Jun clenched a fist.

"Be back early Jun" hinted Shinku who never left her eyes on her book.

"Alright."

**O O O**

Jun engrossed himself in the library, trying to catch up with the classes he missed on the semester. Sacrificing his summer was really a hard thing for him.

"Need some help Jun-kun?" a voice said behind him. Jun turned around to see Tomoe. He seemed reluctant especially for her offering her help. However, it wouldn't hurt he thought.

"Sure Tomoe." The boy smiled.

**O O O**

"Jun, let's go by this shop." Tomoe suggested as they were headed on their way.

"Neh?"

They walked a few miles away from their normal route home and ended up in a doll shop. "Enju Doll" it read.

"A doll shop?" Jun mused.

The bell chimed as they entered the shop. Before them lay various dolls of exquisite elegance. Jun amazed himself with such collection of dolls that he didn't notice the person behind him.

"Do you like it?" Jun startled by the voice spun around to be with a tall man possibly in his late twenties. His hair was short and he wore a presentable suit.

"Shirosaki-san" Tomoe greeted.

"Greetings Tomoe-kun, and you are?"

"I'm Jun, Sakurada Jun." The boy bowed politely.

"Well do you like our collection?" he asked again.

"Eh…"

"Its nothing to be ashamed of really." Shirosaki neared a framed doll and stood at awe before its majesty. "I'm delighted that you can appreciate such art."

The door's bell chimed and in came a blonde man. He must have been in his thirties or forties. He looked presentable and has a mild yet somewhat, troubled face.

"Welcome back, Enju"

'_Enju?'_ Jun thought.

"We have guests?" the doll maker mused nonchalantly.

"Yes. It's Tomoe-chan from before with her friend, Jun-kun."

Enju neared Jun and leaned over his face. Tomoe looked curiously. He held Jun's chin and observed him. Feeling contented, he let go of his hold and went to the back door.

"It's a habit of his. Sorry about that" He apologized to the two.

"I-it's ok." Jun reassured.

"Well then, its almost time, forgive me but we have to close." Said the shopkeeper.

"Is that so?" Tomoe said. "I guess we're leaving then." As Tomoe headed out, she heard Jun said something.

"W-Wait." Tomoe glanced back at him. "D-Do you have…"

**O O O**

"Thanks for buying, come back again!" Shirosaki waved as Jun and Tomoe left.

"So he was the medium." Mused Enju.

"Yes." Replied a chilly figure from the mirror. Shirosaki entered the back room and met Kirakishou. He changed his appearance to Laplace and bowed down before her. Kirakishou smiled back.

"Thank you for accompanying Enju-san Laplace."

"It is… my pleasure milady."

Kirakishou turned to the doll master. "Well then, I suppose she is ready."

Enju nodded and went over to pick a case up. It was tainted, varnished in brown and crested by a gold rose. He placed it neatly on his desk and snapped the latch open. He pulled from it a doll created in the image of Kirakishou which she greeted with a sadistic smile.

"She's beautiful" Laplace commented.

"Of course" Kirakishou hinted. "She was after all, designed in my image. Of course, there is no greater beauty that can succeed that of Onee-sama other than me." The doll giggled.

Enju neared the mirror and laid his doll before her.

"Tell me her name Enju."

"She is Barasuishou."

Rose vines reached from within the mirror and wrapped around Barasuishou and pulled her in the mirror. From there, Enju saw as Kirakishou leaned her hand onto his doll's chest.

"Since Enju is not capable of giving you a soul, I will bestow upon you a part of my power"

Laplace witnessed as light emanated from Kirakishou's palm, enveloping Barasuishou.

"Rise my servant, my harbinger." Her eye glared. "Rise Barasuishou and bestow the beginning of the Alice Game!"

Enju's gloomy room was enveloped in a bright white light. Barasuishou floated outside the mirror. Kirakishou looked at Enju "Wind her" Enju nodded and grabbed the key from the case and went to his daughter and wound her up. The doll staggered until she finally opened her eyes.

"F-Fa-th-er" Barasuishou managed. Enju stared at his child wide-eyed. He rushed to her and hugged her tight. Kirakishou gleamed before her clone. "Should you dare double cross me, you will know the price for treachery." Kirakishou threatened. Enju nodded as Kirakishou left.

"Excuse me Enju. I have a business to conduct." Laplace added as he opened a portal and leapt to it, leaving the doll master alone with his doll.

"Barasuishou…"

"Father…"

**O O O**

"Would you like to have some?" offered Kirakishou as she raised her cup to Laplace.

"No thank you milady" Laplace said as he tipped his hat.

They were back at Kirakishou's rose garden. She was seated cross legged again and sipped her cup nonchalantly.

"Why did you have to go through all the trouble of making a clone milady? Won't Enju's power suffice you're need for a body? He is a maestro after all."

Kirakishou took another sip. "It is true that his power as a maestro is… strong enough to form my physical body. However…" she took a sip and stared at the rich liquid in her cup. It glimmered a lustrous red-brown color. "Why would I focus my efforts in a small scale strategy when I can…" she slowly revealed her malicious smile.

"…End the Alice Game in a single stroke"

"Everything will end, and Onee-sama will finally become Alice. And all of this will begin with the downfall of that Medium." The cup portrayed the image of Jun. She stared at him over her cup gleefully as she neared it again on her lips.

"Well then, excuse me milady. I have matters to tend to." Laplace bowed as he left her field again.

Kirakishou took her sip. "I too also have a business to conduct with." The mirror before her portrayed Suigintou and her medium. She took another sip and stood from her seat. She walked to her mirror and held her hand onto it.

"Onee-sama…"

She pressed herself causing ripples on the mirror until she finally was consumed by it.

**O O O**

Laplace stood on top of the pole unnoticed, observing as Jun Sakurada alongside with Tomoe passed below him.

"Ah, it seems you have grown little one." He said as he eyed Jun. "Your heart finally became clear like a glass." He held out a crystal ball. "However, a glass is still a glass. No matter how beautiful it is, it will still be…" he let the glass fall. "…as fragile…" The glass shattered on the ground. Light reflected on the shards as it displayed a broken image of Jun.

**O O O**

End of Act 2

**O O O O O O O O O O**

Some timelines in this fic might be similar to the anime. Sorry about that as I find that it can't be avoided. Anyway, please drop by and rate.


	3. Act 3: Harbinger of Alice

Author's note: waaaah still no comments… I need a beta tester to check any f upped lines in this fic T.T

**O O O O O O O O O O**

Rozen Maiden: Eternal Play

Act 3: Harbinger of Alice

"I'm back" Jun announced as he arrived back from the library.

"Yay!! Jun's back –nano" Hinaichigo said giddily as she ran to welcome the boy Suiseiseki followed pursuit. Jun greeted her on his way in. He knelt before her and patted her head.

"Have you been a good girl Hinaichigo?" he smiled.

"Yes" the doll nodded. Jun smiled as he carried the doll. Suiseiseki pouted when she noticed that Jun didn't carry her. However, Jun noticed this and placed his hand on her head and guided her as he made his way to the living room.

"Hello everyone" he greeted.

"Welcome back Jun-kun" Nori greeted her brother.

"Jun you are late." Shinku demanded. "I hope you have a valid reason for this negligence." She trailed as she continued reading her book, without even catching a glimpse of him.

"Hi Jun", greeted Souseiseki and Kanaria.

"Oh glad you're still here Souseiseki, Kanaria"

"What's up –kashira?"

Jun made his way on the couch and placed Hinaichigo beside him. He grabbed for his bag and opened it. "I have presents for everyone." He declared gladly. That caught Shinku's attention.

"Yay! Yay! Presents!!" Hinaichigo rejoiced "Is it Unyuu?" she asked.

Jun shook his head and smiled. He reached his hand inside a bag and pulled a large, pink ribbon and handed it to Hinaichigo.

"Wow this is pretty –nano." Mused the doll.

He then reached again inside…

Shinku eyed her medium. _'Surely the next one will be mine' _she assured herself as she glanced from her book.

…and pulled a white scarf laced in green and handed it to Suiseiseki.

"Th-Thank You –desu… I-It's pretty –desu" Suiseiseki blushed.

Again Jun reached inside his bag…

'_Now I'm sure Jun will give this to me.' _She said as she flipped a page from her book

…and pulled a brooch and gave it to Souseiseki.

"Thank you." Souseiseki said blushing like her sister.

Jun reached his bag…

Shinku twitched her eye. _'S-surely it was a mistake. Jun must have bought me something.' _She assured herself…

…And pulled out a heart pin and gave it to Kanaria.

"Thank You –kashira" the doll replied meekly.

He then grabbed for another…

'_Save the best for last they say' _Shinku managed as sweat poured down her cheeks.

…and pulled a head band.

'_Finally! This is it!! This is Jun's gift to me!' _Shinku raised her hand as if to reach for the headband.

"Nori. Here!" He tossed the headband to his sister who stood behind Shinku. Shinku turned to her wide eyed.

"Thanks Jun-kun" She blushed at her brother's gift.

Jun stood up and strapped his bag. "Well I'm going to bed now", he announced "The day took a lot of me"

Everyone was pleased of their gift from Jun. Everyone except Shinku.

Shinku downcast her eyes as she opened her book.

"Goodnight everyone." Jun said as he made his way up the stairs.

"Goodnight!" replied the bunch happily.

"Goodnight" replied Shinku dryly as she hid her tears with her book.

"My, my I didn't know chibi human has good taste –desu" Suiseiseki said as she tried out her scarf.

"Yay!! I got a nice present from Jun" Hinaichigo declared as she ran around the living room.

Kanarai, Souseiseki and Nori said something about their present from Jun that fell on Shinku's deaf ears. The wiped her tears unnoticeably and headed off.

"Im tired. Goodnight everyone." She said as she made her way on the stairs, she turned around to see if there was any reaction yet no one paid attention. Everyone was amazed by their present from the human.

Shinku wiped her tears and continued up the stairs.

"Hey where's Shinku? –desu" Suiseiseki noted.

The other dolls shrugged.

**O O O**

Shinku summoned her cane and opened Jun's room. The lights were off so she navigated her way with the light from the moon guiding her. She looked sadly at her medium. She wanted to hit him with her cane but could not do so. She finally gave up and retired to her case. When she opened it however she saw a small box tarnished in gold with a note on top of it. Shinku picked up the box and read the letter.

"Save the best for last."

Shinku raised an eyebrow as looked quizzically at the box. Without any hesitation, she pulled the lid open.

The fifth doll was greeted by a sweet tone when she opened the box. Shinku closed her eyes as she felt the tune touch her spirit. She also felt tears pour down her cheeks. She opened her eyes which reflected her happiness. She then looked at her medium and walked towards him.

Shinku tugged him under his blanket. _'Thank You Very Much, Jun' _she whispered as she pecked a soft kiss on Jun's cheek.

She then returned to her case and closed the lid as she held the music box close to her while its tune continued to play.

**O O O**

"Father"

Barasuishou blushed obliviously amidst Enju's dark workshop. The doll maker spent a moment with his daughter, under the glow of a desk light. Enju sat behind her as he combed her fragile, spider-silked hair.

For Barasuishou, every stroke of her father was like magic. Even she could not explain such remarkable feeling.

"I wish MY Father was like that" said a voice from nowhere.

Enju and Barasuishou spun at the mirror to see Kirakishou smiling at them manically.

"What is it now?" Enju asked wryly, paying no heed to the doll and continuing combing his daughter's hair. Barasuishou never left Kirakishou her cold gaze however.

"I'll be requiring both of your services." The doll said.

"Why do you need to drag Father?" Barasuishou asked. "Am I not enough for the task you need to partake?"

"Only Enju can fulfill this task… of course, you will have a role in it"

Enju sighed. "What do you need?" He looked at Kirakishou dryly.

"I need you two for a… distraction" Kirakishou smiled psychotically.

**O O O**

"_Dreams are the wind…" _Megu started, as she sat on her hospital bed, staring at the moonlit sky. The wind blowing the leaves of a dying tree posed outside her window.

"_The light guides.." _she continued until she heard a flutter of wings. Black feathers trailed outside her window as Suigintou emerged from the night sky.

"You came back Angel-san" greeted Megu.

"Tch" She managed as she entered Megu's window, from behind trailed SUigintou's case.

"I'm glad that you're finally staying here "Angel-san" Megu smiled.

Suigintou blushed and looked at a different direction, away from her gaze "Don't be silly human. I just brought my case here in case some lowlife thief may find interest in this belonging of mine."

"Fine by me Angel-san"

"You are so irritating…" Suigintou's blush continued.

Suigintou poised herself back at the window as Megu continued her song. Suigintou drew her fingers and adjusted her hair behind her ears. The wind blew strongly that some leaves of the dying tree outside Megu's window flew away. Megu stopped singing.

Suigintou glanced slightly at her medium to see if anything was wrong. Megu stared sadly at the falling leaves. Suigintou trailed her gaze and watched the leaves as they were pulled away from the tree.

"You reminisce of death?" Suigintou asked as she looked slightly at her medium. Megu looked away from the tree and stared at the ceiling.

"Use all of my energy Angel-san." She said as she held up her rose ring. "Use every ounce of it."

Suigintou looked away from her distressed medium. "If you want to die, find a way yourself. I can defeat my sisters without using even a bit of your power." Suigintou said, so proud of herself.

"Is that so Angel-san?" Megu put her hand down and looked at the doll then back at the ceiling again "How unfortunate."

Suigintou caught a glimpse of her medium.

**O O O**

Megu treaded the hedged maze that surrounded her. She can barely see her path due to the deep fog. She walked the path until she came to what seemed to be an intersection. She turned around to see for any sign of exit but all paths looked the same. Which way should she go? She took the right path and after awhile, she came to another intersection again. This time she took the left. After a moment of walking, she encountered another intersection. She turned around to see if she has passed already on this one or not but due to the fog, she searched to no avail. She stood for awhile while thinking of her course of action.

"Tee hee hee hee…" a cute laughter echoed.

She spun around to find the source of the laughter but found no one.

"You seem quite lost Megu-chan?" the voice continued.

"Wh-Where are you?" Megu demanded.

"Tee hee hee hee… follow my voice if you can" teased the doll.

Megu started with a run. She sought for the voice amidst the maze, the voice that teased her as she made her way.

"Wh-Where are you?" she demanded even more.

"Oh you have to look for me more" The voice teased. Megu ran nonetheless until the voice became close and clear. On her last turn, she noticed light from afar. She bolted to it until she came to a bright clearing. Megu shielded her eyes from the blinding light. When her eyes finally focused, she finally got a good look of the surrounding. Rays of light bathed the lake that lay before her in all of its majesty. Birds chirped and from a distance, she saw deers picking on the grass. She also noticed as butterflies passed her by. In the center of a lake she saw a small isle that had a table and two chairs on it. She looked around to see if there was a way to the middle isle. Seeing no bridge of some sort, she held her feet on the water, forming ripples. It was cold yet… the water seemed… firm. She held her feet again and tapped the water. Reluctantly, Megu took a step. Megu's eyes widened when she realized that her feet didn't shrink in the water. She took her other feet and took another step. She tapped the water again, this time, with both of her feet. Unbelievable she thought as she looked at her feet in astonishment. She held her head up and looked for her destination.

**O O O**

Elsewhere, Suigintou sat in the remains of an old church. She tried viewing the shards of glass but would only see her reflection.

"Why isn't it working?" she said to herself.

From a distant she heard a faint cry.

"Whose there!" she demanded. But the crying kept on. The doll opened her wings and flew over her domain she turned her head on every alley to see where the cry is coming from. As she flew, the cry became more and more distinct. It was the cry of a man. Suigintou's eyes widened.

"Father!!" Suigintou spread her wings more and flew with great haste.

**O O O**

The day was fair under the Victorian house on Shinku's dream world. She sat calmly at her chair, savoring her warm cup of tea and listening to a nearby music box. She closed her eyes as she enjoyed a sip from her drink. As her lips were about to touch the cup's brim again, she heard a distant cry. Troubled by what she heard, she put her cup down and closed the music box. She stood from her chair and treaded the halls of her house in search for the cry. The farther she delve into her mansion, the cry grew more distinct. It was a male's cry.

"Father?!"

Shinku ran to search for the voice. "Father! Where are you Father!" but the cry grew louder until at last, she finally stopped before a door. Shinku trembled as she reached out her hand for the handle. She could not stop but catch her breath. Sweat trickled down her cheeks as she troubled herself whether or not she should open the door. She took her breath and closed her eyes and grabbed the handle.

**O O O**

The bright sun bathed Suiseiseki and Souseiseki who rested under a tree. Birds landed on its branch as they chirped a symphony for the dolls. Peace seemed to govern the twin's dream until a faint cry was heard from afar.

"What was that?" Souseiseki bolted up.

"I wonder whose cry it is –desu" the twins looked at one another and nodded in agreement.

**O O O**

"Thank you for inviting me her –kashira" said Kanaria who sat on top of a huge pink bear.

"I'm glad that you're here –nano." Hinaichigo smiled.

Even Hinaichigo was defeated by Shinku, due to the powers provided to her by Jun, she was able to maintain her toy-filled dream world. Toy soldiers marched and cuckoos burst from clocks.

Everything seemed normal in Hinaichigo's wonderland when a faint cry was heard.

"Wh-Who ould it be –nano" Hinaichigo hid behind a bear.

"You're asking me? This is YOUR world –kashira" replied a cowering Kanaria.

"I-It seems to be a cry –nano"

"Y-Yes –kashira"

"Unyuu- Shall we check it out?" hinaichigo suggested as she continued to hide.

"S-sure" Kanaria said reluctantly.

**O O O**

Megu pulled a chair and sat on it. She was finally at the center of the isle where a table, along with two chairs, stood. A pitcher lay before her along with a cup. Curious, Megu reached for the pitcher and poured its contents on her cup. A red-brown, steaming liquid poured over and filled her cup. After placing the pitcher back, she raised the saucer and smelled the warm aroma. She reluctantly held her lips on the brim and slowly took a sip.

'_Orange Pekoe?' _she thought.

"Did you like it" A voice asked. Megu spun around to see no one behind her. When she turned her head back, she came face to face with a girl that seated on the opposite side of the table. She dropped her cup in shock, however, before the hot liquid was poured all over Megu, rose vines grabbed on the saucer and the cup by its handle.

"You should be careful with that" The girl replied happily.

"Th-Thank You" Megu managed as she saw the vines place the cup and saucer in front of her. Megu looked at the girl before her. Her height reminded her of Suigintou. She found the girl admirably cute but was spooked by the rose that stuck on where her right eye should have been.

"Wh-Who are you?" she asked cautiously, looking away from her rose eye.

"So… You are Suigintou's Medium." The girl said. Megu raised her head to her when she heard Suigintou's name then cast her eyes back.

"Y-Yes I am." She managed shyly.

"How pretentious." The girl remarked. Megu raised her head as if she was insulted. She put a quizzical glance at the girl.

"Do you really think Suigintou would choose you as her medium?" The rose-eyed girl asked casually.

"Wh-Who are you?" Megu raged.

"My, my, for a sickly person you sure have a temper." The girl teased.

"Whoever you are, you are wasting my time." Megu declared. As she was to stand up she felt herself being held by her chair. When she looked down she noticed rose vines wrapped round her waist and around her hands. Why didn't she felt it earlier?

"Suigintou doesn't need the help of a medium." The girl said as she stood up from her chair and made her way towards her.

"Suigintou doesn't need the help of a sickly medium such as you" The girl said as she grabbed Megu's cheeks, forcing her to look at her eyes.

"What Suigintou need is not a wretched girl who waits everyday on her deathbed, asking for her angel-of-death to come…" she clutched Megu's cheek tighter as she leaned closer to her. Tears formed on poor Megu's eyes.

"…what she need is ME" Megu resisted the urge to stare back at the doll but her grip caused so much pain that she was forced to open her teary eyes, making her come eye to eye with the girl. Megu's eyes become blank and unfocused before the golden gaze of Kirakishou. She released her clutch onto Megu and so as her vines. She beamed over the lifeless girl, feeling pleased with herself. A huge mirror appeared behind Kirakishou.

"Sweet dreams Megu-chan" She said as she turned her back to her and entered the mirror.

**O O O**

Suigintou landed on a clearing where she heard the cry clearly. Slowly, her surroundings changed into an empty auditorium. She checked her surroundings for any sign of her father.

"Father!" she shouted. Behind her a door sprouted from the ground.

**O O O**

"Father!!" Shinku cried as she flung the door open. She found herself in an empty auditorium.

"Shinku…" The fifth doll spun around to see her sister.

"Suigintou" Shinku's eyes narrowed.

The door behind Shinku sank as a hole beside her appeared.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" came a cry from the hole as the gardener twins fell from it, with Suiseiseki hitting the floor and Souseiseki landing on top of her.

"Where are we?" Asked Souseiseki as she stood up and adjusted her hat.

"I do not know –desu" Suiseiseki managed as stars revolved around her.

"Suiseiseki, Souseiseki"

Souseiseki spun around.

"Shinku!" then she noticed a familiar face behind her. "Suigintou" Souseiseki said with such hate.

Suiseiseki snapped herself from her daze when she heard Suigintou's name.

"Why are we here? -desu" She demanded. "Is this one of your doing –desu?"

"I would like to ask you that" The first doll replied sternly.

Souseiseki moved away from Suiseiseki as she analyzed the situation carefully. Suiseiseki however remained on her spot where she hasn't noticed the hole they came from. From within that same hole she heard another familiar cry.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Hinaichigo and Kanaria trailed off the hole and landed on top of Suiseiseki.

"We're saved –nano". "Smooth landing –kashira". "Woe is me –desu" the trio said as stars circled their heads.

"Why are we gathered here?" Shinku asked.

"To start the Alice Game" replied a chilly voice. The dolls turned their heads to the center stage to see a doll lavished in lavender. With a rose-eye sticking out her left eye.

"Who are you?!" Suigintou demanded.

"I am Barasuishou, Seventh Doll of the Rozen Maiden" she replied under her chilly tone.

The rest of the dolls stared aghast at the seventh doll. Then they heard a familiar cry again. Suiseiseki, along with Hinaichigo and Kanaria who maintained their position was now snapped back to who they were and looked at the center stage. Behind Barasuishou a shadow of a seated man was shown. He seemed to be covering his face as he cried. Suigintou's eyes widened as he realized who it was.

"FATHER!!" Suigintou inched forward.

The curtain opened and revealed a blonde man who was indeed sitting on a rocking chair, crying as he covered his face with his hands.

"Father" Shinku gasped.

"Father" said the rest of the dolls with a mix of awe and admiration.

"Father!" Shinku cried as she ran towards him. Suigintou saw this and opened here wings in the hopes of beating Shinku in this race. As she neared him however, crystals stopped Suigintou in her tracks. She turned at Barasuishou then turned her attention back to Rozen.

"Father!" Suigintou cried in despair.

"Father!" Shinku too cried when she noticed her Father as he slowly began to vanish.

As Shinku and Suigintou ran after their father, another volley of crystal shards stopped them.

They turned angrily at Barasuishou.

"You!!" Suigintou raged after the doll with Shinku in pursuit. Crystal pillars impaled them from the ground which they evaded easily. Suigintou held out her arm and a flutter of feathers formed out her sword.

"Do not distract us from Father!" she cried as she slashed Barasuishou who parried with her crystal saber. She held out her free hand and formed crystal shards. Suigintou's eyes widened and flew away from Barasuishou's line of sight which now showed a small red, wisp-like being headed towards her.

"Holie!" Shinku ordered the artificial spirit making it flash a red, blinding light forcing Barasuishou to shield her eyes from it. Shinku used this opportunity to come close enough to deliver a punch, sending Barasuishou off the ground. Suigintou landed beside Shinku, both of them feeling pleased of their teamwork, eyed each other a compliment. However, they remembered who each other were and was forced a distance from one another. Shinku noticed as the crying Rozen finally disappeared.

"Father!!" Shinku cried as the held out her hand. Suigintou spun around in horror.

"Father was crying." Said a familiar, chilly voice. Barasuishou stood up from her fall and poised herself back. "His longing for Alice saddens him very much." She continued.

The other dolls looked back at her. "It was Father's will to see Alice. But why are you holding back? Why are you depriving Father of his dream?" she continued.

"Let it begin" she finally declared. "For the sake of Father, Let the Alice Game BEGIN!!"

Suiseiseki, Souseiseki, Hinaichigo, and Kanaria looked troubled at the situation. Suigintou gritted her teeth and clenched her sword while Shinku, despite looking calmly, bit her lip and clenched her fist.

**O O O**

Elsewhere, Megu stared blankly at the blue sky and Kirakishou, alongside Laplace, watched her sisters in her mirror.

"And so, the play begins" mused Laplace.

Kirakishou glared her gold eye and smiled manically. "Indeed, let the Alice Game Begin!!" she began to laugh at such sight that beheld her, a maniacal laughter that echoed all over her N-field.

**O O O**

End of Act 3

**O O O O O O O O O O**


	4. Act 4: Deep Wounds

Author's note: thanks for the positive feedbacks so far… though I'll be waiting for the negative ones … anyways, I tried adding more flavor in describing the dolls… let's see how this works out.

**O O O O O O O O O O**

Rozen Maiden: Eternal Play

Act 4: Deep Wounds

The clashing of steel and crystal echoed all throughout the hallow auditorium that was christened by the presence of the seven dolls. The Alice Game between Shinku, Suigintou, and the rest of the dolls raged on.

**O O O**

Suigintou lunged towards Shinku, shielding herself with her wings through her rose storm. "DIE!!" the angel cried as she, within her sword's reach, fluttered her defense open and poised a cutting blow to the fifth doll which Shinku parried by her cane.

"Stop this Suigintou!!" Reiner Ruben cried.

"Barasuishou is right!!" raged Mercury Lampe as she relentlessly hacked away through Shinku's defense. "This is Father's will!! AND HIS WILL SHALL BE DONE!!"

'_Father… Why?'_ Shinku thought as she focused her defense on Suigintou's attempts.

**O O O**

"Look out –kashira!!" Kanaria shrieked as she pounced Hinaichigo out of harm's way. She turned around to see crystal shards pierced on the ground. Another moment wasted and they would've been dead.

A doll dressed in lavender landed stealthily behind Kanaria and Hinaichigo who, after blinking her eyes from the fall, noticed a pair of boots in front of her. Kleine Beere blinked twice before trailing the boots up to the head. Barasuishou smiled at her prey menacingly as she raised her crystal blade for the finish.

"For Father" she trailed as she swung her sword.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" the dolls shrieked until they were interrupted by a sound of clashing metal. When the two opened their eyes, they saw Barasuishou's strike blocked by a huge golden shear.

"S-Souseiseki" Hinaichigo trailed.

"How long do you intend to watch?" Lapis Lazuli asked annoyingly, her gaze fixed on her adversary.

Barasuishou raised her brow and looked at this… hindrance… she leapt backwards and, while in midair, opened her palm to the three, releasing another wave of crystal shards. As the assault was about to hit, a splash of water, a growth of roots, saved all three of them from certain peril.

"You've caught my attention" said Barasuishou coolly as she eyed the newest contestant in her fray. Before landing on the floor, Rozenkristall swung flung her sword to Jade Stern who was now susceptible after using her Sui Dream. Before the blade would even hit, it was parried off easily by her twin who glared at Barasuishou angrily.

"The odds are against me" Barasuishou observed rather, loudly. "Well then…" she opened her arms, closed her eye, and radiated a purple, intense light. Seeing this as an opportunity, Souseiseki darted to her, wagering her golden shears for the blow.

"Souseiseki!! Don't!!" Suiseiseki trailed.

Rozenkristall opened her eye intensely and glaciers impaled the whole auditorium from the ground, blocking Souseiseki's path of attack, separating and encasing Suiseiseki from Kanaria and Hinaichigo, halting the clash between Shinku and Suigintou, taking the opportunity to distance themselves from one another.

Suigintou flew above the ruined auditorium and searched for any of her sisters, especially Shinku.

**O O O**

Souseiseki saw a black figure hovering off the devastated ground. Noticing an inclined crystal pillar beside her, Souseiseki grabbed the opportunity of pawning Suigintou by rushing at her through the pillar. As she leapt towards Mercury Lampe, she opened her shears open for the finish.

**O O O**

Suigintou hovered off the ground searching for her sisters. A smile formed on her lips.

**O O O**

Shinku traversed the crystal maze carefully as to conceal herself from Barasuishou or Suigintou. After climbing a fallen crystal pillar, she looked on her way ahead only to see Hinaichigo standing between Barasuishou and Kanaria, whose leg seemed pinned down by lumps of huge crystal shards.

**O O O**

"Y-You will not get her –nano" Hinaichigo declared, rather dauntingly at Barasuishou.

Rozenkristall moved towards the two, forming her crystal saber to deliver them their fate. Kleine Beere inched backwards.

"Do not mind me –kashira" Kanaria managed from her pain. She tried pulling her leg free but winced. "Hinaichigo RUN –KASHIRA!!!" Kanarienvogel cried. "D-Don't be and idiot –kashira! Save yourself!!"

Hinaichigo shook her head, locking her gaze on Barasuishou. "I… I will protect Kanaria -nano". She extended her arms forward and summoned strawberry vines towards Barasuishou. Barasuishou stopped walking.

"Futile" she breathed before she began to dart towards the two, hacking the vines that stood on her way. When she finally came close enough to deliver her finish, a bright red wisp stood on her way and flashed a blinding light. Shielding her eyes off the distraction, Barasuishou felt a sharp blow from her side, pummeling her to a crystal pillar. She hit with such impact that the pillar behind her cracked. Rozenkristall picked up her sword and supported herself with it.

"Y-You" she glared at Reiner Ruben.

**O O O**

Souseiseki opened her shears wide and delivered death to Suigintou who burst into a bunch of black feathers. Souseiseki immediately felt danger. She shielded herself immediately from the force of Suigintou's strike, but was caught unprepared, and was hurled back to the ground, rolling, tumbling, and crashing down a couple of crystal pillars.

Souseiseki tried to stand up from her fall but felt pain all over her. She twitched an eye as she winced in pain.

"Ohoho… You won't be able to cut me in half like what YOU DID last time Souseiseki…" Mercury Lampe sniggered as she floated before Lapis Lazuli, with her blade pointed at her.

Souseiseki eyed the shears beside her and dared to grab it, but was rewarded by a stab on her free shoulder.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Souseiseki cried in pain.

**O O O**

Souseiseki's cry echoed all over the auditorium…

"Souseiseki!!" Suiseiseki shrieked. She struck the crystal walls that kept her harder. "SOUSEISEKI! SOUSEISEKI!!!" Suiseiseki glowed emerald green…

**O O O**

"Souseiseki!" Shinku gasped as she turned to the direction of Lapis Lazuli's cry.

"You shouldn't be distracted" shrieked Barasuishou as she lunged towards her. Shinku parried the strike but was caught off guard by a kick to the stomach, sending her crashing to a crystal pillar, separating her from her cane. Barasuishou kicked away Shinku's cane and walked towards her.

**O O O**

After being stabbed or cut, a doll should never felt any pain. However, the act of shoving the blade off and driving it back caused Souseiseki pain. The friction caused by Suigintou's blade on her shoulder drove her in anguish.

Suigintou eyed the shears and kicked it aside then turned her attention back at Souseiseki.

"tut, tut, tut… such bold move Souseiseki however…" she drove her sword deeper in Souseiseki's injury, cracking the ice behind her slowly. "AAAHHH" Lapis Lazuli yelped.

"… futile." Suigintou could not help but glee over her sister who sat uncomfortable in pain. Her left arm was hurt badly by her crash and her right arm was now stabbed by her sword at the shoulder joint.

"Su-" Lapis Lazuli glared at her. "Suigintou…"

"What's with that look?" Suigintou teased as she toyed her sword in Lapis Lazuli's shoulder, slowly watching Souseiseki wince. "Such an easy prey"

A distant memory of Suigntou flashed. Shinku and Souseiseki were battling one another. Suigintou watched, confused with the reason why they are fighting. Without warning, Souseiseki slashed her shears on her, splitting up her upper and lower body…

Junk…

"Souseiseki?"

Souseiseki winced as she looked at Suigintou.

"Do you remember?"

Souseiseki looked at her quizzically under her pain. "Wh-What?"

"Back then…" Suigintou began in a regretful tone.

Souseiseki raised her brow.

"When you and Shinku fought…"

Souseiseki widened her eyes in horror. "That… You still remembered that…"

Suigintou glared. "How could I not?!" she shrieked, thrusting her blade deeper in her shoulder. "You…"

Suigintou gripped her sword as she was consumed by her rage. A rage that originated from a distant memory.

"It was you who cut me back then in half back then…" Suigintou looked at Souseiseki distressed. "It was you who gave me the feeling of being junk…"

"Of course there was Shinku who… betrayed me…" Suigintou trailed as she jerked her blade backward.

"But it was you who assaulted me first…" she thrusted her blade back. "… who TURNED ME INTO JUNK!!!"

Suigintou's eyes glared and smiled at her manically. With a swift motion, she thrusted her blade deeply in Souseiseki's shoulder up to the hilt.

"AAAAHHHHHHH!!!"" Souseiseki yelped in pain.

Suigintou kneeled over her and caressed her cheek. Souseiseki's eyes were now distraught. Suigintou leaned over her ear and whispered something.

"_Thank you Souseiseki…" _A smile formed on Suigintou's lips._ "Because of you I have felt that I truly am… Junk…"_

Tears formed on Souseiseki's eyes. Was this repentance for what she did?

Suigintou smiled _"Because of that… let me repay you…" _Suigintou kissed Souseiseki's cheek before standing back up. Mercury Lampe reached for her sword that was jammed up to the hilt. She held her sword with both hands and poised sideways, her feet apart from each other.

Mercury Lampe's eyes glared as she smiled triumphantly on her pose.

"LET ME REPAY YOU IN FULL!!"

With a sudden motion she pulled her sword off Souseiseki. The force of the motion Suigintou did not only shattered the glass Lapis Lazuli leaned on, the force itself was strong enough to pull off Souseiseki's arm from her body.

Souseiseki's eyes glared blankly as her body flung away.

**O O O**

Barasuishou stood over Shinku and prepared her blade to smite her down.

"Farewell" Barasuishou greeted. Without notice, Barasuishou was blasted off the ground. From behind her was Hinaichigo aiding Kanaria who was now free of the rubble. Shinku stood up and hurried to her sister's aid.

"Let's go" she ordered, leaving an unmoving Barasuishou on the ground.

**O O O**

The pain was mind numbing for Souseiseki. It hurt so much that her eyes became blank as she tumbled lifelessly on the ground before Suigintou who breathed deeply in glee before her.

From behind Suigintou, Souseiseki noticed a figure running towards them. It was blurry but she distinguished the features of her clothing: it was green, a pretty gown in gree with white laces on its edges. This figure, from a distant memory, Souseiseki somehow knew her. She was crying, shouting something with her hands reaching towards her.

"_Suiseiseki"_ she realized. From behind her twin there were also three other figures. One was dressed in pink, another in yellow, and the last in red.

"_Hinaichigo, Kanaria, Shinku"_

Lapis Lazuli suddenly felt being pulled off the ground. Up to head width with a familiar figure. She has a silky, silver-white hair that is kept under a lacy, black headband. She looked at her eyes, eyes that seeped with triumph, hatred, glee all at once. She then turned her attention back to those running towards her.

**O O O**

"NO!! SUIGINTOU!! NOOOOO!!!!!" Suiseiseki shrieked as tears fell freely down her cheeks. Mercury Lampe looked at her back and smiled menacingly.

**O O O**

_(Slow Motion)_

"_SU-"_

_Shinku looked at Suigintou wide-eyed, mouth opened._

"_-I-"_

_Suigintou turned her attention back to Lapis Lazuli and pulled her sword._

"_-SEI-"_

_Suiseiseki's tears fell as she cried her plea. "DON'T!!!"_

_Suigintou thrusted her sword deeply on Souseiseki's stomach. Shinku cried with tears, Hinaichigo and Kanaria turned away as tears fell from their eyes._

"_-SE-!!" Souseiseki's eyes widened then became unfocused._

_Suigintou smiled evilly at the doll as she jerked her body off her sword, sending her off to her twin_

"_KI-----" Souseiseki gasped as she fell lifelessly._

_Suiseiseki lunged to catch her twin's body._

"_Souseiseki! SOUSEISEKI!!!"_

**O O O**

Suigintou lift off the ground, feeling pleased with her little revenge, leaving poor Suiseiseki mourning for her twin.

Souseiseki's lifeless body glowed in bright blue.

"S-Souseiseki?" Suiseiseki asked as tears fell from her cheek.

Souseiseki's body began to float while it was hugged by Suiseiseki. "No!!" Suiseiseki argued. "I Won't!! I Won't let you go –desu" however, Souseiseki's body surged a force that sent Suiseiseki flying, stumbling on the ground. From Souseiseki's body ejected a bright light. A crystal floated in the center of a ring of cosmos.

"_Rosa Mystica"_ Shinku whispered in a mix of awe and sorrow. Kanaria and Hinaichigo merely looked at the sight.

"Rosa Mystica"

Shinku spun around to see Barasuishou standing on a crystal pillar.

Suigintou opened her hand and accepted Souseiseki's Rosa Mystica, thrusting it in her chest. Suigintou radiated a deeper magenta aura. _'This feeling!'_ she opened her arms as if embracing such existence. _'Its warmth'_ Suigintou trailed off with her thought as she flew aimlessly, enjoying the surge within her.

Suigintou opened her eyes and beheld those before her. She smiled at them, all of them as she shielded herself with her wings and jerked them open, sending a gust of black feathers, swarming over the auditorium.

The other dolls shielded their gaze from such force, with Suiseiseki protecting Souseiseki's body.

Feeling contented, Suigintou halted her attack.

"I would like to finish all of you here, however…." The turned her back against them and spread her wings. "I have pressing matters to attend to" and flew off the exit.

Shinku narrowed her eyes _"Suigintou"_

She then turned her gaze on to the weeping Suiseiseki then to Hinaichigo and to Kanaria. Something's not right… Shinku's eyes widened in horror. She immediately pushed herself and the dolls next to her away and spun around missing Barasuishou's crystal saber by inches, wounding her of her left arm. However, Shinku fell off balance and hit the ground. Barasuishou stood before her, poising her sword. Just then…

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Barasuishou screamed as a blast hit her from behind sending her off her feet. She pun around upon her impact…

"S-Suiseiseki…" Shinku trailed.

Jade Stern stood, emanating a brighter, emerald aura than before. She glared deeply at Barasuishou. "You…" Suiseiseki walked towards her.

Barasuishou managed on her feet. She tried to move her right arm but seemed… broken.

"All of this…" She stopped and pointed her watering can at Rozenkristall. "…ALL OF THIS IS YOUR FAULT" water gushed from the can that Barasuishou easily evaded. She evaded the water but not the vines however and found her left arm caught.

Suiseiseki extended her free arm and held it open. "If you hadn't come… Souseiseki wouldn't have died –desu" she closed her eyes and held her tears "If you hadn't come along galloping here declaring that crap Alice Game… This wouldn't have happened!!" Suiseiseki tried closing her palm, causing the plant to squeeze onto Barasuishou's shoulder. She winced in pain.

"IF YOU HADN'T COME SOUSEISEKI MIGHT STILL BE WITH US!!" Suiseiseki opened her palm and clenched it into a fist, making the plant crush Barasuishou's arm. The pain was intense for Barasuishou. Tears dropped from her eyes as she lay wasted on the ground. She breathed deeply between her shocked eyes.

"_Fa-ther" _Barasuishou managed between her breaths. Suiseiseki began towards her again. As she neared barasuishou however, a portal rift opened beside Barasuishou and out came Laplace.

He bowed before the dolls and looked at Barasuishou. He took off his hat and held it over Barasuishou as dust sparkled all over her. Barasuishou glowed and was sucked off by a rift behind her.

"Laplace…" Suiseiseki trailed with such hatred, hatred for letting the criminal escape.

Laplace put his hat back and bowed before them. "Forgive the intrusion my ladies, but at this point, it is irrelevant to continue the ball when the host and some of the guests have left. I suggest that you take this opportunity to narrate every scene with the one who owns you."

He bowed again and leapt on the rift.

'_One who owns us?' _Shinku thought. _'Jun…"_

**O O O**

'_This feeling…' _Suigintou thought as she flew back in the real world. She was disturbed despite the fact that she finally had a Rosa Mystica. In the corner of her mind, something wasn't right. But what was it? What could it be? She felt warm. True after having the Mystica she felt warm… but no… the truth is, she's been feeling warm even before the Alice Game began… uneasy… _'Megu…'_ she thought as she sped off under the crested moon.

**O O O**

The sun was high in Kirakishou's N-Field making her wear a white Sunday hat as she tended to her rose garden.

Snip 

Kirakishou pruned a rose.

Snip 

A rift opened beside her tea table and out came Laplace carrying Barasuishou. Enju, who was sitting on one of the chairs and has been observing the whole scene after his makeshift portrayal of Rozen, leapt up and came to the aid of his doll. Laplace passed Barasuishou, who was sleeping soundly, gently to Enju. The movement however awakened Barasuishou.

"_Father"_ she said meekly under the arms of Enju, her tears falling down again. _"Father.. I am.. I am.."_

"Junk?" Kirakishou said, smiling, as she pruned another rose.

snip 

Enju glared at her intensely but disregarded her comment and focused on her injured daughter.

snip 

"_Shh…"_ he comforted. _"Pay no heed to her. You're no junk. You're my masterpiece. My daughter"_ he whispered to Barasuishou who blushed at his words of comfort. _"Don't worry, I'll fix up that arm of yours after we return back at our workshop"_

snip 

Enju then turned to Kirakishou. "We're going" he stated and moved towards the mirror. Kirakishou merely waved her arm and adjusted her hat, seemingly focused on her gardening. He then turned to Laplace and nodded. The rabbit bowed back.

**O O O**

Laplace neared the seventh doll "Gardening?" he chimed. "I have never seen you engage in such tasks before" he added.

Kirakishou sighed and straightened herself. She took off her hat and wiped her forehead with a handkerchief and set her hat back. "You can after all, adjust the weather" Laplace suggested. "Could this be a whim perhaps?"

Kirakishou glanced at her and smiled and tended back to the roses.

snip 

"Say Laplace?" she queried.

"Madame?"

"Even with the little power I have given to Barasuishou, she seem to do her job well. Too well" she frowned as she pruned another rose.

"Betreyal?"

Kirakishou sighed. "Don't mock me Laplace. We both know you have the ability of foresight"

snip 

"But still, everything turned out well" Kirakishou chimed. "I never expected for one of my sisters to be defeated though" she smiled "Onee-sama is really powerful" she mused.

snip 

Kirakishou held the rose she just pruned. "So beautiful" she said.

"True but… even beauty corrupts…"

Kirakishou sighed again. "It's sad though that Barasuishou wasn't the one to acquire Souseiseki's Rosa Mystica…" she let the rose fell.

snip 

"As a rose begins to bloom, its beauty slowly emerges however…" Kirakishou began.

snip 

"When a rose becomes mature, we can say that she has finally reached the peak of her life"

snip 

"After maturity, the rose begins to wither away and die."

snip 

"A withering rose is indeed…" snip "…unsightly…" snip 

"Is that the reason why you are pruning?" queried Laplace.

Kirakishou smiled.

"Is that also the reason why you love her so much?"

snip 

"The other dolls have matured because of Father's love… all except me… and Onee-sama"

snap 

"We are still a rose that is beginning to bloom. Father will only notice us only if we become Alice…"

snip 

"Then why not go against Suigintou and become Alice yourself?" Kirakishou twitched her eye. The thought of going against Onee-sama… unforgivable… "I should kill you for such insult Laplace" she said while smiling and tending to her roses.

snip 

"I do not wish to insult you milady… I was merely… curious" he bowed.

Kirakishou sighed. "During her time, Onee-sama has been the first yet she was the least loved"

snip 

"Father loved Shinku more. Father loved the other dolls more."

snip 

"With that I pity Onee-sama and thus, have decided to give her my Rosa Mystica if ever we meet."

snip 

"But since Father never gave me a physical form, I have been damned in this world for ages, only observing Onee-sama from afar."

snip 

"Despite this however, I have seen her suffering… her pains… under the hands of Shinku and the others… I could not tolerate such…"

snip 

"…injustice."

"Now Onee-sama's days of suffering will end…"

snip 

"… no one will stand against her, not even Shinku and her medium or the other dolls…"

snip 

"… and in the end, it will be I who will be at her side when she becomes Alice. Not that puny Megu…"

a snipping sound that echoes all throughout the N-Field 

"Would you care for some tea?" Kirakishou invited Laplace. As they headed on their way back, the mature roses that she pruned earlier began to wither and decay rapidly until they become dust, left to be scattered by the wind.

**O O O**

End of Act 4

**O O O O O O O O O O**

Indeed how deep the wounds of the past linger in one's heart?


	5. Act 5: IsolationSolitude

Author's note: Rozen Maiden is a copyright of PEACH-PIT. Please don't sue me T.T thanks to GaryA, Epsilon, and to evil-poptart for helping me especially the reviews.

**O O O O O O O O O O**

Rozen Maiden: Eternal Play

Act 5: Isolation//Solitude

Suigintou peeked at Megu's room and found it dark. She became troubled and slid the window of her room. Mercury Lampe hopped from the sill and tried to look in the darkness.

"Megu?" she asked out loud as she neared her medium's bed

No response.

She hopped on to it to see it empty. Suigintou's eyes widened in fear. Where could she be?

She felt her way in the darkness as she headed for the door.

"Haven't you heard?" said a female voice from outside.

"What?" her companion asked.

"The girl in this room, the one with the heart disease."

"Oh Megu-chan?" Suigintou's eyes widened upon hearing her medium's name. She moved closer to the door and opened it a bit to overhear the conversation.

"What about her?"

"She had an attack hours ago" her companion replied. Suigintou's eyes widened in terror.

"Oh really? How is she now?"

The nurse nodded. "They say she was delivered to Intensive Care… "

Intensive Care was the word Suigintou needed to hear. As the nurses passed by, she slid outside and opened her wings and flew with such speed. She passed by the empty hallways as she read the signs.

'_Intensive Care, Intensive Care, WHERE THE HELL IS IT!?!'_ she thought as she sped past hallways, in search for the room named Intensive Care.

Suigintou heard footsteps from around a corner. She looked at her path for any object to conceal her, but nothing.

"_Meddlesome human…"_ She gritted under her teeth as she opened her palm, drew her sword, and sped straight at the human!

**O O O**

"There" Enju said proudly before Barasuishou. "Try it" he smiled.

Barasuishou nodded and tried moving her once shattered left arm. Slowly, her arm lifted, and her fingers moved. She was whole again.

"Father" Barasuishou blushed before Enju who knelt before her and held her hand

"I won't let anything bad happen to you Barasuishou" he smiled as Barasuishou's blush grew deeper. After patting Rozenkristal's head, Enju rose and went to his store room, leaving Barasuishou gazing at her hands that have been held warmly by Enju.

She blushed and placed the hands on her chest.

"Father"

**O O O**

Suigintou bulleted at the wandering human who appeared on the hallway, he was a doctor as what his attire depicts of him and seems to be engrossed by the records under his hand. He nudged his glasses as he walked aimlessly on the hallway, unaware of the shooting figure headed for him.

Just as Suigintou neared the human she banked sharply above to the ceiling and sliced the fluorescent lamp that illuminated the hallway and shot black feathers at the other lamps ahead, engulfing the area in darkness.

The sudden dimming of the lights startled the human to even notice a black-winged doll shooting past his records, scattering them all over the blackened hallway.

"Is somebody there?" the human cried as he knelt and felt the records he held earlier.

"_Why do humans have to be a bother" _Mercury Lampe frowned as she continued her search for Megu, speeding past hallways again until she glanced past a sign that has the word 'Intensive ' written on it. She halted abruptly and flew back at the sign.

" Intensive Care" it read.

Suigintou noticed the hallway beside the sign and sped to it. She saw a door open and accelerated beside the door to conceal herself. A nurse came out along with a doctor.

"Make sure that you contact Megu Kakizaki's parents. They need to know that she is currently under a coma"

The door closed and the doctor, along with his nurse passed by, leaving a shocked Suigintou floating in midair. She leaned herself on the wall as her wings skid her down slowly, her eyes blank with tears forming, beginning to fall down her cheek. When her feet touched the floor she fell down to her knees.

"_M-Megu…"_ she whimpered. She turned around the door beside her and gathered all her strength to stand up. She flew wearily at the door and turned the knob open. She slid inside and landed in the darkness. Suigintou was greeted by a figure that lay lifeless on the bed.

"M-Megu…" Suigintou inched slowly at her. The silence of the room was accompanied by the beeping of the machine and the whisk of a human's deep breathing under an oxygen mask.

When Suigintou neared her medium, she hopped on to her bed and sat beside her. Tears watered the blanket that comforted her medium.

"M-Megu…"

"I-I'm sorry…" Mercury Lampe cried as she hugged her medium. "I-I used too much of your power. I-I was…"

"… Selfish?"

Suigintou held herself off Megu and turned to the voice. She spun around and focused her eyes in the darkness.

"Who is there?! SHOW YOURSELF" she flung her hand and fired her feathers into an empty space.

"My, my, such a warm welcome" he appeared slightly from the shadows where Suigintou aimed until only a part of his furry face was lighted.

"Laplace?" Mercury Lampe startled.

The rabbit bowed before her.

"Is this your doing?" Suigintou asked coldly.

"No, no, milady it is not I who was the culprit."

"Who then?" Suigintou trailed, never removing her gaze on the enigma that stood before her.

"It was… Snow White…"

Suigintou raised her brow quizzically. "Snow White?"

Laplace nodded. "She came when the seven dwarves were away, and gave an apple to the crone witch…"

'_That isn't what exactly happened in the story'_ Suigintou thought.

"Forgive me milady but I have to go."

"Laplace! Wait!" Suigintou cried. "You know who it was!! Tell me!!" She aimed at him again and shot her black feathers.

"Bring her roses to cheer her up." Laplace said as he bowed before her again and vanished in the darkness, Suigintou's feathers hitting nothingness.

"_R-Roses…" _Suigintou spat with such hate, clenching the bed sheet beside her.

**O O O**

Jun watched as Suiseiseki carefully placed her twin and her arm inside her case. Such brutality, he thought. This Alice Game is no battle for honor, this is sheer brutality, these may be dolls but whatever method they utilize in order to win is… inhumane.

**O O O**

_**-flashback-**_

It was around four in the morning when Jun felt a tug on his bed.

"What?" he said groggily.

"Jun, Jun wake up!"

"Hinaichigo, what is it so early in the morning?" he said sluggishly as he reached for his glasses.

"Unyuu- Jun, Souseiseki…"

"What about Souseiseki?" Jun said as she scanned his room after placing his glasses. He noticed from a corner Suiseiseki carrying her twin and Kanaria and Shinku beside her. He then turned to Hinaichigo who was now crying. He turned back to them to see tears pouring down their cheeks.

"Wh-What the hell happened!!"

_**- end flashback-**_

**O O O**

Suiseiseki wept before Lapis Lazuli while Shinku stood beside her. Kanaria and Hinaichigo wept solemnly under Nori's embrace and Jun sat sadly on his futon, all of them leaving Jade Stern to have a moment with her twin.

'_If there is only one way I could fix her arm back…'_ Jun thought but alas, he was an ordinary human, living an extraordinary life… a life which he has no control of. He stood up from his bed and slowly walked near the Gardener and sat beside her. He looked at Souseiseki… how peaceful she was in her sleep despite the cruelty Suigintou did to her.

_**-flashback-**_

"_Jun we need to talk" said Souseiseki "In private if you may"_

"_What's it all about?" he eyed her quizzically._

"_It's something about Shinku"_

_Jun stood and followed Lapis Lazuli._

"_In the mirror?" he asked._

"_Yes" she replied. "we won't be disturbed there."_

_Jun nodded and followed Souseiseki's lead as she entered her N-Field._

"_You seem to be a bit edgy today… what is it about?"_

"_Jun" _

_Jun raised his brow._

"_Do you know why Shinku acted like that when you gave her the brooch?" Souseiseki asked calmly._

"_N-No… I have no idea why she refused it… it was lovel-"_

"_It's because…" Souseiseki interrupted._

_**- end flashback-**_

'_Revenge huh…' _Jun thought. _'I hope you're happy Suigintou'_ the medium clenched his fist and gritted his teeth as tears dropped on his sweatshirt.

_**-flashback-**_

"_Ah Jun…?"_

_Jun turned to Souseiseki's attention._

"_Wh-Why…" The doll set her eyes downcast. "Why did you give me this brooch?"_

_The medium smiled. "We both know why Shinku would refuse it. She does not want to remember the reason why Suigintou is bitter towards her. I would like to tell her that what she is doing is wrong." Jun said in a sad tone. Souseiseki looked up to him in wonder._

"_Wrong?"_

_Jun nodded. "I know that the past hurts. Take it from me. Back then when I lost faith in everyone. Remembering the past would always cause me pain." Jun's eyes were downcast as he remembered back then when he was humiliated and isolated himself from society thus, becoming a hikikomori._

"_But, after what Shinku did for me, I realized that it's ok to accept the sad memories every now and then. By appreciating what sadness we have experienced in our lives, we learn to appreciate the good ones people bring." Souseiseki observed the human's eyes. It has a spark that she could not describe. A mix of sadness, joy and sincerity._

"_Th-Then why me?" lapis Lazuli asked._

_Jun raised his head to the doll._

"_Why did you choose this brooch then? Of all the gifts why this?" the doll asked calmly, showing the brooch to the medium. _

_Jun smiled and waved his hand to the doll, instructing her to come forth. The doll obeyed without question. Jun held her free hand and put his other hand above it. "Now drop the brooch" Jun instructed. Souseiseki raised her brow but obeyed nonetheless. As she dropped the brooch, Jun quickly moved his hand away, making the brooch fall on Souseiseki's other hand._

"_I always wanted to do that to Shinku." He smiled at her._

"_I-I do not understand." Souseiseki mused dumbfounded by what just happened._

"_No matter how many times you let go of the past, it will always come back to you" the medium said happily._

"_So instead of throwing it away..." Jun took hold of Souseiseki's hand that she used to drop the brooch and placed it over her other hand thus, concealing the brooch within. "… you keep it…" and Jun placed the doll's concealed hands on her chest. "… and cherish it.. for as long as you appreciate the sadness of your past…"_

"… _you can appreciate the goodness of your present…" Souseiseki concluded, her eyes wide with astonishment._

_Jun smiled at her back as he patted her hat "Silly doll…" he chimed as he stood up and went up the stairs._

_Souseiseki blushed and looked at the brooch that was concealed in her hand._

"_Thank You… Jun-kun"_

_**- end flashback-**_

Jun put his hand on Suiseiseki's head as he let his tears fall for her twin.

'_Souseiseki…'_

Jade Stern drove herself to Jun's side for comfort as she mourned over Lapis Lazuli. She cried hard and loud and all Jun could do for her was be at her side and hug her tight.

**O O O**

Suigintou turned her gaze back at her medium that seemed to be sleeping soundly.

"_I'll save you… Megu…" _Suigintou whispered as she held her hand up high, sending a blue wisp above her medium making it move in circles until a portal to her dream world is formed.

She stood up from where she sat and floated to Megu's dream world.

Suigintou landed in the middle of a rose field filled with white roses. Suigintou surveyed the area and shouted Megu's name. No answer. Mercury Lampe spread her wings and flew off the ground. She surveyed the world under her gaze.

'_Where could she be?'_

Suigintou flew all over Megu's dream world until she noticed an isle in the middle of the like. Perked by her interest, Suigintou sped off to the isle. As she came closer, Mercury Lamp distinguished the figure of a human seated before a small table.

"Megu!!" Suigintou cried.

"There you are" Suigintou said as she landed behind her medium. "Silly girl!! You had me worried" she added as she proceeded to her medium. Suigintou's horror came, however, after she neared her medium and stood beside her. Megu's eyes were lifeless, blankly staring across the lake.

"Megu!! Megu wake up!! WAKE UP!!" Suigintou cried as she shook her medium. "Wake up Megu!!"

But the only answer she got was silence from her medium. "Megu please!! Wake up!" Suigintou pleaded more this time, tears falling down her cheeks.

"Megu!!" Suigintou cried as she raised her hand and slapped the girl. Nothing. Megu's cheek only became red by what Suigintou have done but still, she remained lifeless.

"Megu!!" Suigintou fell down her knees. "Please… Please don't go!!" she cried as she hugged her medium's leg. "Megu…"

"_Bring her roses to cheer her up."_

Laplace's words played again in her mind. She then remembered the rose field with white roses.

Suigintou's teary eyes widened. "Roses!!" she exclaimed. Suigintou immediately stood up and floated near her medium. "Megu stay here" she said. "I'll be back. Hang on a bit longer ok." And Suigintou sped off to the rose field she came before.

As she neared the rose field she noticed that it was now different from before.

"Wh-What the-" she gritted her teeth upon such sight.

The filled that once teemed with white roses are now full of red ones.

Mercury Lampe landed in the middle and spun around, desperately searching for a rose of another color. But wherever she looked, all she saw was red.

"Why…" Suigintou fumed.

"Of all the roses why does it have to be this?!" Suigintou roared as she summoned her blade and began hacking the red roses.

"WHY WHY WHY?!?" she shrieked as she cut a rose in half.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Suigintou raged as she hacked another.

"Of all the roses why does it have to be red!?"

As Mercury Lampe was about to slash another, an image of Megu appeared, forcing her to halt her attack on the harmless rose. Suigintou dropped her sword and fell to her knees in tears.

"Why… Why…" She sobbed.

Unbeknownst to Mercury Lampe, as she wept, a figure began towards her. Any red rose that this figure passed by suddenly turned to white.

"Why does it have to a red rose?" Suigntou whined.

"Here" a voice said.

Suigintou raised her head to the voice and noticed a white rose being handed down to her.

"Wh-Who are you?"

She then turned her gaze back at the figure that stood before her. She was well dressed in white with her locks flowing freely by the wind. Suigintou noticed her gold eye and a rose on her right… a rose-eye?

Suigintou's eyes widened.

"Barasuishou!!" she glared as she immediately pulled herself off the ground with her wings.

"You?! Why are you here?" she looked at the figure again who stood unmoved from her spot. It was Barasuishou alright however; she was dressed in a different fashion and manner than the Barasuishou before and had a different location of the rose eye.

"I mean you no harm Onee-sama" the doll said as she slowly turned her golden gaze to her sister.

"Onee…. Chan?" Suigintou looked at her curiously.

Whoever this doll was she was different from Barasuishou. She seemed to be… kinder. As Suigintou examined her from above only then did she notice the white roses amongst the red. Amidst the field of red roses was a path of white roses that ended on the spot where this doll stood. Sensing no threat from her, Suigintou decided to land down but still kept her distance.

"If you're not Barasuishou then who are you" she demanded sternly. "You called me Onee-sama earlier. Are we related? But I have already met the seventh doll and I believe that that isn't you." Mercury Lampe added.

The doll in white simply smiled back at her. "So many questions Onee-sama" she began to walk towards her.

"Stop right there!" Suigintou warned. Kirakishou broke her smile into wonder. "It seems that you don't trust me yet."

"And who said I will?" Suigintou raised a brow.

Kirakishou smiled again. "Then, let me leave you with these white roses" she said, presenting the rose path behind her "for you to offer to your medium." She then turned back at her sister and glanced at her slightly. "'til then Onee-sama" she smiled as a mirror emerged before her for her exit.

Suigintou's eyes widened in astonishment. "W-Wait!" she cried as she held her hand.

"Au revoire" Kirakishou smiled as she entered the mirror, leaving a puzzled Suigintou.

"She's.. gone…"

Suigintou looked at the white roses and began picking them up. She then hurried back to Megu who never left her place.

"Here" Suigintou offered. "These are for you Megu." Suigintou smiled as she held the roses to her. Megu's lifless face quivered and moved, much to Suigintou's delight, and looked at the roses before her. She lifted her hand and accepted it from her doll.

"They are pretty" Megu mused to herself.

"Yes they really are" chimed a familiar voice. Megu raised her head to the blurred figure before her. She was in black. As the figure slowly cleared, Megu began to distinguish her other features. She noticed the black, lacy headband she wore, how pretty her silver-silk hair is, the wings on her back, and the tears on her face.

"Angel-san?" she said meekly, raising her hand to Suigintou's cheek. Suigintou accepted her hand and rested her cheek onto it. "Megu…" she sobbed.

"Did I make you worry?" Megu smiled, her eyes becoming alive now. She placed beside the flowers and hugged Suigintou deeply.

"Megu… I-I'm sorry" Suigintou whimpered.

"Shh… Don't cry now Angel-san"

"Y-You foolish human…" she sobbed as she pulled herself away from her, wiping her tears "Wh-Who said I was crying? Who said I was concerned? Who said I need you? I can defeat my sisters without your help. I can become Alice on my own. I am stro……." Suigintou droned on and on and Megu replied her with a smile.

**O O O**

"So how did it feel?"

Laplace greeted Kirakishou as she emerged from the mirror.

Kirakishou blushed, clasped her hands and rested her cheek onto it "ah.. Onee-sama" she exclaimed flirtily.

"Onee-sama…" she opened her arms. "Did you see Laplace? I was there! Right before Onee-sama" she then held her thumb and index finger towards Laplace, as if she was measuring something, and observed it under her golden gaze. "I was thiiiis close to Onee-sama" she droned on her flirtatious tone.

"This close" she emphasized by nearing her hand onto Laplace.

"Yes milady I see." The rabbit replied nonchalantly.

"Ahh… Onee-sama" still she mused, never paying any attention to him, resting her head again onto her clasped hands and swaying back and forth in a tune she could only hear.

"Onee-sama"

**O O O**

"SOUSEISEKI!!" Matsu Shibasaki cried along with Suiseiseki. The Shibasakis heard the news of the incident and immediately came for Souseiseki. They mourned over their adopted daughter whom they loved very much and treated like one of their own child, like a sibling to their late Kazuki, and the pain of her sudden passing… her murder, was overwhelming.

Mi-chan, who was wiping her glasses and her tears, also sat nearby with Kanaria under her wing, Tomoe sat with Hinaichigo alongside with Nori who was wiping her tears every now and then.

"Here" Jun handed Motoharu Shibasaki a cup of tea as he sat beside his wife.

"Ma'am?" Jun offered Mrs. Shibasaki tea which she sadly refused.

"After I lost Kazuki, I never thought I would experience this… agony again" he sobbed as he gripped his cup tightly. Jun could not think of any words of comfort to offer to the old man. All he could do was accompany him in his loss, in the loss they are experiencing.

As the old man wept, he felt a warm hand reach to him. When he opened his eyes, he saw the hand of Shinku, seated between him and his wife, consoling the both of them. He looked at the doll who smiled back.

"To us dolls, there is no feeling of life or death." Reiner Rubien began as she looked soothingly at Mr. Shibasaki. Mrs. Shibasaki along with Suiseiseki who were both crying stopped and looked meekly at Shinku.

"There are only memories." She said as she turned to Mrs. Shibasaki. "Souseiseki may be gone physically but her memory is still here" she said as she held her hand over her chest. "And I'm sure, that wherever she is, she will be saddened by how you've been keeping up with her passing." She smiled at Jade Stern.

"Let us mourn for her this night and look forward in meeting her the next morning" Shinku smiled. "For Souseiseki has never left us." He added, glancing at Souseiseki as she slept in her box. "She is merely… asleep, dreaming a beautiful dream with all of us." Reiner Rubin gave a warm smile that seemed to calm all of them, all but Suiseiseki.

"How! How do you assume that she is sleeping well!!" Suiseiseki began.

"She was murdered!! BRUTALLY MURDERED BY SUIGINTOU!!" Suiseiseki raged. Everyone looked away, as if avoiding the truth before them. "She… She…" Suiseiseki clenched her fist "Tore off Souseiseki's arm!! I was there! I saw it up close as Souseiseki died in agony!" Tears began to flow again. "How can you be sure Shinku? That Souseiseki was indeed happy, dreaming a beautiful dream?!"

Shinku stood and went near Jade Stern who slapped her instinctively.

"Suiseiseki!" Jun cut in.

"No Jun!" Shinku ordered sharply. "Let her be." She then turned her gaze to the gardener.

"Satisfied Suiseiseki?" Reiner Rubin asked coolly.

Suiseiseki raised her hand to slap Shinku again which she immediately caught. Jade Stern struggled her hand free but was embraced by Shinku.

"Souseiseki!" Jade Stern sobbed under Shinku's arms.

"Shinku… Souseiseki… Souseiseki…"

"Shhh… It's ok…" Shinku calmed her as she whisked the gardener's hair softly, gently, while letting her mourn for her twin.

"Souseiseki will be fine as long as you believe in your heart" Reiner Rubin comforted.

**O O O**

It was late when the Shibasakis, Tomoe, and Mi-chan left. Suiseiseki and Hinaichigo now slept back under their cases and Nori went to bed and left everything under Jun's control, leaving him and Reiner Rubin in the dining area.

"Tea?" Jun offered to the doll who sat on the counter. She nodded her approval.

"My, my, you are quite obedient lately" Shinku chimed as the tea was handed down to her.

"Don't kid yourself you evil doll" Jun smirked as he went to the sink and washed the tableware. Shinku took a sip off the brim and set the cup back on the saucer. Shinku eyed her medium as he tackled the chores beforehand. How much has he grown? She asked to herself. Before, she wondered why Holie chose such an unruly medium. Now she knew why. Shinku looked again at the brimming tea before taking another sip. Shinku seemed to have remembered something and hopped down her chair.

"Are you finished?" Jun asked, never turning to the doll.

"No, not yet." She replied as she headed up the stairs. Moments later, she was back with her music box and set it at the counter as she resumed her seat.

Jun was nearly finished washing the tableware when he heard a sweet, familiar tune. He turned around to see Shinku drinking her tea with her music box beside her. The doll caught her gaze and raised a brow quizzically at him.

"What?" she asked sternly.

Jun countered by frowning at the doll "It's none of your business" he snapped and set back to his chores, leaving Shinku to indulge in her tea.

After awhile, Jun wiped off his hands on a dry towel and began heading out the kitchen.

"Jun?"

"Huh?"

"Would you care for some tea" Shinku offered without even taking her lips off her cup or glancing even at the medium. Jun raised a brow but obliged nonetheless. He got himself a cup and sat beside her and poured tea on his and on hers. He slouched as he drank his tea.

"Jun, don't display such manners on the table" Shinku remanded as she took a sip.

"Yeah, yeah" Jun replied slyly.

"It's Yes" Shinku once again corrected.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, ye-OW!!" Jun felt his cheek as it was whipped by Shinku using her hair. "Y-you evil…" Jun merely trailed off what he was about to say and continued drinking his tea, so as Shinku, both of them drinking tea in silence, accompanied by the tune of the music box.

Shinku laid down her cup and looked at the rich liquid sadly. She remembered Souseiseki. "To live is-"

"-to fight". Jun concluded. The doll looked at her medium sadly. Jun stood up from his seat and went behind the doll who soon found herself under the warmth of his embrace. Shinku looked down as droplets of sorrow watered her red dress.

**O O O**

End of Act 5

**O O O O O O O O O O**


	6. Act 6: Convalescence

Author's note: It's been awhile, been gone through midterms hell week and seems depressed of the possible outcome. –Sigh- anyway, I want to give my deepest gratitude to GaryA for helping me on this one. Thanks a lot dude!

**O O O O O O O O O O**

Rozen Maiden: Eternal Play

Act 6: Convalescence

It was around 2 in the morning when Jun Sakurada woke up.

"Bathroom" he grumbled as he reached for his glasses. After placing them on, he surveyed his room and noticed a figure seated in front of a case.

"Suiseiseki?"

Suiseiseki faced him slightly, permitting Jun to notice the tears falling down her cheek.

"Souseiseki?" Jun said in a sympathetic tone.

"I… I-I really can't believe it –desu." Jade Stern sobbed.

Jun stood up and placed his hand over her headdress. "Hey, where's that strong, stubborn Suiseiseki that always pester me?" he smiled. "Seeing you like this, Souseiseki might be sad" he ruffled her headdress and went off to the bathroom. Suiseiseki turned to him slightly as he left then returned back to her twin.

"I miss you Souseiseki…"

**O O O**

When Jun came back, Suiseiseki still sat beside Souseiseki's case. He sighed and headed to the closet.

Suiseiseki continued her vigil until she felt something warm around her. She turned at her shoulder to see a thick, fur blanket resting on her shoulder. She locked her gaze onto Jun who just sat behind her.

"J-Jun?"

The medium turned to her and smiled as he patted his lap. The doll looked at him curiously then turned to his lap which he patted again. Idly, Jade Stern stood and went to Jun and sat on his lap as she faced her twin again, persistent on her vigil. Jun embraced the doll and whispered something at Suiseiseki's ear. Jade stern turned sharply over her shoulder only to find herself, actually her lips, an inch away from the medium's… He heart skipped a beat as she blushed deeply.

She cuddled comfortably under Jun's arms as she continued mourning for her sister.

**O O O**

"Do you like it Laplace?" Kirakishou beamed.

"It's wonderful milady." He mused.

From where a Victorian Mansion once stood in Kirakishou's N-Field now seated a huge, glamorous castle, tarnished in bright ivory.

"But why make such drastic changes milady?" Laplace glanced at her.

"Of course such preparations are necessary for in this castle, Alice shall be born in the personality of Onee-sama" she clasped her hands and rested her cheek on them.

"Come Laplace, let us see the interior." Snowdrop Kristall invited.

**O O O**

The halls of Kirakishou's palace were indeed grand. Wreaths of white roses hung above every window and vines filled with the same rose were decorated on the castle walls. Beside the elegant hallways stood ivory-made statues, warriors with spears that stood guard as Snowdrop Kristall made her way. In the far end of that same hall were two opposing stairways that had an arrangement of white roses situated in every corner. Snowdrop lead the way upstairs as Laplace followed behind. He glanced ahead to see their destination but saw infinity above. After a few hours of treading on the ivory stairs, they finally stood before a huge ivory door, engraved with vines and roses. Kirakishou placed her hands on the knob and turned the entrance open.

Laplace shielded his eyes before grasping the beauty of the main hall. The sun glimmered from the skylight that roofed the whole auditorium. From the opposite end of the entrance stood a chair fit for a king, rather for a queen. Laplace followed Kirakishou to the throne as she made her way on the polished ivory floor that was so white, so clear, it reflected their images. Kirakishou sat on her throne as she crossed her legs and folded her fingers.

"Well?" she beamed under her golden eye.

"This is splendid milady. A sanctuary blessed to witness the birth of Alice." Laplace mused.

"Yes, the sacred ground that will stand witness to the birth of Alice…" Kirakishou smiled manically.

**O O O**

Enju sat silently at his workshop sanding off edges of some dolls he made for his shop, as Barasuishou sat on a nearby table, never leaving her gaze off her father whom she adored so much.

The mirror glimmered as Laplace appeared and bowed before them.

"Any news?" Enju asked, never glancing at his visitor.

"It is about to begin" Laplace said as he began changing to his human form. "Milady asked for your… participation…"

Enju just blew dust off the doll's face that he was holding. "Do I have to play as Rozen again?"

He nodded.

Enju sighed as he placed the piece he held back on the table "How… unfortunate…" and took another one to work on.

"Father?"

"What is it Barasuishou?"

"Father, may I ask the reason why you are mad at Rozen?"

"Rozen… is a pompous son-of-a-" the piece Enju held cracked. "I could never forgive him for stealing the attention of everyone! He was Master's favorite child."

"And Alice's…" Shirosaki hinted.

"Shut up!!" Enju snapped, crashing the doll piece he held. Barasuishou shuddered by what she saw and became frightened by how Enju had reacted.

"This discussion never happened" Enju declared as he stood up and took off his working apron. As he turned around he saw Barasuishou standing before him.

"I'm sorry father" Barasuishou sobbed before him.

Enju ruffled her hair as he passed her by. "I'm going for a walk. Take care of everything Shirosaki." Barasuishou stopped crying and looked where he left.

Shirosaki adjusted his glasses and smirked.

**O O O**

"It's really a miracle you snapped out of your coma" said a woman who sat beside Megu.

"Yeah… I guess" the girl replied dully, ever gazing outside the windy sky.

"We are so glad that you're fine" said a man beside the woman.

Megu sighed "Father, bribing me with such praises is annoying." The wind blew some leaves off a nearby tree. "Life is fleeting, much so is mine. Like the leaves of that dying tree, soon my life will be extinguished." Megu said happily.

"Don't say that Megu" Mrs. Kakazaki said worriedly. "We love you and would pain to see you go."

Megu sighed again and looked at her mother. "If you love me then end my suffering" she smiled.

"But Megu sweetie-" Megu's father interrupted.

"Silence!!" Megu cried.

Suigintou who was overhearing the conversation opened her eyes in shock. She glanced slightly from outside the open window and saw how infuriated Megu was.

"Stop your hypocrisy and admit it! It would be better for the both of you if I just died!"

Megu's mother now covered her face and was in tears.

"Megu" her Father tried to calm her.

"Out!!" Megu pointed angrily at the door.

"But dear…"

"I said OUT!!"

Megu's father sighed and comforted his wife as they left the room while her mother is in tears.

"What was that about?" Suigintou asked uncaringly at her medium. She sat at the sill gazing away from her medium who was breathing deeply.

Megu composed herself in front of the doll and loosened her grip on the sheets. "Angel-san…"

"Why are you like that to your parents? Moreover, to your father?" she asked in an uncaring tone but deep inside, she was curious, troubled by such reactions from Megu.

"Well, I guess I just can't stand it."

"Stand what?"

"Their pretenses, their make-believe hope, their arrogance over facts. I cannot trust them. I cannot trust them to free me from this misery. This mock façade of love they are showing to me. I was born as a junk and will die soon as a junk."

Suigintou's eyes widened. _"Megu…"_

Suigintou turned her gaze away from her medium and back to the bright sky. _'Even when Father left me unfinished, I did not hate him nor thought of hating him. Instead, I tried to prove my worth by struggling to become Alice. But…' _she glanced back at her medium again. _'This human… why is it she would gladly accept her fate? How come she embraces death? Maybe… maybe if Father hadn't given me a Rosa Mystica back then, maybe if Father didn't fix me after Shinku turned me into Junk, maybe… I would be like her. Maybe in the end, I would become Alice just to meet father and make him pay. But Father graced me with his kindness that's why…'_

"Are you alright Angel-san?" Megu asked at the doll, now in a calm tone.

Suigintou's thoughts snapped back as she turned around to her medium.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes" Suigintou spat as her eyes reflected her uncertainty.

"Megu?" Suigintou asked as she looked back to her view.

"Angel-san?"

"Why aren't you happy despite the fact that your Father shows his love for you?"

Megu looked down on her blanket and put her hand over her chest.

"Love? What love?"

Suigintou turned her attention to the medium.

"Do you think that this" Megu spread her hands and exposed everything around her. "is love? Being able to see every waning moment in this deathbed that even bore itself to sleep? Being able to see as the tree next to me wither and die and be reborn again? Being unable to move, to go places that I have never been? Being alive yet in a way or another, dead?" Tears began to roll down Megu's cheeks.

"_Megu"_

"Deep inside, they knew that I won't last long so they decided to make my remaining moments memorable. That's why they go and work abroad so that they can afford such luxury for me, such happiness for me to remember them." The medium covered her face as she cried hard.

Suigintou's eyes widened. She remembered back then when she sought her Father. She crawled past N-fields searching for him until she first met Shinku who helped her, despite her arrogant nature, to stand and used her other half to move. However, Shinku helped her only out of pity and did not thought of her as a contender in the Alice Game. Is this what Megu realized? That she was being helped by her parents but nonetheless, thought of her as junk?

Suigintou looked at her crying medium and flew and sat beside her. Mercury Lampe rested her cheek on Megu's shoulder and stroked her hair and comforted her. Somehow, deep inside, she could relate herself to what Megu is experiencing. She remembered again how Shinku helped her stand but in the end, disregarded her as nothing else but… junk.

**O O O**

Suiseiseki nudged herself comfortably as she woke up from her sleep. She tried to cover her yawn but felt restrained. She looked down to see arms wrapped around her, her eyes widened as she turned around to face Jun sleeping soundly behind her. She blushed as she noticed how cute he really is as some rays from the serene moon bathe his face. He's really cute without his nerdy glasses. She chuckled. She tried to free herself slowly from the medium but found his embrace tightened a bit.

"Suiseiseki don't go…" Jun muttered on his sleep.

Jade stern looked at the medium and blushed. The way he pleaded really was inviting as she found herself succumbing back to her sleep… under the warmth of Jun and the serenity of the moon.

**O O O**

Jun's dimples twitched as he woke up. He was about to stretch his arms when he felt something below him. He looked down to see Suiseiseki cuddled close to him.

'_Silly doll_'. He thought as he smiled at her as he carefully cradled her and placed her on his bed. He adjusted her sheets and went to his chair and opened some notes. Even if it was summer, he still had much to do, catching up before the start of the semester. He read some lectures and scribbled down notes. After awhile, he checked his watch. 8:18. He sighed, comforted himself on his chair as he took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. He then placed his glasses back and found himself gazing at the ceiling.

"_Back to work"_ he murmured. He opened the next page on the book he was reading. It was an exercise page. He reached for his pencil and a pad and began answering the questions. On a particular question, Jun thought out loud.

"If X minus Y equals 4, find the value of X and Y if Y equals 2X plus 20"

"So what happened to X then?" a familiar voice said from behind. Jun spun to his left to see Suiseiseki rubbing off her sleep.

"Su-Suiseiseki" Jun checked his watch. It was 8:41 in the morning. Jun looked concerned at the doll "Did you have enough rest? You were awake around 2 right?"

Jade Stern blushed deeply as she _remembered_ last night and slightly nodded. "S-s-s-s-so…" she stammered "Wh-what h-happens t-to Eh-ehks and Wh-why?" she hid her humiliation before him. Jun smiled. He remembered the night he became Suiseiseki's medium, the doll could not sleep back then and when he woke up, he saw her reading his math book upside down. Since then, she was curious about the adventures (more of mishaps) of X and his partner Y.

"hmm…" Jun looked back at the question. "According to this, X became negative 24" he jotted down his answer. "And Y became negative 28" he scribbled again.

"Are you enjoying asking stuff like this Suiseiseki?" he glanced at the doll.

Instinctively, Suiseiseki nodded rapidly.

Jun tilted his glasses and studied her. "Suiseiseki? Is everything alright? You're kind of..."

The doll looked at him worriedly.

"…weird today"

Suiseiseki's jaw dropped. She went near him and kicked his knee.

"UGHAAH" Jun grabbed his knee.

"Y-YOU EVIL DOLL!!!"

"That's for ignoring Suiseiseki and her feelings -desu"

She neared him again and struck his knee.

"UGHAAAAAH!!" Jun winced in pain.

"A-And what was that for?!"

Suiseiseki blushed as she turned and smiled at a recent memory.

_**-flashback-**_

Jun embraced the doll and whispered something at Suiseiseki's ear.

"If you are going to look after her, then might as well join you" Jun smiled at her.

Jade stern turned sharply over her shoulder only to find herself, actually her lips, an inch away from the medium's… He heart skipped a beat as she blushed deeply.

_**-end flashback-**_

She glanced back at the human medium and replied nonchalantly. "Just a whim"

"A… A WHIM!!"

"SUISEISEKI!!" Jun got up. The doll took her cue and ran out the door as the medium chased her.

The latches of Hinaichigo's case snapped open as Hinaichigo woke up rubbing her eyes.

"What's wrong –nano?"

"Honestly such an unruly way to start of the day" Shinku complained despite her efforts of concealing her smile. When Souseiseki died the house became quiet for awhile. For a time she mustn't have noticed, her life became… boring. Oh how she missed this loud day.

"You evil doll. Kicking me so hard like that!"

Jun came back with a struggling Suiseiseki in hand.

"Put me down chibi-ningen!!"

"Honestly, you too are very noisy."

"Good morning –nano! Unyuu! Jun is carrying Suiseiseki –nano!" the lively doll ran at Jun and pounced on his face. "I want to ride too –nano!" she exclaimed excitedly.

"Jun, it should have been your routine to prepare a warm cup of tea for me. Honestly, what a forgetful servant you are."

Jun grabbed Hinaichigo off his face who tried to reach for him (his face actually). "How could you say that under a situation like this?!"

"Hey maybe you want to put me down baka! Numbskull! CHIBI-NINGEN!!" Suiseiseki wailed.

"Jun! Jun!" Hinaichigo reached. "I want to ride Jun!"

"Jun, hurry up and prepare my tea"

"What the- WHAT THE HELL!!! YOU EVIL DOLLS!!!"

**O O O**

"Here"

Suigintou offered a cup to her medium.

It was the start of a bright day as the birds chirped soundly outside Megu's window.

"What's this?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Wow, tea" Megu glanced. She lifted the cup from the saucer and smelled the aroma. "Smells good." She commented

Suigintou blushed "If I remembered correctly, people usually DRINKtea not snuff off the aroma"

"Then I shall" Megu neared the cup to her lips.

"Careful, it's a bit hot" Suigintou warned.

Megu smiled as she pressed her lips on the brim and slowly drank the warm liquid. "Ummm… it's delicious Angel-san"

Suigintou blushed deeper as she glanced away. "Tch, how many times have I told you to not call me that"

Megu smiled. "Have I no right as your medium?"

Suigintou's closed her eyes, as they twitched, and forced to grit her teeth. "How pretentious"

"A strong Rozen Maiden such as me need not require the aid of a medium."

Megu smiled back. "If you say so." She turned her attention back to the tea and drank.

Moments later, there was a knock on the door. Megu was startled by this presence and turned to Suigintou who just left a couple of black feathers.

"Come in" Megu said.

The nurse entered the room carrying a bouquet of red roses.

"Somebody brought them here Megu-chan" the nurse said as she handed her the roses.

"Thanks" Megu caressed a rose. "They're pretty."

"Indeed" the nurse smiled and started to leave when she noticed the cup on her table. "Has somebody visited you lately?" the nurse asked.

"No one came. Why?" Megu gave a curious look at the nurse.

"Who gave you tea?"

Megu stared at her cup and stared back at the nurse and smiled. "I asked the previous nurse for some. Would you like to have one?" she offered.

The nurse shook her head "no thank you dear" and smiled as she headed for the door.

"Suigintou?" Megu asked as the nurse left.

Mercury Lampe entered the room through the window.

"Someone brought me roses angel-san" she smiled as she held the bouquet. "They are beautiful aren't they? But in the end, they will all wither and die" she mused.

"I hate them" Suigintou grumbled.

Megu looked at her curiously "Suigintou?"

Mercury Lampe flared her eyes as she grabbed the bouquet and smashed it to the ground.

"I HATE RED ROSES!!"

And to drive to her point, Mercury Lampe ground the heel of her shoe on the tattered remains of the roses.

"_I hate them… I HATE THEM ALL!!!" _

"_Suigintou…" _Megu wondered why her sudden outburst against red roses. She dared not to ask the doll for fear of agitating her further, and simply watched her raze the bouquet to the cold floor.

**O O O**

"Are you sure about this?" Jun asked Jade Stern.

"Yes –desu."

"Let's deliver her then." Jun headed for Souseiseki's case and picked it up. "Let's go"

Along with his sister and with the three dolls, Jun was accompanied to the mirror in the basement. Upon arriving, he glanced at Suiseiseki who nodded. She walked past Jun and put her hand on the antique before them. Jun caught a glimpse of his sister and smiled. "We'll be back soon"

Nori wiped a tear. "I will miss Souseiseki-chan"

Jun smiled. "We can always come by to visit. Right Suiseiseki?"

Jade Stern nodded, smiled and glanced at Nori. "We can always come by for a visit."

Jun nodded, Nori smiled. "Let's go Suiseiseki" Shinku commanded.

Suiseiseki nodded and opened the doorway to the N-Field passing into it first followed by Shinku, Hinaichigo, and Jun.

**O O O**

"Is it ok Suiseiseki to leave her here?" Grandma Matsu asked sadly. They were at the Shibasakis discussing Suiseiseki's decision.

Jade Stern nodded. "I believe it's for the best grandma, grandpa."

"Besides, we think that having her around would ease of the burden you are feeling ma'am" Jun added in a concerned tone.

Grandpa Motoharu smiled as he saw his wife wipe a tear. "Thank you very much. We gladly appreciated this."

"Well then" Jun declared as he rose. "I guess we ought to be on our way."

Motoharu nodded

Jun had picked up the dolls and stood before the mirror.

"Goodbye Grandma, Grandpa" Suiseiseki waved.

"Goodbye Sui-chan" Grandma Matsu waved back.

"Thank you for your hospitality" Shinku added before she followed Jade Stern.

"You're welcome Shinku-chan" Granpa Motoharu nodded the appreciation.

"Do come by to visit us Jun-kun, Suiseiseki-chan, and you too Shinku-chan and Hina-chan" Grandma Matsu added.

"We will" hinaichigo replied gladly.

Jun smiled and nodded at the elderly couple before entering the mirror, leaving Souseiseki under their custody.

**O O O**

The hall of Kirakishou's throne room was blessed by the sun as it gleamed through the windows. The doll's figure, despite being slightly overshadowed by the brightness, was found with a sadistic glee painted across her face, before her lay the all-knowing mirror that just portrayed Jun leaving the doll, Souseiseki, under the Shibasaki's care.

"All we need now is…"

The image shifted to Suigintou who just crushed a rose under her grip "… her mystica"

"You ploy of finding the light to enliven the flame? But doing so would be betrayal to…"

"Everything is for her" Kirakishou waved her hand, shrugging off Laplace's thought.

She crossed her fingers and leaned onto them as she gazed on the mirror, on her Onee-chan.

"I shall bring back one flame to extinguish the rest…"

**O O O**

End of Act 6

**O O O O O O O O O O**

Originally, Kirakishou's german name is stated as Schön Schneeglöckchen Kristall which, when translated to English, means Beautiful Snowdrop Crystal (according to wikipedia). So since… it doesn't sound right (for me), I just made up "snowdrop kristall" to call her german name. again I DO NOT OWN ROZEN MAIDEN SO DON'T SUE ME! TT (sob)


	7. Act 7: Deception

Author's note: Project defense isn't really nice… what a f . . . . . . g week it was… TT.TT

Ok usual routine, I don't own Rozen Maiden or any of the characters so don't sue me or something

**O O O O O O O O O O**

Rozen Maiden: Eternal Play

Act 7: Deception

Suigintou perched herself outside the window as her medium slept. The night breeze kissed her cheek and ruffled her hair. She glanced behind to see her medium struggling under the contraption that ought to extend her life. Megu clung tightly on the sheets as sweat trickled down her pretty face.

She was, as what Suigintou understood, having an attack. According to her medium, she occasionally would experience such troublesome routine even when she was a child.

She was experiencing a slow, agonizing death, as Megu would put it, and made Suigintou seem less caring of the medium's situation… or so it seemed.

The first doll found pity rumbling down her gut. This human who was assigned to her was in many ways similar with her personality. Their only difference was the strength of their will. While Suigintou fought despite all odds, Megu would simply wait for death.

But come to think of it, if Megu was tired of living, why not commit suicide herself? Maybe deep inside, there is a part of Megu that wants to live. There is a part of Megu that struggles, that hopes that one day, she will be cured, that one day, she will be free from this hellish boredom that restrained her. That maybe, one day, she can feel the soft earth down her feet and run freely on a bright tomorrow.

The medium and the doll may look different but, in many ways, are alike.

Suigintou turned back at the moonless sky and leaned her head on the window's frame.

**O O O**

Jun rubbed his brow as he read some more. Still more catching up to do, he thought, as he flicked over the pages of the bulky chemistry book he was reading. He checked his desk clock. 10 pm it read. Jun sighed as he rested on his chair and stretched his arms.

Hinaichigo and Suiseiseki already left to sleep in their cases leaving Shinku, reading a kun-kun novel she recently bought over the internet, to accompany Jun. Shinku glanced over the book towards her medium and sighed. She closed the novel and hopped down from the edge of the bed where she sat and headed for the door.

"Going to sleep?" Jun looked around.

"No, I forgot something at the living room."

"Ok"

**O O O**

Jun recently blew away the dust he made when he erased a portion of whatever he was jotting down. He cleaned off his page and began scribbling again. Jun did not notice it but he was returning back to who he was before the incident that turned him into a hikikomori. He was, as what Nori described, a very happy boy, diligent in his studies, a genius per se.

The door opened gently as Reiner Rubin entered the room, carrying a cup of freshly brewed tea. She neared her medium and set the tea beside him. Jun noticed the tea and instinctively picked it up for a sip. He then remembered that Nori was already asleep so he spun around to see Shinku heading to her case. Jun glanced back at the cup he held then back at Shinku.

"Shinku"

The doll stopped as she glanced behind her.

"Yes?"

Jun blushed and tried to look away.

"The tea…"

Shinku turned to him.

"What about it?"

"I…" Jun hesitated. "Thank you… Shinku…" As he turned around and busied himself back with the reading.

Shinku smiled and whispered to herself. "You're welcome… Jun…" and went to sleep.

**O O O**

Enju slouched on his chair cross armed and cross legged as he waited for orders from the seventh, true doll. Before him, sitting on his desk, was Barasuishou who guarded him on his sleep, though from time to time, she would glance over the mirror for their visitor.

Finally, their hour came. The mirror glimmered as Kirakishou's image appeared, Enju opened his eyes and glanced from behind.

"It's time" Barasuishou whispered coldly. As she hopped down from the table, Enju stood up from his chair and both headed to the N-field for the execution of Kirakishou's most ambitious scheme.

**O O O**

Mercury Lampe remained at the sill, standing guardian over her helpless medium until she sensed the mirror in Megu's bathroom open up an N-field. Suigintou spun around and, hopping from the sill, headed for the mirror in the bathroom. Indeed the mirror was glowing. Suigintou flew and tried to sense anything from the other side. Her effort was replied with a faint, distant cry across the N-field. Suigintou's eyes widened. The cry seemed… familiar. More of intimate with her, deep inside, she knew who it was.

"Father"

Without hesitation, she charged the unknown realm that lay before her. Suigintou emerged from a door and found herself in what it seemed as an abandoned town, somewhat, of German or French architecture.

She explored the town cautiously, searching for the familiar cry which seemed to have disappeared.

"Father! Where are you?!"

Suigintou opened her wings and searched from above. She flew over the whole town in desperate search for her beloved father. After for what seemed to be an hour or so, Suigintou raised her brow. What has just happened? She felt the cry was from father but where is he? From what it seemed to be a dead end, Suigintou finally decided to head back to her medium.

**O O O**

When Suigintou reappeared she immediately sensed something wrong outside Megu's bathroom. The faint of evil was familiar, menacingly cold death.

Megu's bathroom door swung open only for Suigintou to find herself in Megu's room decorated with indigo crystals. Suigintou desperately scanned the room for Megu to find the sleeping medium surrounded with monolith chunks of ice.

"Megu!!"

"shhh…"

Hiding from an indigo pillar, Barasuishou, sealing her lips with her index finger, requested silence from Mercury Lampe.

"You wouldn't want Megu-chan to know what kind of…" Barasuishou trailed as she glanced at Megu who soundly slept. "… Mess... She has gotten into…" She eyed Suigintou. "… Am I correct, Suigintou?"

"Barasuishou" Suigintou hissed.

The doll faced her and smiled as she curtsied.

"What do you want?" Suigintou's eyes narrowed.

"The life of this precious girl, in exchange for Souseiseki's Rosa Mystica"

"Such a bold gesture coming from the likes of you."

"Haven't you committed the same thing once? Plotting to eliminate Shinku's medium back then?"

Suigintou gritted her teeth.

"I plan on doing the same thing" Rozenkristall eyed her hostage.

"However, I am offering you a way, hand over Souseiseki's Rosa Mystica and I will spare you and your medium… for now…" her indigo eyes stared straight at Suigintou menacingly.

"And if I refuse?"

"Well…" she snapped her fingers and the monolithic spikes that hung from the ceiling above Megu vibrated. "Crimson and Indigo mix quite well in white clothing doesn't it?"

Suigintou clenched her fist and gritted her teeth.

"My, my, what such look. Is that your answer?"

Suigintou's grip loosened. She stood properly and held her hand over her chest and extracted a calm blue light.

"Here…"

Souseiseki's Mystica flew to barasuishou who absorbed it, emanating a purple glow.

"Now fulfill your end of the bargain!"

A rift opened beneath Barasuishou, as she smiled and curtsied, the crystals that decorated Megu's room vanished leaving Suigintou with her sound Megu.

**O O O**

Complacent footsteps echoed as Barasuishou walked the halls of Kirakishou's Palace. She bowed before Snowdrop Kristall who sat on her throne, with Laplace standing on her side while Enju on the other. Kirakishou extended her hand as Barasuishou extracted Souseiseki's Mystica and handed it over her.

"Wonderful" Kirakishou smiled sadistically at the Mystica on her hand. "Souseiseki... You're Wonderful."

"Kirakishou-sama" Barasuishou intruded. Kirakishou's smile faded and looked annoyingly at Barasuishou. Rozenkristall shuddered but remained obedient.

"Shall I retrieve the container, mistress?" Barasuishou asked humbly, still bowed down before her.

Kirakishou's frown turned back into a smile, a menacing one that is. "Go ahead my servant." She replied gleefully. "Bring our guest here so that I can set my plan in motion."

Barasuishou curtsied and caught a glimpse of her father who nodded his approval, as she turned back and headed out the halls, she clenched her fist.

"You'll have your moment… Kirakishou" she hissed under her gritted teeth. Trailing off as Kirakishou began to laugh manically.

**O O O**

Hurried footsteps rushed loudly on the Sakurada stairs. Jun, who was studying again that morning, was startled when his door suddenly burst open.

"What the"

Suiseiseki greeted his morning in tears. Shinku glanced at her beyond the book she was reading. Hinaichigo who busied herself in coloring was also startled to see her in such way.

"S-Suiseiseki…" Jun trailed.

"What's the matter Suiseiseki?" Shinku asked.

"Unyuu… Why are you crying –nano?"

"S-Souseiseki…"

Jun's eyes along with the other dolls widened.

"Souseiseki's missing -desu!!" she sobbed.

Jun stood from his chair in disbelief. "S-Souseiseki?"

Shinku, who still held her composure, gently laid down her book and hopped down from the bed and went and embraced Jade Stern.

"Shhh… calm down Suiseiseki"

Suiseiseki poured her emotions on Shinku's embrace. Jun neared the two and knelt before them as he placed a comforting hand on Jade Stern.

"Tell us then what happened."

"We… we must go to grandma and grandpa at once." Jade Stern insisted.

"Well then, we shall. Hinaichigo, we're going"

Kleine Beere nodded.

**O O O**

Grandma Shibasaki was crying in front of Souseiseki's empty case. All of them were gathered around Lapis Lazuli's case as Motoharu Shibasaki narrated the events from when he woke up.

"_While I was sleeping, I heard I clunking sound. I thought it was only the neighbor's cat, Shiori, who came to visit us. But I remembered that he would only come by after his master left for work. I tried to get up and immediately noticed Souseiseki-chan's case open and the mirror's curtains waving while there was no wind."_

Jun held his cheek and thought deeply of the information "Someone must have dragged her in the N-Field."

"Could it be Suigintou –nano?"

Suiseiseki clenched her fist upon hearing the name "Gin-baka… What does she want with Souseiseki? First she cut off her arm now this!!"

"Wait Suiseiseki. Let's not jump into conclusions. First we must search for Suigintou and demand from her Souseiseki's body if she really has it."

"Besides…" Jun interrupted. "Suigintou isn't a good burglar"

"What do you mean –desu?"

"Yes Jun, kindly explain yourself."

"There should have been trails of black feathers if it was Suigintou's work. Besides, judging from her actions, she isn't the type who would waste her time with a defeated sister."

"Kanaria perhaps?" Hinaichigo mused.

"I didn't do such thing -kashira"

Everybody spun at the mirror to see Kanaria emerging from the N-field.

"I received word from Nori of what has happened -kashira" she hopped down from the mirror and looked at the empty case. "Souseiseki treated me nicely even if I tried to steal all your Mysticas –kashira. I would never do such a thing."

"So you and Suigintou are definitely out of the picture which leaves…" Jun trailed.

"… Barasuishou…" Suiseiseki hissed. The thought of the menace made Suiseiseki clench her fist tighter.

"Shinku, we must first head to Suigintou." Jun concluded.

"Jun, Isn't it that Suigintou is out of the picture. Then why should we...?"

"I believe that she is well acquainted with this rabble-rouser that we're looking for."

Shinku understood and nodded her approval as Souseiseki headed immediately for the mirror.

"She better has not anything to do with Souseiseki's abduction or I swear…" Jade Stern trailed off as she entered the N-field.

"Suiseiseki wait!" Shinku cried. She started to go after her but remembered where they were and curtsied first before the Shibasakis before going after Jade Stern.

Kanaria followed pursuit but also paid her respects to the elderly.

Jun bowed before them and grabbed Hinaichigo.

"We're terribly sorry for Suiseiseki's outburst" he said as he was to enter the mirror.

Grandma Matsu wiped her tears. "It's alright Jun-kun."

"Please bring Souseiseki-chan back Jun-kun" Grandpa Motoharu requested.

"We'll do what we can."

**O O O**

All of them reappeared in Suigintou's N-field. The place was like before. Crumbled buildings lay everywhere possibly remnants of what seemed to be caused by a great war scattered all throughout or probably caused by the internal conflict that reflected Suigintou's soul. A broken soul that reflects itself in a broken world.

Suiseiseki stood boldly and cried for the doll's name.

"Suigintou!"

"Suigintou show yourself"

"Suiseiseki" Shinku awed. She has never seen the doll this desperate.

"Suigintou I demand that you show yourself!!" Jade Stern repeated.

Suiseiseki surveyed the area for any sign of Mercury Lampe. All the dolls suddenly felt danger as Shinku and Souseiseki leapt away to safety, so does Jun grabbing for Kanaria and Hinaichigo along the way, as a volley of black, sharp quills hit the ground.

"Honestly it is either your truly are foolish challenging me here or you wish to be reunited with your sister."

"Tch. Suigintou!!" Suiseiseki summoned Sui Dream and lunged for her.

"Suiseiseki!" Shinku tried to stop Jade Stern. As she advanced forward, she felt a hand stop her. She turned around and met Jun who watched the battle, shaking his head in Shinku's attempt.

Mercury Lampe shielded herself from the water's blast then retaliated by hailing Suiseiseki with her feathers which Jade Stern simply evaded by swerving her flight.

Suigintou summoned her blade and clashed with Suiseiseki's watering can. Their weapons went into a standstill as Jade Stern eyed Mercury Lampe hatefully which she replied by smiling back at her scornfully.

"You know Suiseiseki, I see that same fire burning your eyes. The same fire I saw when Souseiseki and I fought." She sneered.

"Suigintou!!" Jade Stern replied her insult with a kick on her torso.

"Yaaah!" Suigintou yelped as she flung backwards. When her sight cleared she managed to shield the splash that came from the gardener, diminishing the damage she received but still, hurtling her further down, crashing on the remains of a torn down building.

Suiseiseki landed on the site where Mercury Lampe fell and splashed water on it causing plants to grow, entangling the beaten up doll in the process. Mercury Lampe was held high and is beginning to feel the pressure of the vines that entangled her. She struggled free but found her attempts futile as the vines restrained her very well. Suiseiseki hovered before her and aimed her watering can.

"For taking away Souseiseki from me… Any last words Suigintou…"

"Hmph. You aren't that weak after all Gardener. However, do you really think you have won by caging me in this puny mess?"

Mercury Lampe emitted a magenta glow that burst her free, sending Suiseiseki down.

"That's…" Shinku gasped.

Suiseiseki shook her head from the impact and regained her senses only to find Suigintou floating before her, her sword drawn, their positions interchanged.

"I would like to comment you though for giving such a wonderful fight. Much better I would say than that offered by Souseiseki."

Suiseiseki clenched the dirt beneath her.

"Well then, let me send you to your twin in the afterlife." She raised her sword and struck down the doll only to find her blow blocked by the watering can. Suiseiseki then managed off her feet and slammed Suigintou to the ground, disarming the doll in the process. Suiseiseki noticed as the blade fell and decided to pick it up. Nearing Suiginou, she pointed the blade on her face.

"It seems that the wheel of fortune has turned again." Suiseiseki said gravely.

"For killing Souseiseki…" she trailed. "DIE!!" she swung her sword at the doll who tried to shield herself with her arms. The cold, silver steel met warm flesh. _Flesh? _

Suigintou felt a warm liquid drop on her cheek. She raised her hand and felt it and looked at the droplet. It was red, warm crimson. Only then did she notice the shadow over her, the shadow of a familiar figure.

Blood trickled down Jun's arm.

"Jun!" Shinku cried.

"Ch-chibi ningen…"

"Satisfied?" Jun managed under his deep breathing.

"N-ningen…"

"I'm asking you…" Jun glared at her "ARE YOU SATISFIED?!"

Suiseiseki shuddered back. Her lips quivered by the sin she had done. She tried to raise her hand to cower her trembling lips only to finally notice the weapon she used to hurt Jun. She looked at it disdainfully and let it fall on the ground, accompanying it as Suiseiseki trembled down on her knees.

Jun sat aback from the tension and sighed. Suigintou turned at him in disbelief. Jun took off his glasses and began wiping them, after which, noticed the doll looking at him.

"Are you alright, Suigintou?"

The doll nodded instinctively, still unable to comprehend what was happening. The medium neared her and took a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped her blood stained face clean. Only then did Suigintou notice the blood on his arm did she return to her senses. Setting his handkerchief aside, Mercury Lampe held Jun's arm and inspected the wound.

"Jun, you're arm."

Jun looked stupidly at his bleeding arm.

"Does it hurt Jun?" she asked concernedly.

"Not much" the medium replied kindly as he pulled away from her hold.

Hinaichigo, along with Kanaria, came to Suiseiseki and comforted her. Shinku run past her and fell before Jun and Suigintou.

"Jun!" she cried at the wound. "Are you alright? Does it hurt?" for the first time, the ever composed Reiner Rubin panicked before her medium, her hands trembling as she held his. Jun raised his other hand and held Shinku's. Her trembling stopped as she met his comforting gaze. Jun smiled at her. "I'm fine Shinku." Suigintou witnessed all these events. Such relationship between the doll and the medium, Suigintou thought.

"I would like to apologize for what Suiseiseki did." Jun said at the staring Suigintou.

Suigintou seemed to have snapped out from her daydream and blushed instinctively.

"N-no, it is I who must apologize." She replied shyly, her eyes downcast.

Shinku looked at her dumbfounded. _'Suigintou, displaying humility before Jun?'_

Jun smiled and shifted his gaze from Suigintou to Suiseiseki who was still trembling because of what she did. Jun tried to say something but hesitated and turned back at Suigintou.

"Sorry for intruding your world, we just came by to ask if you know where Souseiseki is?"

"Souseiseki?" Suigintou looked at him curiously.

"She, her body, has been missing since last night."

Suigintou's eyes widened then were downcast when she realized something. "You thought I stole her did you?"

"Honestly, we think you knew of someone who would try to kidnap her. You know whom I am talking about?"

"Barasuishou" Suigintou hissed. He magenta eyes glaring at the thought. Jun nodded and looked at Suiseiseki.

"Suigintou doesn't have Souseiseki" he said to her from his distance.

Suiseiseki looked back at him shakily. Shinku turned to him. "How can you tell?"

Jun nudged his glasses. "Shinku, have you seen Suigintou earlier? The way she fought? Have you noticed anything?"

Shinku turned back to Suigintou who was looking at Jun worriedly. It was a moment before Shinku noticed, her eyes widening with what she theorized, and turned back to Jun "She… she didn't use Renpika."

"Precisely"

"Suigintou" Jun looked back at the doll. "Did Barasuishou steal Renpika from you?" Mercury Lampe shook her head.

"She traded my medium's life for Souseiseki's Rosa Mystica"

All of them looked at her dubiously.

"That's why, back then, you emitted a purplish glow…" Shinku concluded.

"So you have a medium." Jun mused.

"I-it's unbelievable –kashira."

"Suigintou, do you know where Barasuishou stays?"

She shook her head. Jun sighed and decided to get up. As he did, droplets of blood stained the cemented road. He then neared Suiseiseki and knelt before her and wiped away a tear using his wounded arm.

"Don't worry, we'll find her."

Jade Stern noticed the bloody sleeve and whimpered before him. He then stood up and turned again to Suigintou.

"Again, sorry for disturbing you." He then turned to Shinku. "We'll continue tomorrow"

She nodded. Jun turned to the other three "Come, Nori might worry if we don't come back early.", as he began to walk away.

Kanaria and Hinaichigo nodded and got off their feet. Suiseiseki rose too, still sobbing behind her hands and followed them.

"Suigintou", Shinku looked at the doll.

"I'm sorry for what happened earlier." She apologized as she headed off for her group.

"Sh-Shinku, wait…"

She glanced back.

"T-tell Jun…" She hesitated a bit.

"Tell him that the next time we meet, I'll turn all of you into Junk!" she forced and evil smile.

Shinku smiled "Really, such a troubled child you are." And continued on her way.

Only did Suigintou notice the cloth she held. It was the Jun's handkerchief, the one he used to clean her up. She turned back to the leaving group and smiled as she opened her wings and left on the other direction.

**O O O**

"Jun, what happened on your arm" Nori asked worriedly.

"Just an accident" he replied in his usual care-less tone.

"I'll get some bandages and some antiseptic." As Nori headed upstairs.

Jun slouched on the couch as the dolls got their positions. Suiseiseki however, stood downcast before them until she decided to present herself in front of Jun and grabbed his left arm which got the boy's attention.

"S-Suiseiseki…"

Suiseiseki closed her eyes and neared the rose ring for a kiss. Jun's eyes widened and immediately freed his hand from the doll. With swift motion, Jun placed a finger on the doll's forehead and nudged it sharply.

"Gah!" Suiseiseki winced in mild pain as she held her forehead.

"Relinquishing the contract without my consent…" Jun said sternly.

"YOU EVIL DOLL!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING?!"

Suiseiseki was taken aback. Jun sighed and slouched back on the couch.

"Geez, such troublesome dolls you are"

He then looked at the ring and closed his eyes and comfied as he shifted his gaze to the ceiling.

"We'll find her" he finally said after awhile.

Suiseiseki looked at him sadly.

"I know we will."

"Jun" Shinku whispered. Kanaria nodded. "That's right –nano. Jun-kun will find a way." With that she leapt and landed on Jun's face.

"umph! WHAT THE!!" he managed under his suffocated face.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! GET OFF ME HINAICHIGO?!!"

"Unyuu… hahaha"

Jun reached for the doll who tried to ride back on him.

"See –nano. It is just as Nori said last time."

Jun looked at her quizzically. "Last time?" still holding her away from him.

Hinaichigo nodded. "When Shinku's wind goes down because Suigintou's feather jammed the hole, Nori said back then that when Jun has that look on his face, he can do anything." The doll replied happily.

"H-Hina… Ichigo…" Jun looked at her astonishingly. _'She remembered that?'_

Shinku smiled as she remembered her servant's effort in bringing her back. Suiseiseki too remembered and looked at Jun. He _does have_ that look that he had back then. Suiseiseki's eyes fell downcast as she blushed.

"J-Jun"

Jun and Hina looked at Jade Stern. "Thank You" Jun smiled. Hina turned and smiled at the medium and, catching her opportunity, leapt off his hold and landed back on his face.

"Ughaah.. HINAICHIGO!!"

"Jun, Jun, Jun" The doll said giddily.

"Honestly I wonder how you find this amusing -kashira" Kanaria mused.

"HUWAAAHH!! Hinaichigo!! Get off my face!!" Jun raged as the doll scrambled on him. He tried to pry her away but her hold was strong.

Shinku neared Suiseiseki and smiled at her. "Jun is a good boy. We're lucky we have him as a medium."

Suiseiseki wiped a tear and chuckled. "Even though he's puny –desu. I believe in what he said. We will find her Shinku. Because, Jun is always there for us…"

**O O O**

"_We will find her Shinku. Because, Jun is always there for us…"_

"Always there?" Kirakishou whispered. She has observed every detail of the account of her sisters on that day.

"True, but for how long?" Laplace, who stood beside her mused.

"Father" Barasuishou, who was standing on the other side, whispered as Enju came into the room, carrying with him a familiar face. He placed her on a nearby chair and presented it to Kirakishou.

"Well?"

The doll stood up and neared Lapis Lazuli. She held her lifeless chin high and tilted her head sideways as to examine her face.

"Very well done Enju."

He bowed to the compliment. Kirakishou lifted Souseiseki up and held her hands and seemed to dance with her in an invisible waltz.

"Wonderful" she said as she continued with her sister.

"Even her broken arm is fixed perfectly."

She laid her back on the chair and summoned the Mystica.

"Now the Trojan Horse…" Souseiseki's bluish mystica glowed as its color changed from blue to purple then back to blue again. "…Is ready… All we need now is…" she trailed as she neared the mirror who displayed the day's events. It shifted from Suiseiseki to Jun who was struggling free from Hinaichigo and focused on him.

"All we need now is the fool who will grab the bait…" Her gold eye glimmered with madness as her echoed laughter haunted the ivory walls of her palace.

**O O O**

End of Act 7

**O O O O O O O O O O**

For those who have been keeping up with this fic, my deepest gratitude to all of you.


	8. Act 8: Infernal

Author's note: Thanks so much for the positive feedbacks and for those keeping up with this fic. Hope this chapter rises up to your expectations.

I do not own Rozen Maiden, the characters, or their original storyline so please, don't sue me.

**O O O O O O O O O O**

Rozen Maiden: Eternal Play

Act 8: Infernal

"I guess Barasuishou did this to extract revenge from Suiseiseki"

"How could you say that Jun?" Reiner Rubin looked at the medium.

"Well, it was Suiseiseki who tore off her arm after all. Maybe she stole Souseiseki to agitate Suiseiseki"

"That could be possible Jun-kun" Tomoe hinted. "However, has Suiseiseki received any challenge from Barasuishou?" she eyed Jade Stern.

Suiseiseki nodded. "Barasuishou baka has never appeared before me"

Jun held his cheek and thought deeply. They were gathered at the Sakurada household as they ponder about Souseiseki's abduction. Tomoe was there to offer her help while Nori and Micchan are off to their busy schedule.

"Shinku, is it possible that Rozen took Souseiseki?" Jun queried the doll.

All the dolls looked at him for the possibility. "That is… Possible." Shinku's eyes glimmered hopefully.

"But why would he take Souseiseki?" Jun mused.

"Maybe to repair her -desu" Suiseiseki said optimistically. "After all, she did repair Suigintou."

"Maybe you're right" Tomoe chimed.

"But, will he ever bring her back?" Jun interrupted. All the dolls turned to him in despair. Jun noticed this and regretted letting his thoughts escape.

"I-i-it's not that we won't be seeing her again. I mean, how long before we can see Souseiseki again after Rozen fixed him" he panicked as he explained himself before the saddened dolls.

"Maybe…" Shinku began. "Maybe when everything is over" this got everybody's attention.

"Maybe all of us will be reunited once one of us becomes Alice."

This saddened everyone, even Jun. The path to become Alice means to defeat everyone in the ritual of the Alice Game. The Rosa Mystica will be absorbed by the victor and whoever absorbs all shall become Alice.

'_To fight your sisters for the sake of one's dream' _Jun thought. _'Rozen… how could you? Placing such destiny on their shoulders, how could you…'_

"But we're forgetting Suigintou's information." Tomoe interrupted.

"What about her -desu" Suiseiseki asked, casting her eyes away. The accident from back then was still fresh from her mind.

"Barasuishou came and demanded her Rosa Mystica. Why would she do that?"

Jun crossed his arms. "Is it possible that she is the one who plans on reviving Souseiseki?"

"But why would she do so?" Tomoe replied.

"The idea isn't possible, Jun"

The two humans spun at Shinku. "Only Father could bring a doll back. Without his help, it is impossible to repair Souseiseki or moreover, bring her back."

"If that's the case, then could Rozen and Barasuishou be working together?"

All the dolls thought of this possibility in silence until Kanaria spoke up.

"That would defy the purpose of the Alice Game –kashira."

Jun looked quizzically at the doll. Shinku understood and nodded.

"We can only see Father if one of us becomes Alice."

"Hmm…" Jun wiped his glasses.

"Maybe Rozen's intentions and Barasuishou's are different." Tomoe mused.

"Unyuu? What do you mean –nano?"

"Maybe Rozen acquired Souseiseki's body to repair it while coincidentally, Barasuishou merely took Souseiseki's Rosa Mystica from Suigintou just to increase her powers. Maybe as we speak, she is plotting to extract vengeance from Suiseiseki."

Silence filled the room.

"On the brighter side, it is clear that Barasuishou and Rozen aren't working together meaning…" Jun smiled at Tomoe.

Tomoe smiled back "Souseiseki is in good hands."

Jade Stern accepted that fact and nodded. Hinaichigo and Kanaria smiled at her. Shinku smiled and felt satisfied with the possibility.

"There is no need to worry now, Suiseiseki." Jun said at the doll. "Souseiseki is in good hands." He added, giving her a reassuring smile.

**O O O**

"_Yes" _Kirakishou hissed.

"_She is indeed in good hands."_

From the darkness behind the mirror stepped out a figure that knelt before her. Kirakishou glanced beside the mirror and greeted her visitor.

"How has it been?... Souseiseki?"

Lapis Lazuli stood up her eyes reflecting a dull hint of life that it had before. From behind her appeared Enju and Barasuishou. Both paid respects to Snowdrop Kristall and Enju began with his report.

"She doesn't remember anything" he began. "I have tested her combat capabilities against my Barasuishou and all seemed well, like she was the same as before."

Kirakishou nodded. She stood up from her throne and went near the doll and inspected her, pacing all around her figure. Souseiseki lay there emotionless, her eyes dull as ever. Finally, Kirakishou stopped and held her cheek as she thought of her next move, pacing again back and forth behind the mirror.

"Now what we need to do… is to drag Him here…" she mused.

"But to do so, they must be distracted." Laplace mused

"Barasuishou should challenge them again." Enju suggested.

Kirakishou stopped. "No. The odds of fighting Barasuishou in their place are uneven. Four is to one. If Onee-sama interferes, She might be junked…" the thought insulted Enju as he whispered his disdain.

"We need to keep them busy" Kirakishou said, pacing again. "But how…"

She paced some more until she glanced upon the still Souseiseki. A thin line formed from her lips.

"Laplace"

"Milady?" the rabbit bowed before her.

"Find me a factory of some sort. One that has large, bulky machinery, a smelter of some sort."

'_A smelter?' _Enju thought his eyes narrowing.

"As you wish" Laplace slashed a rift open for Kirakishou. The doll entered and Laplace invited Enju and the two other dolls to follow.

**O O O**

They appeared at an abandoned warehouse, a smelter indeed. Various types of contraption lie lifeless on the ceiling, huge clamps and weird machinery. Metal ores lay wasted on a giant bin as some lay scattered on the ground. Kirakishou marveled the gloomy room as they followed pursuit. Finally, she stopped at an ominous looking machine. Turning at Souseiseki, Kirakishou waved her hand as a signal for the doll to come. The doll obeyed and neared her mistress.

"Sorry Souseiseki, I will be borrowing this for awhile." She smiled as she held her hand over Lapis Lazuli, extracting again her Mystica. Souseiseki fell lifeless again on the ground as Kirakishou headed on the platform. She placed her hand over it for the machine to absorb the doll's Mystica.

"_Is this possible Father?" _Barasuishou looked at Enju. He nodded back, focused on what Kirakishou is doing.

The machine glowed. Kiraishou then wiped off some dust on it and toggled a knob or two, pressing some buttons and finally, turning a lever on, there was a loud hum as the machinery churned and the whole factory turned to life.

Kirakishou clasped her hands and smiled at what she did as Enju, Laplace and Barasuishou was startled by the sudden movement from the contraption.

"Wonderful" Kirakishou mused.

Barasuishou saw as the revolving platform carried various types of ore, dropping them down in a furnace. In another contraption, she saw hot liquid being poured down in a humungous bin. The bin would then carry it to another machine and pour its contents off. The machine would then produce various sheets of metal that was shaped and hammered by the clamps that hung from the ceiling. Indeed, Barasuishou found humans and their infernal contraption quite amusing.

"Barasuishou" Kirakishou called. The doll snapped out from what could be a daydream and looked at her mistress.

"Bring my sisters here. Drag along their medium if you have to. If they die here then it will be an advantage for me as I can deliver them to Onee-chan. If they manage to survive, then I'll let that medium _find _our bait" Kirakishou sneered.

Barasuishou bowed down before her. "Take time to memorize the terrain" Kirakishou suggested. "If you are not careful, you might become junk" Kirakishou cackled as she signaled Laplace for them to leave.

Barasuishou's eye widened while she bowed down. Enju gritted his teeth and clenched his fist. This battleground is dangerous alright. If his Barasishou got defeated here, there will be no way of putting her back. Enju noticed his daughter beginning to tremble as she too know that one misstep and she might fall in one of those hellish contraptions and that, would mean her doom. After Laplace and Kirkaishou left, Enju knelt before his daughter and put a comforting hand over her. Barasuishou looked at him with troubled eyes.

"Do not fear," he smiled. "I have created you to be the strongest doll above all Rozen Maidens. You won't be defeated that easily."

Barasuishou's lips quivered as tears poured down her eyes (even her eye patch cried) as she hugged her father amidst the contraptions around them.

**O O O**

Nori came back along with Micchan and everybody ate dinner.

"HUWAAAH!! Flower-topped Hamburger -nano" Hinaichigo sparked.

Tomoe smiled at her as she never seen the doll so much happy.

"Hmm… this looks good -kashira" Kanaria's mouth watered.

"Nori could you teach me how to make one of these?" Micchan's eyes sparkled. She then thought of Kanaria eating one of the flower-topped hamburger she made.

**-dream sequence-**

"Ahh… it has an exquisite taste -kashira" Kanaria blushed

She then ate another one.

"Ahh… Tamogoyaki is good but Micchan, this is the best!"

**-end-**

Micchan's eyes sparkled and grabbed Kanaria who sat beside her and began rubbing her cheek.

"HUWAAH. The friction's going to melt Kanaria -kashira"

"Eat that flower-topped hamburger for me Kanaria" Micchan continued her daydream.

"HUWAAH"

"Pst. Hinaichigo." Jun asked the doll.

"Unyuu?"

"Is Micchan really this… eccentric?"

"She is like that when she's with dolls -nano"

"Yes," Shinku chimed. "She was even like that when she took us pictures"

"Pictures?" A thought came on Jun as blood dropped from his nose.

"Huwaah!! Jun's nose is bleeding –nano!!" Hinaichigo panicked.

"Honestly, what are you thinking –desu."

"Sorry for waiting everyone." Nori appeared as she set the remaining flower-topped hamburgers on the table. "Let's eat"

"Itadakimasu"

**O O O**

"So Mitsu," Jun began.

"What do you do? Other than collecting dolls I mean"

"Well, I'm a photographer."

"A professional one, that is" Kanaria chimed with a mouthful.

"Oh Kanaria, you don't have to tell them about that" Micchan blushed as she slapped back Kanaria, choking the doll with the burger she just ate.

"Oh. That's wonderful Mitsu-chan" Nori chimed. "But may I ask, what kind of pictures do you usually take?"

Micchan blushed. "Honestly, I love taking a picture of anything but what I love the most are taking pictures of dolls"

Jun almost choked with what he heard. Hinaichigo handed him her juice which he gulped immediately.

'_What a weird person indeed.' _He thought as his breathing stabilized.

"That's wonderful Mitsu-chan" Nori mused. "Uhm… May I ask, do you carry some sample with you?"

Micchan smiled as she searched in her bag. "Oh yes, I always bring my most treasured collection with me" after awhile, she finally found the photos and handed them to Nori, Tomoe, and Jun.

"These are" Jun blushed.

"They're beautiful" Nori smiled.

Tomoe nodded. "I really think Hinaichigo is really cute in this picture."

Hinaichigo? Now it was Shinku and Suiseiseki's turn to choke.

"Really –nano?" Hinaichigo smiled as she hugged Tomoe. "Thank you -nano"

"Then that means" Suiseiseki whined as she looked at Jun who was now beginning to smirk.

Shinku looked at him suspiciously. "Why are you laughing Jun?"

"I-It's because…" Jun tried to hold his outburst.

"What is it –desu?" Suiseiseki raged. "What are you telling us?"

"It's just that…" Jun couldn't hold it much longer. "I've never seen You and Shinku look so cute!"

The dolls blushed. "Why glad you finally noticed -desu" Suiseiseki mused under her red cheeks.

"Well the way I see it," Jun spat under his laughter "I never thought that such devilish dolls like you would be this cute…" Shinku and Suiseiseki turned red alright… but they aren't blushing.

"I mean, Hinaichigo looks better and Souseiseki too but you two… UGHAAAA!!" Jun received a slap from Shinku's hair and was comboed with a headbut from Suiseiseki, sending him five feet away from where he was seated.

"You baka chibi-ningen!! How dare you insult us like that –desu. You will pay for this –desu!!" Suiseiseki jumped from the table and landed with both feet on Jun's face.

"Sorry about that" Shinku said to Micchan. "Sometimes servants should be re-educated so that they learn their manners well."

"I am not your servant you demonic doll!!"

"Silence -desu" As Suiseiseki kicked him again.

"Ughaaah!"

Tomoe and Hinaichigo smiled. "Will Jun-kun be alright?" Nori mused.

"Honestly, this is best for Jun as through this method, he will relearn his manners." Shinku sliced another hamburger and ate.

Just then, a familiar bluish wisp entered the room and swayed. The dolls felt it and recognized the artificial spirit.

"Renpika!" Suiseiseki cried. Jun looked at where Suiseiseki was looking. The spirit swayed and turned and left for the storage room.

"After it!" Jun said, lifting Suiseiseki off him and carrying her to the room. The others got off the table and went pursuit.

When Jun, along with Suiseiseki got there, they saw a familiar figure smiling menacingly at them from the other side of the mirror.

"Barasuishou" Suiseiseki raged.

Rozenkristall sneered and extracted a bluish mystica from her chest.

Suiseiseki's eyes widened. All of them were gathered when Suiseiseki yelled. "Souseiseki!!"

Barasuishou smiled as she faded from the mirror. Jade Stern leapt from Jun's arms and went after her and felt the mirror. She then looked at Jun for his approval. The medium nodded and turned to the rest.

"Nori, Tomoe, Mitsu you stay here."

"But…" Nori complained.

Jun shook his head. Tomoe stepped forward with her shinai in tow.

"Tomoe…" Jun began

She looked seriously at Jun. He gave up his argument and nodded.

"Be careful Kanaria" Micchan worried.

"I'll be fine -kashira" as she hugged her.

"We'll be back" Jun said to Nori.

"Be careful Jun-kun." Nori cautioned. Jun nodded and looked at the dolls. "Let's go." He then looked at Jade Stern "Suiseiseki." And nodded, the doll nodded back and pressed her hands on the mirror, opening the N-field.

**O O O**

All of them appeared on a dim factory of some sort. Jun and the company turned around and was amazed by the surrounding as various forms of machinery hung from all over the place. Without warning, Shinku and Suiseiseki dodged a volley of indigo crystals as Jun instinctively grabbed Kanaria and Hinaichigo and lunged back. Tomoe dodged too and used her shinai to block the ones that would hit her.

"Barasuishou!" Suiseiseki cried. The doll sneered at her tauntingly. Suiseiseki and Shinku flew off and faced the doll. Jun, still carrying the dolls, went after them along with Tomoe.

Barasuishou fired off crystal spikes at Shinku and Suiseiseki which they easily evaded. Shinku countered with her roses as Suiseiseki sprayed her with her can. Rozenkristall summoned her invisible force field and negated the attack. Shinku charged at her and clashed her sword with her cane. Barasuishou managed to parry off the attack and cast Shinku away. She then received a kick from Suiseiseki hurtling her down but managed not to crash as she recovered immediately.

She smiled at her and flew away. Suiseiseki and Shinku hot in her trail. They stopped before a giant machine as Barasuishou emitted a bright light. She extracted a familiar Mystica from her…

"Souseiseki" Suiseiseki cried. Jun and the others came and saw what was happening.

… And threw it on the machine. The machine glowed and churned as the whole place came to life. Rotating panels moved along with the contraptions from above.

Suiseiseki lunged for Barasuishou but was struck down by a giant crane.

"Suiseiseki!!" Jun cried. The dolls he carried parried themselves away from him and joined the fray.

Barasuihsou charged at Jade Stern only to find herself wrapped around in vines. She turned around to face Hinaichigo. She gritted her teeth and managed to break away from her restraints but wasn't able to notice Shinku sneaking up on her, delivering her a kick from behind. Shinku was about to follow the doll but was carried away by a pulley.

"Shinku!!" Hinaichigo cried.

Reiner Rubin tried to pry herself free but had difficulty to do so since she was towed in midair. Barasuishou appeared behind her for the cut only for the blade to be blocked by…

"You?..." Rozenkristall mused.

"Be careful Tomoe!!" Hinaichigo screamed.

Tomoe parried the blow and fend off Barasuishou as they both landed on top of a railing. Jun, who positioned himself earlier, received Shinku and helped her free.

"Thanks Jun." The medium nodded as Shinku headed off.

Tomoe clashed blades with Barasuishou.

"Amazing." Rozenkristall remarked. "For that bamboo stick to block my blade. You truly are a master." She smiled at Tomoe who said nothing. Their weapons clashed until Barasuishou got her opportunity and struck her with a sharp kick in the gut. Tomoe was able to block the attack but was hurtled down 10 feet off the ground.

"TOMOE!" Hinaichigo shrieked.

"KASHIWABA!" Jun screamed.

Just then, vines sprouted and supported Tomoe in her fall. Then came Suiseiseki charging at Barasuishou. It was their turn to clash weapons.

"I'll make you pay -desu"

"I should be the one saying that..." She sneered. She aimed her palm on the doll in point-blank range. Suiseiseki managed to leap back but still hasn't escaped from its line of fire. The crystals closed on her in a few feet but were shattered to pieces. Barasuishou spun around but was greeted by a shockwave from Kanaria as she played from afar. She recovered from the strike and countered Kanaria by hurtling crystals which was countered itself by rose petals as Shinku appeared. Shinku lunged after her only to find herself facing the monstrous contraptions from above.

"Shinku!" Jun warned.

Reiner Rubin managed to dodge as the machines try to smite her. She was about to get hit when the crane vibrated and shattered to smithereens. She glanced at Kanaria and smiled. Turning to Jun she cried. "Jun the machine!" Jun spun at the main console and nodded at the doll.

Suiseiseki clashed with Barasuishou and had support as Hinaichigo tried to retrain the doll which Barasuishou would always break free.

"Sui Dream!!" Suiseiseki summoned her artificial spirit whirl whirled on her palm. It glowed brighter as she fired it at Barasuishou. The doll parried the attack but was caught by the explosion, sending her away. Suiseiseki followed her but confronted the machines again. She sprayed on them and sprouted vines but was torn to pieces as Barasuishou charged back knocking Suiseiseki away.

Shinku still had difficulty with the infernal contraptions. Even if she fired Hollie and with the aid of Kanaria, the machines still continued to attack her. Her only hope now was for Jun to stop the source.

"You can do it, Jun" She whispered.

Jun was making his way on the machine but was faced with some cranes. He ran by as he dodged them. As he neared his goal, he was about to get hit by a crane when Tomoe came out of nowhere and parried the blow. This however, smashed her shinai to bits as she found herself defenseless.

"KASHIWABA!" Jun cried as he saw another pulley swing on her. Tomoe faced the incoming equipment wide-eyed only to be stumbled to safety by Jun. They both lay on the ground with Jun on top of her.

"S-Sakurada-san" Tomoe blushed as Jun shook his head.

"Are you alright Kashiwaba-chan" he asked the girl once his vision cleared only to find their current situation. He blushed and instinctively stood away from her. They looked away red with each other until Jun finally remembered what he must do. He turned to Tomoe and instructed her to hide as he dashed for the main machinery.

Jun managed to climb up the stairs and began fiddling with the controls. Finding that it won't respond, he smashed his hand against the contraption.

"Why don't you work?!" Jun despaired.

He then noticed as a crane was hurled towards him. Thinking of an idea, he successfully caught the crane and dragged it a few feet away from the console. He swung the crane hard, crashing it with the machine making it and its extended contraptions die.

The Shinku and Kanaria felt relieved as the machinery died as Suiseiseki and Hinaichigo raged on against Barasuishou.

Rozenkristall hacked and slashed the vines that would try to ensnare her, all the while evading cheap shot strikes from the two and with the destruction of the machine; she was indeed having a hard time.

In the corner of her eye she saw the large bin that contained molten metal. She remembered Kirakishou's plan and headed for it. The dolls followed her and gathered around her as she hovered before the huge container. She smiled as she charged energy on her hands.

"Do you know what would happen if hot and cold mix?"

Jun's eyes widened. "EVERYONE TAKE COVER!!"

Barasuishou smiled evilly as she hurled her energy down the hot liquid, creating a chemical reaction that caused a huge explosion. Everyone was hurled away and crashed on various frames of metal. Even Barasuishou flung from the explosion only to be saved by Laplace who immediately made his unnoticed escape.

**O O O**

When the dust cleared, everything was in shambles. Shinku managed to get the pile of rubble on top of her and was back on her feet, so was Hinaichigo who coughed a few. Kanaria managed to survive but was sneezing due to the dust and Suiseiseki managed herself free.

Everyone tried to move their joints to check if everything was fine. Good thing Shinku and Suiseiseki was able to use their medium's power before the explosion occurred as they were able to shield Kanaria and Hinaichigo from the blow.

Shinku's eyes widened. "Jun!!" she spun around and flew off to where Jun and Tomoe was. The others followed her.

"I hope Jun's alright -desu"

"So is Tomoe –nano"

They came to where the main machine used to be only to find everything ruined.

"Jun!" Shinku cried.

"Tomoe! Where are you –nano?!"

"Ningen!! Where are you –desu?!"

"Jun! Tomoe?! Show yourselves -kashira"

The dolls searched for them in every crevice, nook and cranny but never saw the two. Shinku looked at her ring worriedly. It emanated a faint light. Did something happen to them? The ring glowing is a signal that the medium is still alive but, where could he be?

**O O O**

Jun protected Tomoe as a metal plank fell on her. Now, they lay lifeless in the darkness under the rubble as echoing footsteps approached them. From the shadows hinted a figure of blue and black, as Lapis Lazuli, having regained her Mystica, appeared before them, her shears drawn. Behind Souseiseki, a figure of Kirakishou appeared, sneering at her.

"_Go ahead Souseiseki!! Do it!! Do it now!!"_

Souseiseki obeyed and raised her shears.

From the shadows, Souseiseki swiftly swung her blade at the lifeless Jun and Tomoe…

**O O O**

End of Act 8

**O O O O O O O O O O**


	9. Act 9: Rebirth and Baptism

Author's note: I do not own Rozen Maiden, the characters, or their original storyline so please, don't sue me coz honestly, it sucks X(

For those who eagerly wait of chapter 8's conclusion, read on

**O O O O O O O O O O**

Rozen Maiden: Eternal Play

Act 9: Rebirth and Baptism

Lapis Lazuli stood before the unconscious Jun and Tomoe and raised her shears above them for the finish. As she was about to strike them down, she instead leapt away to safety, evading a volley of black quills aimed at her. She found her weapon clashing away against Suigintou.

"I do not know how the hell you came back but I won't let you harm Jun!" Mercury Lampe fumed until she met the lifeless eyes of Souseiseki. "What the-"

With an agile leap, Souseiseki managed to deflect Suigintou's blade and, using her hat, flung a counterattack towards the doll, hitting Suigintou by the cheek. Mercury Lampe wiped her reddened cheek with and looked furiously at the doll.

"You're not Souseiseki" she noticed. "Who are you?" Suigintou demanded as she pointed her blade at Lapis Lazuli.

Souseiseki didn't utter a word.

"Ugh…" Suigintou got intimidated by Souseiseki's response and gripped her blade tightly as she lunged again for the gardener. Their weapons clashed against each other, the two dolls dancing madly at an intimate tune of death. In the corner of her eye Suigintou saw Jun and decided to lead Souseiseki away from him. She opened her wings and flew away from their battleground and then turned and lured the gardener as she hurled black feathers at the doll which she slashed with her shears in a single stroke. The bait succeeded as Suigintou was now being pursued by Souseiseki.

Souseiseki appeared on a part of the factory and navigated her way in the darkness. She immediately sensed danger and dodged Suigintou's volley after another. Souseiseki hid herself in one of the machinery.

"Impressive" Suigintou whispered behind her. Lapis Lazuli's eyes widened.

Suigintou opened her wings and hugged Lapis Lazuli. They both rocketed up in the ground as Suigintou spun madly in midair and swerved her flight path downwards giving Souseiseki a piledriver. Before crashing to the ground, Suigintou opened her wings, releasing her captive as she maneuvered her flight, sending only Souseiseki crashing to one of the contraptions…

**O O O**

The dolls that were still searching for the two felt the ground tremble. Something must have exploded underground. Shinku looked at Suiseiseki for the possibility that Jun might be down there. The doll nodded back at her and Shinku barked her instruction.

"Everyone, search for a ladder heading down or something. Jun and Tomoe must have fallen down during the explosion. We need to go down and rescue them."

Her sisters understood and nodded. They began turning over piles of heap and metal for the possible location of such an entrance.

It was awhile before Hinaichigo found one.

"Here –nano!" she signaled the others. All four of them gathered around the hole.

"It's dark –kashira."

"It's creepy -nano" Hinaichigo frightened as she clutched Shinku's sleeve.

"Hinaichigo, you need to be brave." She looked at her sisters. "All of us must go down there to save Jun and Tomoe."

Hinaichigo remembered her purpose and gathered her courage. "Right –nano!" Suiseiseki nodded at Shinku and so does Kanaria as one by one, they entered the black abyss that lay before them.

**O O O**

"What the…"

From the rubble where Souseiseki fell, rose Lapis Lazuli, quite unharmed by her fall.

"I-it's impossible" Suigintou held back. "H-how could you have survived that impact?"

Souseiseki looked at her numbly. She then re-summoned her Renpika and set her shears open. The weapon glowed and the once shear type weapon divided into two blades as Souseiseki began round two.

Usually, Renpika is a heavy bladed weapon when used as a whole, but, when used separately, it is as if the user is using two light katanas in combat. And Souseiseki using two light katanas is a better match for Suigintou. Not only is she fast, she moves _REALLY_ fast…

Mercury Lampe could barely parry the attacks from Lapis Lazuli. If she hasn't had her wings she would've been scrapped in no time as Souseiseki lashed out a combo after the other, spinning, hacking, twisting and tumbling at her wildly.

Suigintou was amazed by how good the gardener is. Never have she fought the doll in this form, she barely had time to react. Suigintou managed to leap away as a blade missed her by inches. She decided to make a breather by opening her wings and hurtling herself as far as she could from Souseiseki. From a distance Suigintou could see the doll standing. Within a millisecond, she saw the doll vanish and reappeared in front of her.

"Damn it…" Suigintou hissed as she engaged herself once more against the doll. She opened her wings and conjured two dragons to smite her down. Souseiseki simply somersaulted higher, making the dragons pass her by. She landed on top of them and dashed to where Suigintou was. Lapis Lazuli leapt and delivered a 1-2-3 kick to the face of Mercury Lampe before delivering a final one, sending her to the ground. As Suigintou dragged her dragons with her, Souseiseki gracefully twirled and hacked the two beasts in their length, disabling Suigintou of her wings. Mercury Lampe lay wasted on the ground as her black feathers rained all over.

Souseiseki landed before the fallen Suigintou who was trying to get back on her feet.

Souseiseki readied her twin blades and stood before Suigintou as she steadied her pose.

"_How could she become this strong?" _Suigintou, aiding herself with her sword, thought of who this adversary is. This isn't the Souseiseki she fought before. Once Suigintou found her balance, she poised her blade and waited for Souseiseki's attack. The doll was breathing heavily. Her cheeks bruised all over, her back scratched and her feathers scattered.

She focused on her opponent which suddenly vanished in front of her. Suigintou's eyes widened as Souseiseki appeared again before her, delivering a twirl. Suigintou parried the first and second hit of her blade was but caught off guard by a clean kick on her gut, sending her plummeting on the side. Suigintou, despite her loss of wings, managed to recover immediately as she pressed her hand on the ground whilst she plummeted and, pushing herself off, she acrobatically twirled and landed on top of a round tank. Souseiseki watched her dully.

"Did you see that Laplace?!" Kirakishou cheered. "How graceful Onee-sama is despite her loss of wings! Amazing! Simply breathtaking, isn't it!"

"Very much indeed."

Suigintou caught her breath as she stood on top of the metal container. Emanating a purple light, Suigintou's wings began to grow back.

"See that Laplace?!" Kirkaishou cheered again from her seat, pointing childishly at the mirror. "Onee-sama is truly an angel."

"You" Suigintou spat. "I don't know who you are but… for me to use my full powers," she sneered at the emotionless Souseiseki "you should be pleased… Even Shinku hasn't seen me in this glory…"

Elsewhere, Megu's ring glowed brightly.

"_Hot… Angel-san"_ she whispered as she looked at it worriedly.

"Come!!" Suigintou invited as she leapt from where she stood and charged at Souseiseki. The doll accepted her invitation and ran towards her. She again vanished and reappeared before her twirling again a spin attack. The first blade hit Suigintou who turned to feathers, the doll reappeared behind Lapis Lazuli who parried the incoming second blade with her sword and managed to deliver a sharp kick behind the doll, sending Souseiseki to the container.

Before smashing however, Souseiseki tumbled in midair and landed instead on the metal tank. Using the force in her legs, she hurled herself to Suigintou and began clashing with her.

Megu winced in pain as the ring glowed brighter.

"Ohoh… You aren't that fast after all" Suigintou taunted on her emotionless adversary as she parried her combos. With a sudden twirl from Mercury Lampe, she slapped Souseiseki with her right wing, closed both of her wings and immediately burst them open before the doll creating a shockwave that sent Souseiseki plunging away. Suigintou threw her sword at her which the doll blocked but was too late making her lose both her shears. Suigintou darted as both their weapons fall and delivered a volley of punches at the doll. She grabbed her and delivered a knee on her stomach then followed by a succession of twirl-slaps with her wings. Even as Souseiseki staggered from the beating, her face was still emotionless.

Suigintou finished her winged assault by creating a shockwave the way she did before, as Souseiseki was hurtled again, Suigintou poised herself for the finish.

"MEIMEI!!"

The spirit came and charged itself into a ball of energy in Suigintou's palms.

Megu held her heart as the ring singed. _"Angel-san!!"_

The doll held her charged spirit in both hands as she opened her wings wide and charged after the doll.

"DIE!!" she roared as she held Meimei in one hand and slammed it on Souseiseki's chest, creating and explosion that engulfed the two, causing the whole factory to shudder.

**O O O**

Suiseiseki was the last to come down when they felt the underground tremble.

"This is bad -kashira" Kanaria mused as she surveyed the ceiling, watching the dust and some small rocks fall from above.

"Tomoe" Hinaichigo said worriedly.

"Come," Shinku instructed. "We must make haste" The dolls nodded and followed her lead as all of them begin running.

Shinku looked at her ring which glowed dully and then continued her gaze up ahead.

"_Jun, we're coming. Please be safe!!"_

The dolls ran faster, trying their best to outrace time.

**O O O**

Suigintou stood proudly as she relinquished using her medium's power from the smoke before her. None could have survived that blast. It was…

"Impossible!"

As the dust cleared, a figure stood before Suigintou. Souseiseki stood, unharmed from all the punishment she received.

"H-How could this be?" Suigintou fumed her eyes wide in a mix of hatred and confusion. Souseiseki raised her head and looked at her like before, dull, emotionless, as if she were truly a doll. A puppet controlled by an unknown puppeteer.

Souseiseki stood blankly a few feet from the doll. With a sudden movement, she was now close to Suigintou.

"What the?!"

Souseiseki held her palm on Suigintou's chest and looked at her dully before she released a shockwave that sent the doll flying, a few feet away from her, tearing the front of her dress in the process.

Suigintou felt mind-numbing pain as her eyes unfocused as she flew away.

"I really don't want to do this Onee-sama but if you are going to interfere" Kirakishou smiled evilly. "I might be forced to punish you for being a bad girl…"

Suigintou lay before Souseiseki as the doll tipped her hat and summoned her shears as she went over Mercury Lampe. She held her blade high and prepared to strike her down.

"Souseiseki!"

She stopped when she heard the voice.

"She is not the objective Souseiseki" Kirakishou instructed, her smiled turned into a frown, "Finish off Jun and Tomoe, THAT is the objective…"

Souseiseki laid down her shears dismissed it and left Suigintou as black feathers continued to baptize the fallen doll.

**O O O**

Jun and Tomoe still lay motionless on the ground when Souseiseki came back for them. From behind her, an image of Kirakishou appeared.

"_Go ahead Souseiseki!! Do it!! Do it now!!" _Snowdrop Kristall sneered. _"Off with it!! Off with their heads!!"_

Souseiseki walked near them summoned her Renpika.

"_Yes! That's it Souseiseki! Kill them!! KILL THEM NOW"_

Souseiseki stood before the two and pointed her weapon on top of them. The doll pulled it up and was about to strike it down when…

**O O O**

"Jun? Tomoe?" Hinaichigo yelled.

"Ningen! Where are you?" Suiseiseki answered.

The dolls came into a clearing and were greeted by a stone that was hurled before their feet. The dolls looked where the stone came from. From a distance, a visage of a person sat and troubled itself as it lifted a stone and hurled it aside.

"Wh-Whose there –desu?"

The person didn't utter a word and continued what it was doing.

The dolls proceeded and when got close, they finally saw who it was

"SO-SOUSEISEKI?!" Suiseiseki's eyes widened in disbelief. How on earth did her sister come here? Moreover, come back?

Souseiseki was kneeling before some rubble as she took off a block of stone on top of it and hurled it aside.

The other dolls were shocked by the sudden appearance of the gardener's twin in a place like this. Jade Stern left her company and knelt before her twin and hugged her warmly.

"Souseiseki. Thank heavens!" Suiseiseki cried as she hugged her, however, Souseiseki still lay emotionless. Suiseiseki pulled from her twin and looked at her.

"Did Father fix you Souseiseki?" Jade Stern smiled at her twin who looked at her expressionlessly. "S-Souseiseki…" Jade Stern's happy changed into a frown.

"Yay!! Souseiseki's back –nano" Hinaichigo cheered when they finally reached the two. "Unyuu?"

"What is it Hinaichigo?" Shinku asked.

Suiseiseki looked at Shinku as tears fall from her face. "Shinku…" Suiseiseki sobbed. "Souseiseki… Souseiseki…"

Shinku looked at the doll and noticed immediately her blank reaction. "Wh-What happened to her?" Jade Stern shook her head. "She was already like this when I hugged her –desu. I am worried –desu" as she cried again on her twin's shoulder. Shinku looked at Lapis Lazuli again then noticed an arm under the rubble behind her. It wore a familiar ring.

"JUN!!" Shinku screamed as she ran past them and hastily moved the rocks away. The rest of them finally noticed and aided Shinku who was now beginning to cry.

"No.. No.." Shinku said under her tears as she hurled a stone from the mess. "Jun.."

"Jun-kun –nano…" Hinaicihigo was beginning to cry too as she did her best to lift a stone after another. Suiseiseki, who was also setting some of the rubble aside, cried, now both to what Souseiseki has become and this tragedy that came under Jun. She noticed a hand reach for a stone on turned on her side to see her twin helping.

"Souseiseki…" she looked at her in disbelief but then smiled as she somehow felt her twin coming back.

When Shinku finally removed a large block, she saw the back of Jun's head.

"Jun!!" She hastened her pace as she moved a block after another. When the rubble cleared, she held Jun and turned him over who concealed Tomoe.

"Tomoe!!" Hinaichigo cried as she sat beside her, her tears watering Tomoe's face.

Shinku rested her medium on her lap and as she supported his head, she felt something soft and warm on her hand. When she pulled to check what it was, her eyes widened as she saw blood. Shinku looked at her medium shakily. "No… JUN!!"

The dolls saw the stain on Shinku's hand and began to worry for Jun's safety, all except for Souseiseki.

Tomoe's eyes nudged as she was beginning to be conscious, mainly because of the water she felt on her face. "Tomoe" Hinaichigo smiled happily. Hearing a familiar voice, Tomoe opened her eyes. Her vision was shady but as it cleared, she recognized Hinaichigo who was crying on top of her. "Hinaichigo" she smiled at the doll. Suddenly, she remembered everything. As the furnace exploded, the building began to crumble and the ground she was standing at gave away. Jun raced for her and extended his hand. As she reached him, both of them fell into this hole, along with the debris on the ceiling.

Tomoe's eyes widened. "Sakurada-kun!" she spun around to see Jun rested on Shinku's lap who was crying solemnly at her medium. Tomoe noticed the gash on his forehead. She tried to sit up but found it hard as her muscles ached, possibly from the fall. She was, however, aided by Hinaichigo and has managed to sit properly.

"Jun-kun…" Tomoe said sadly as Shinku wept before him. Suiseiseki too cried and dug herself on his shirt.

"Y-You can't die -desu" Jade Stern cried as she began smacking his stomach lightly, perhaps of despair.

"Why did you leave us –desu! If you could have been more careful –desu, this wouldn't have happened –desu!!" Suiseiseki complained at the lifeless Jun.

"Jun…" Shinku cried at him solemnly. She remembered how many times they argued back then. How many times they would quarrel over simple things yet forgive him in the end. How many times she smiled because of his sheer stupidity but found herself swooned by his sincerity. "I'm sorry… Jun… I wasn't there to save you…"

"Why did you leave us –desu!!" Suiseiseki hit harder. "Why!!"

Jun's dimples twitched. "Geez…" everybody turned to him, except Souseiseki who was staring all along. "It hurts Suiseiseki…" he managed under his deep breathing.

"Jun!!" Shinku gasped.

"Jun-kun" Tomoe awed.

Suiseiseki who was hammering him stopped and pulled her face off his stomach. "Y-You're alive –desu?!"

"If you don't stop putting your weight on me, I won't be…" Jun complained as he opened his eyes.

"Yay!! Jun's alive –nano!!"

Jun's vision was shaky but as it cleared, he saw Shinku from beyond his broken glasses. Jun took off his glasses and looked at it. He touched one of the lenses and felt some of it cracked and missing. Jun sighed.

"Geez… how can I see you guys…" Jun complained. "Are all of you alright? I can't see clearly so I want to hear if you guys are okay."

"Kanaria's here -kashira"

"You baka –desu! I really thought you're a goner –desu." Suiseiseki wiped her tears.

"Hinaichigo's here –nano. So is Tomoe –nano."

"Yes."

Jun felt relieved. He then smiled at Shinku. "Hey, why didn't you say something like 'what a troublesome servant you are?' or 'honestly, you are very clumsy, Jun'" Jun sneered at the doll. Shinku chuckled as she wiped a tear. "Well then, honestly, you really are the clumsiest servant I've ever met" Shinku smiled. "…Jun…"

Jun smiled and tried to sit but felt weakened mainly due to the fall or to the blood he lost.

Tomoe looked at everyone and noticed Souseiseki.

"Souseiseki?" She bemused.

"Souseiseki?" Jun chimed in.

"Yes, Souseiseki's here -nano" Hinaichigo smiled cheerily.

"Is this for real?" Jun felt relieved. He didn't expect for the doll to be brought back by Rozen. But how about the Mystica?

"However -desu" Suiseiseki hesitated. "She seems… to have amnesia -desu" the gardener said sadly.

"What?!" Jun burst.

"On top of that it seems she has become mute -desu"

"Souseiseki" he said worriedly, finding it difficult to look at the doll.

The place trembled again as dust and small chunks of debris fell.

"We need to get out of here" Tomoe suggested. "This place won't last long"

The dolls nodded. "Suiseiseki, you take care of Souseiseki and help Hinaichigo with Tomoe" Shinku instructed. "While Kanaria and I help Jun." everybody nodded and understood. The dolls supported the humans up as they began to walk. "Suiseiseki, where's the exit?"

"Too far from here –desu. We can only reach it by flying -desu"

Shinku's eyes widened. "But flight is impossible for us now. That blast drained whatever power we had left."

"Then use mine" Jun said.

"Ningen!"

Shinku shook her head. "No. you might die"

"If we don't escape, all of us will die." He then turned at the gardener. "Suiseiseki, will we make it in five minutes?"

"I suppose –desu" Suiseiseki looked worriedly.

Jun closed his eyes and concentrated as the ring radiated a mix of red, pink, and green. Shinku, Suiseiseki, and Hinaichigo radiated their respective colors and were able for flight.

**O O O**

The dolls navigated the cavern with the humans in tow. Shinku looked at Jun as she felt him wince. A doll using her medium's power is draining. Let alone three who rely on one medium. They need to be quick otherwise, Jun might not make it. Shinku noticed as vines begin to grown from the ring, a sign that the medium will die if he gets strangled by it.

"Suiseiseki, we need to hurry" Shinku instructed.

Suiseiseki spun around to notice the vines "Ningen!!"

"Don't mind me," Jun managed. "Just focus on where we're headed" the doll looked at SHinku who nodded her approval. Suiseiseki understood as they sped off.

'_Jun'_ Shinku looked at him worriedly as the place began trembling.

"This whole place is falling apart -kashira" Kanaria whined. "We won't make it -kashira"

"We mustn't give up –desu because…" She turned again to Jun who was tolerating the pain. She looked ahead and smiled "…because the exit is near!!"

The dolls found a large exit from the underground and were able to escape just as the cavern collapsed.

"There it is –nano!" Hinaichigo cheered, pointing at the exit.

"We're almost there Jun" Shinku whispered. The medium, despite the pain, opened his eyes ad saw the exit. As all of them escaped, the entire factory below them collapsed.

**O O O**

Megu sat sadly on her bed gazing at the starry sky. It has been awhile since the ring stopped glowing and was worried of where Suigintou could have been.

"Suigintou…" she whispered worriedly.

Megu then began to sing the doll's favorite song, praying that the winds would carry it to her Angel and would decide to come back to her.

Indeed the song reached the doll who slept soundly in a mattress fit for a princess.

Suigintou's eyes begin to move as she became conscious. She moved her body but instead felt the sheets on her. _Sheets? _Suigintou instinctively opened her eyes and sat on the comfortable bed only to find herself naked under the sheets. She glanced around and found curtains hanging on every side of her bed. She stood up from the mattress and, covering herself with the blanket, went by the window. She swung a curtain open and found herself shielding from the bright light. When her vision cleared, she marveled at the beautiful landscape before her. Birds sang happily as they flew freely. Roses of pure white hang on hedges. The sun graced the domain with warmth and light.

"Beautiful…" she sighed.

"Yes…" Suigintou spun beside her and narrowed her eyes. "Show yourself" she demanded as she flung a feather in the shadows.

"Such feisty attitude Onee-sama"

Her eyes widened. It was a voice she has heard before. From the darkness came the doll gowned in white.

"You…"

The doll smiled and curtsied before her.

"Who are you and where am I?" Suigintou demanded.

"Somewhere safe Onee-sama…"

"Why are you calling me like that?" Suigintou frowned.

The doll came closer, now they stand before the windows as she carefully slid a curtain open so as to let the bright sun enliven the place. The doll glanced outside and smiled.

"Marvelous isn't it?"

Suigintou however, was not amused and looked at her seriously. "Why are you calling me like that?" she asked again.

Snowdrop Kristall smiled. "That is how younger sisters should treat their older sisters right?"

Suigintou's eyes widened. As the doll neared her again, Suigintou leapt back. "Don't come any closer. I have questions and I want answers… NOW" she barked.

"My, my, you do have such a temper Onee-sama" Kirakishou smiled.

"I am Kirakishou, the seventh true doll of the Rozen Maidens" she finally said as she curtsied again before her.

"Seventh true doll?" Suigintou thought. "Then who is..."

"Barasuishou?" Kirakishou interrupted.

There was a knock on the door.

"Come in" Kirakishou instructed. The door opened and in came Barasuishou.

"You!!" Suigintou clenched the sheets.

"There, there, no need to be mad at your allies Onee-sama" Kirakishou warned as Barasuishou stood beside her.

"Allies?" Suigintou gave her a demanding look.

Kirakishou nodded. "Allies so that you can finally fulfill your dream of becoming Alice."

"Wh-What are you talking about?"

"I will explain everything Onee-sama during dinner. For the meantime, Barasuishou will accompany you as you clean yourself" she glanced at the doll who nodded obediently.

Seeing her beaten state, there is no chance of surviving against two worthy opponents. She nodded as she decided to play along with Kirakishou's game.

**O O O**

"Do you think she'll join us mistress?" Laplace asked.

They were watching as Suigintou took her bath in an enormous bathtub could've been used only by royalty. Suigintou neared a small waterfall mounted on one of its side and washed her hair.

"Look at her Laplace, she is beautiful" Kirakishou mused over her naked sister as she observed her curves and figures. She awed at the wings behind her as they were soaked with water.

Laplace stood unmoving and decided to ask her again later. Asking her again as she fancied over her sister is equivalent to death or rather, a fate much worse than death as Kirakishou is capable of doing such a thing.

"So perfect" she continued. "She really is the best choice of becoming Alice. Her perfection is what qualifies her in doing so."

"She is the first among us Rozen Maidens. The epitome of Father's idea of creating Alice, the perfect doll, she was the product of such imagination." Kirakishou continued.

"She was the first that came close to Alice as she was made when Father had the idea fresh in his mind. That's why she had wings, that's why she is an Angel, an entity that is close to God"

"The perfect doll… and I will make sure she becomes Alice. I will make sure of it Laplace…"

"As you wish… Mistress" Laplace agreed as Kirakishou watched her sister some more as Suigintou ran her fingers through her hair under the waterfalls that bathed her.

**O O O**

Echoed footsteps appeared on the opposite end of the dining table from where Kirakishou sat. From the shadows out came Barasuishou with a doll dressed in white.

"They look pretty on you… Onee-sama" Kirakishou clasped her hands. As Suigintou, who wore a white version of her original dress that was torn earlier, joined Kirakishou for dinner.

"How does it feel Onee-sama? We now wear the same dress" she smiled proudly.

"Intimidating" She shrugged off casually. It is either she found the dress intimidating or her youngest sister.

Laplace bowed before her.

"Laplace?" she mused.

"A meal is a ritual for a healthy conversation. Come," he invited as he held her a seat.

Suigintou simply obliged and helped herself. She faced Kirakishou on the opposite end.

"You really are beautiful Onee-sama" Kirakishou smiled.

"Cut with the flattery and let's get down to business" Suigintou snapped.

"Yes", she smiled "as you wish"

Kirakishou said as her gold eye reflected an image of Suigintou and a hint of insanity that comes along the way.

**O O O**

Megu felt the cold breeze whisk her hair. She felt troubled by the fact that Suigintou hasn't returned yet. She looked at the ring and noticed no change. It hasn't glowed again the entire day. She then glanced back at the night sky, praying for her Angel's safe return.

**O O O**

End of Act 9

**O O O O O O O O O O**


	10. Act 10: Crossroads

Author's note:

thanks for the positive comments, I really appreciated them… it also seems most of you liked the battle between Suigintou and Souseiseki. Glad you liked how I portrayed the fight scenes. I hope on improving this part more as this really is the most complicated to portray. Anyways, again I do not own Rozen Maiden so please don't sue me.

PS

Also I tried posting the link to the image that inspired me to create Souseiseki's blade form but as it seems doesn't allow site linking. –sigh- anyways, I posted the link in the RM fanfic forums of animesuki.

**O O O O O O O O O O**

Rozen Maiden: Eternal Play

Act 10: Crossroads

Kirakishou gingerly cut the steak before her and placed it in her mouth.

"Hmm… Wonderful Laplace" as she let the food melt inside her mouth.

"Thank you mistress" said the rabbit man as he bowed before her.

"Don't you agree Onee-sama"

"Yes," Suigintou agreed, rather boringly, with her sister, as she sliced a piece and ate. She needs to play along with this spoiled brat's whims… for now.

Kirakishou held her wine and set it before her sister who rather looked at it stupidly. She smiled and cheered it against her and drank.

'_Honestly, such a spoiled brat indeed' _Suigintou sighed as she relinquished dinner.

"You're finished Onee-sama?" Kirakishou looked rather amazed at her. She barely touched her steak.

"Yes" Suigintou replied. "Now could you please tell me why am I here?"

"Yes, yes, after tea" Kirakishou suggested. Suigintou stood and banged the table. Lapalce and Barasuishou who stood by looked at her.

"I WANT ANSWERS DAMN IT!!" Suigintou roared.

Kirakishou smiled and leaned forward on her fingers.

"There, there Onee-sama. Calm down"

"Calm down? Don't play with me child" Suigintou warned. "You don't know who the hell you're messing with!!"

"Oh but I do Onee-sama" Kirakishou sneered as her eyes reflected her sister. "I have been… watching you for some time."

Suigintou raised a brow. "You're stalking after me then. Are you planning on stealing my Mystica"

Kirakishou laughed at her statement. "If I plan on doing so, I should have done it while you were asleep Onee-sama."

"Tch"

"However" Kirakishou became serious. "I do have… a proposal for you…"

"Proposal?" Suigintou studied her expression. Something was not right with this doll. A hint of malice seeped around her.

Kirakishou nodded. "A means of easily becoming Alice"

"Explain"

"I offer you my Rosa Mystica"

"In exchange for?"

"Nothing"

Now that seems too good to be true.

"Are you kidding me?" Suigintou frowned. "We are all created by Father to aspire to become Alice and you're telling me you want to relinquish such opportunity?" Kirakishou nodded.

"Why?"

"Like Shinku and the rest, I do not wish to become Alice"

"You do not wish to meet Father?" Suigintou gasped.

"Meeting you is enough Onee-sama" Kirakishou smiled.

"Liar!" Suigntou raged. "Why would you not want to meet Father?! You are also his child!!"

"To be honest, I don't' care much about" she smiled at her.

Suigintou's eyes blazed. Never had she seen such reaction from a Rozen Maiden, to insult Father in such a way, UNFORGIVEABLE!! However, Suigintou contained herself so as to learn more from the sister who they never met since the dawn of the Alice Game.

"Like you Onee-sama, I was also… Junk"

"What are you talking about?" Suigintou fumed. She doesn't want to admit it but even if Shinku promised to stop calling her junk, that word still held meaning for her. She carried it like a scar, a heavy cross that gave misery to her life.

"Unlike you, however, who Father created a body and gave a Rosa Mystica and recently, gave a torso. I am incomplete" Kirakishou began.

"Father created me as a Rosa Mystica. In this state, I am a Rosa Mystica…"

"I-Impossible!! But you have a form. How come you say you are a Rosa Mystica"

Kirakishou chuckled. "What I am saying is true. Father made me as a Rosa Mystica but left me in this world in this form"

"It's sad really" Kirakishou sulked, her eyes glimmered with sadness as she thought of her existence. "While all of you are able to meet and do your best to be Alice, I, on the other hand, am stuck in this world waiting for the arrival of the Sixth Illuminati to challenge me."

"Sixth Illuminati?"

Kirakishou nodded. "The Rozen Maiden who has acquired six Rosa Mysticas throughout the course of the Alice Game, a classification which Father revealed to me before he left me in this place"

Kirakishou sighed as she continued. "It's sad really, as it puts me at a disadvantage. I mean, I simply await here to face the strongest of all of us in odds of six to one. That's why I think Father created me to act somewhat as fertilizer… the final stepping stone so that Alice would be born"

"Stuck in this world for what seemed ages, boring myself to nothingness, I had instead become a silent observer of the events of your Alice Game" Kirakishou smiled. "For years I have watched all of you fight one another, giving your all so as to please Father. I have watched you for some time yet, as life continued, I grew bored of your feats."

"Bored?" Suigintou glanced quizzically.

"Neither one of you hasn't been defeated in the Alice Game no matter how many times or how long you fought. Your acts have become a routine for me. Like a television show that never ended, always replaying the same episode." Kirakishou leaned again as she crossed her fingers. "That's why, a thought occurred to me" she sneered at Suigintou.

"Thought?" Mercury Lampe asked, now paying close attention to what this youngest sister has been saying.

Kirakishou nodded. "What if… I raised the stakes a bit?"

"Raise the stakes?"

Kirakishou nodded again. "What if I give one of you an advantage in combat? Wouldn't it be nice to finally, after long years of struggle, end the Alice Game?"

"And thus you offer your Rosa Mystica?"

Kirakishou nodded.

"Without asking for anything in return?"

"Not even one request" Kirakishou smiled.

"But why me?"

"Why not?"

"Tell me, of all our sisters, why did you choose me?" Suigintou asked.

"Let's say, I idolize you Onee-sama"

"Huh?"

"Though it may look different, in truth, we are in many ways similar"

"What does that suppose to mean? Does that include being junk?!" Suigintou began to anger.

"Forgive me for offending you Onee-sama. Let me then restate my point" Kirakishou smiled calmly at her infuriated sister. "You and I… Both of us felt, at one point, unloved by Father. You were incomplete back then while I am left all alone in this place. Both of us have asked the same question once… have we not, Onee-sama?" Kirakishou sneered.

Suigintou staggered back, her eyes widened as she knew her sister spoke the truth.

'_Why Father' _Suigintou remembered.

"Why Father?" Kirakishou asked.

'_Do you not love me?'_

"Do you not love me?"

'_Why was I incomplete?'_

"Why was I incomplete?"

'_Why am I alone, suffering in this world?'_

"Why am I alone, suffering in this world?"

'_Why won't you hold me? Kiss me? Love me?'_

"Why won't you hold me? Kiss me? Love me?"

'_Why have you abandoned me Father? Why?'_

"Why have you abandoned me Father? Why?"

Suigintou fell down on her knees, beginning to cry as she remembered those lines, those exact lines that she would cry in her despair, in her anguish. A loss of hope, like a fragile rose engulfed in an eternity of pain and suffering, swallowed by eternal darkness.

"Y-you…" Suigintou trailed as her tears fell. She looked up at her sister and noticed too as tears poured down from her left eye all the way to her cheeks. An eye that reflected loneliness and hurt.

"That's why I chose you Onee-sama" Kirakishou looked at her sadly. "Our sisters do not need Father more than we do because we have questions. Questions regarding our existence, defining us, giving us meaning. We need to become Alice so that, when we meet Father, we can finally ask him all our whys"

Kirakishou knelt before her sister and held her hand. "Please Onee-sama, stand up. You are stronger than this. I have seen you strive hard and give your all in everything you do"

Suigintou looked sadly at her as Kirakishou replied with a smile.

"Think of my offer Onee-sama. Let us join forces. Let me give you my Rosa Mystica and together, let us meet Father and ask him why" Kirakishou gave her a comforting smile. Suigintou looked baffled as Laplace and Barasuishou looked at her patiently, eagerly waiting for her answer.

"I-I…" Suigintou hesitated. She doesn't know what to say. Kirakishou smiled again "Think about it Onee-sama" as she aided her on her feet. "When you know what to answer, just call me. As I will be watching you, always" Kirakishou nodded at Laplace who bowed and, taking his hat, he poured some dust on the ground which opened a portal.

"Go Onee-sama and think about it" Kirakishou said as she led her sister before the exit, still holding her hand.

Kirakishou turned to her and hugged and kissed her on the cheek, an act in which confused Suigintou even more. "It has been an honor to meet you Onee-sama" Kirakishou released her hand as Suigintou looked at her, confused and sad. "Go, you have a medium to return to… is it not?"

Suigintou nodded. She walked forward but took a glance on her once more before she left.

As the portal sealed itself, a hint of happiness and malice painted on Kirakishou's face.

"That was convincing… mistress" Laplace mused.

"I believe that won me an Oscar or something" Kirakishou sneered.

Barasuishou's eyes widened. _'Was she acting all along? But… everything seemed real…'_

"Why the troubled look Barasuishou?" Kirakishou asked at the dreamy doll.

Barasuishou snapped out of her daydream "N-Nothing mistress"

Kirakishou chuckled. "Don't tell me you believed that act"

"Uhm…" Barasuishou hesitated. "To be honest mistress, I did"

Kirakishou began laughing hysterically "You idiot… to believe in that skit so easily…"

Barasuishou blushed (in anger) and looked at her shyly. "If I may ask mistress, was not all of it true?"

"Well most of what I said is true. Except maybe on the part where I wanted to meet father to ask him 'why'" Kirakishou laughed again, much harder this time.

"You.. do not wish to meet master Rozen?"

"To hell with Rozen" Kirakishou roared with a grin "When I do meet him, I will make him pay for banishing me in this hellish prison" Kirakishou continued her wild laughter as it echoed throughout the ivory walls of her castle.

**O O O**

Jun's eyes opened. He blinked a couple of times before setting himself straight in his bed. He searched for his glasses and felt it on top of a table. When he wore the glasses, he noticed something odd. Jun turned to his side as an open window greeted him. Outside, butterflies flew and nested on a rose. Birds chirped and the sun shone directly through the pane. Jun turned around and explored his room. It was different from his previous one as it was huge, spacious rather. Antique vases lay on a desk. On the side of his room was a mirror. Jun stood up and went to it to see if he was still himself.

He was Jun alright but his attire and hairstyle was not from the century he came from.

**O O O**

Oddly, his glasses were the same, his face more so, but his hair was trimmed neatly. He wore a sleek, black vest under a white, long-sleeved shirt and wore deep blue trousers. He turned around before the mirror and examined his getup. Not from his century indeed. His attire must've dated back from the 16th or 17th century, Jun guessed.

He explored his room once more before he decided to leave through the door.

He walked the bright hallways of the mansion. Paintings lie on the walls and vases filled with red roses stood on pedestals. Jun was filled with awe as he passed various artworks after another.

He came by an open door. Jun peeked inside but saw it empty. From the looks of the place, it seems like a practice hall of some sort. Probably a place to practice music, as he saw a violin and a piano settled on one side. Jun decided to leave the place and continue finding the way out.

He came before the main halls. Jun marveled at the place as he went down the stairs, as more paintings and statues were placed neatly.

Jun walked some more on the lower floor until he noticed a figure in one of the rooms. Jun leaned over to catch a better look. He moved forward the room and peeked inside. It was dim, as lesser light penetrated through the windows. Jun helped himself inside and navigated his way in the darkness. Jun tried to look around and, in one corner, has come face to face with a face!

"YAH!!" Jun yelped as she staggered back until he bumped on a desk and accidentally set his hand on it. Jun felt a hand and lifted it up. In doing so, he noticed that he _was _holding a hand… Just a hand.

"YEAAAEEAAAHHH!!" Jun cried as he accidentally flung the hand away.

Noticing something strange, Jun spun around and looked at the parts before him. He shivered but felt something odd about them. Gathering his courage, he took a gulp and leaned closer. The parts were… lifeless. Also, it has a strange scent. It smells like… vinyl… Jun held a piece and nudged his glasses as he inspected it closer. It was light and hollow like a piece of a traditional doll. _Doll?_

Jun returned the piece and continued. He found an entrance covered with curtains, shoving it aside, he entered the place and was greeted by a room with much more light than the previous ones.

He surveyed the area and noticed a man knelt before a chair, busying himself with something. Jun stepped forward and was about to say something when he felt something creepy beside him. When he turned to his side, he staggered back as he was greeted by four pairs of lifeless eyes. Fear should have crept to Jun but he found himself familiarity with these figures. As he went closer he finally found out who they were.

In a chair sat Suigintou which was beside Kanaria then Suiseiseki and finally Souseiseki.

"_Then…" _Jun's eyes widened as he realized who the man was and what he must've been doing in front of that chair. Jun went closer when Rozen stood up, carrying Shinku in one hand. He turned to him and smiled. Jun could barely see his face. Rozen went closer and handed him the lifeless Shinku. Jun looked at her then at Rozen who smiled and nodded. As Jun held his hand to receive her, he heard a familiar voice.

"Jun, wake up -nano"

"Jun…"

**O O O**

"You shouldn't disturb Jun-kun Hinaichigo" Tomoe chuckled.

"Unyu… but how long will he sleep –nano?" Kleine Beere pouted. "I miss Jun -nano"

"We all miss him –desu. But leave it as it is, we have nothing to do –desu. We cannot force chibi-ningen to wake up -desu"

"Yes. Suiseiseki is right Hinaichigo. All we can do for now is to wait for Jun to wake up" Shinku reprimanded the doll.

"But I miss Jun -nano" Hinaichigo pouted again.

"Ugh…"

All the dolls and Tomoe looked at him as he regained consciousness.

"Sakurada-kun…" Tomoe gasped.

"Amazing!! Jun's awake –nano!!" Hinaichigo cheered.

"As expected of the human –desu…" Suiseiseki added. "He's a tough nut to beat -desu"

"Jun" Shinku smiled.

Jun's vision was shaky; he could barely distinguish the figures standing above him. Jun sought for his glasses which Shinku handed. "Here"

"Thanks" Jun said as he put them his glasses on and looked at his surroundings.

From his side stood Shinku, Suiseiseki, Hinaichigo, Tomoe, and Souseiseki. He explored his environment which is certainly, not his room. From his left side was a huge pane that displayed a bright sky and turning back to the dolls, noticed a desk with a basket of fruits.

"Wh-where am I?" He finally asked after getting a good look.

"In a hospital -desu" Suiseiseki answered. "You passed out after we returned from the N-field factory last night -desu"

Jun remembered everything. The battle with Barasuishou, the explosion, falling with Tomoe, and their escape from the ruins.

"Is that so?" Jun asked wearily. Stress has kept up with him as he now found himself tired.

"Yes –desu. Nori immediately called an ambulance when she found you wounded"

"So… wait!" Jun snapped and turned at Tomoe who wore a bandage on her forehead. "Your head Kashiwaba-chan"

Tomoe looked at it and smiled "I'm fine Sakurada-kun. The doctor said it was just a scratch. Thank you Sakurada-kun for protecting me back there"

"Seriously, there is no need to panic -desu"

Jun felt relieved "By the way, where's Nori?"

"She's at the cashier" Shinku replied. "She said something about paying hospital charges"

"So…" Jun looked at them wearily and noticed how clear his vision is. Jun looked puzzled as he removed his glasses and looked at them.

"I thought these were broken"

"They were –desu only if Shinku hadn't repaired them. You should be grateful chibi-ningen" Suiseiseki teased. Shinku blushed and remanded the gardener. "Suiseiseki…"

Jun smiled as he put back his glasses "Well then, thank you, Shinku" he then remembered his dream as his smile went into a frown then turned into an unsure expression.

Shinku noticed this and looked at her medium concerned. "What is it, Jun?"

Jun's memory of his dream was shady. He wasn't sure if what he had was true. "I-it's nothing", Jun lied as he decided it best if he not concern the dolls anything related to Rozen.

The door swung open and in came Nori.

"I'm back everyone"

"Nori!!" Hinaichigo cheered and leapt on the human "Jun's awake –nano!"

Nori's eyes widened. "R-really?" as she looked at her brother amongst the people in the room. "Jun… kun…" Nori's tears began to fall. He let Hinaichigo go and ran for him as she hugged him tight, crying on his shoulders. Everybody smiled at the reunion of brother and sister. Jun was amazed yet smiled as he hugged her warmly.

"I thought I'm going to lose you…" Nori sobbed.

"Nah…" Jun said kindly.

Nori pulled away from him as she wiped a tear. "I need to tell mother and father of the good news" Nori smiled.

"You told them what happened?" Jun asked her worriedly. As much as possible, he doesn't want to trouble their parents.

Nori nodded.

"You shouldn't have…" Jun said sadly "I… don't want them to worry… I don't want to be a bother…"

Nori shook her head. "You're not a bother Jun-kun. You're family and is very important especially to mother and father" she said as she held his hands. Jun looked at her as Nori nodded and smiled back. She got over the phone and began dialing some numbers.

As Nori busied herself contacting their parents, Jun looked around once more at his visitors. He finally noticed Souseiseki who stood with an empty expression.

"Souseiseki" he mused. Jade Stern followed his look on her twin and frowned. Jun turned at the worried doll.

"Suiseiseki has Souseiseki…" the doll looked at him and shook her head. "Still no improvement –desu"

"Don't worry Suiseiseki, we'll do our best to bring her memories back" he then turned to the rest. "Right?" all of them nodded. He then turned back to the doll "I'm more concerned about you."

The gardener blushed. "Wha-What about me –desu?"

"You haven't slept have you?" Jun snickered at the doll. Suiseiseki staggered back. "H-how did you know -desu" she asked in a low tone.

"You barely have a good sleep when you're seriously upset Suiseiseki" Jun snickered.

The gardener staggered again. "How did you…"

"He's our servant after all" Shinku eyed the doll under her smile. "It is only natural for a servant to understand the needs of his mistresses"

Jun's brow twitched as he forced a frown. "Honestly, I didn't remember still accepting such terms"

Hinaichigo leapt and landed on Jun's cradle. "I miss Jun -nano" the doll said as she hugged him. Jun blushed and hugged the doll back. "Have you been a good girl Hinaichigo?" Jun smiled. "Unyuu!" The doll nodded.

"Jun" Nori interrupted as she handed him the phone.

Jun looked at it troubled then looked back at her. Nori nodded as Jun decided to finally talk to them, gently placing his ears on the receiver, Jun breathed heavily

"Hello" said a familiar voice.

"He-hello" Jun cleared his throat.

"Jun? Jun!! Dad it's Jun!"

A voice said from behind the line. "Our son's okay? I want to hear him"

"Hello? Jun"

"Mother" Jun began to cry. It has been long since he heard the voice of his mom. everyone witnessed as he cried, Jun noticing this blushed and looked at the pane, so as to hide his tears. He failed to hide it, however, from Hinaichigo who still sat on his lap.

"Mother. How has it been?" Jun smiled.

"H-How has it been? We should be the ones asking you that!" His mother scolded him.

Jun chuckled as his tears fell. "I'm fine. I seem to have recovered from the injury"

"I'm relieved to here that… wait…" His mother interrupted "What?"

"Jun, your father wants to talk to you" she chuckled. "He's been eager on talking with you again. Here"

"Jun?"

"Father?"

Shinku perceived everything in awe. Jun was a good boy who cared deeply for his family and, after long years of not talking with one another, Jun received them happily, rather, emotionally. Shinku wondered if she would be given a chance to meet Father, will she be this emotional with him?

Hinaichigo wiped a tear from Jun. The medium patted her head and smiled as he continued talking with his parents for what seemed like and eternity.

**O O O**

The sun shone brightly as Megu waited patiently, ever gazing at the window, for her Angel to come back.

'_Suigintou…' _Megu whispered.

Just then, black feathers fell from outside. Megu's eyes widened in expectation. "Suigintou?"

Mercury Lampe hovered from outside and perched on the window sill. Megu saw her doll that was know wearing a different dress from before.

"Suigintou, your dress…"

The doll looked at her attire and looked at her nonchalantly. "What about it?"

Megu's eyes shimmered with awe.

"Megu?"

"Suigintou, you truly look like an Angel" the medium smiled.

The doll blushed and cast her eyes away "Wh-what are you talking about?" as she sat on the window.

"You're beautiful Suigintou" Megu gasped. "You truly are and Angel"

"Haven't I told you to not call me that?" Suigintou interrupted, trying to divert the topic.

"But, Suigintou, what happened to your old dress?"

"They got torn when I fought one of my sisters"

"So… that's why…" Megu looked at the ring. Suigintou noticed this and remembered her fight with Souseiseki. She remembered using power from her medium. Suigintou grumbled as she regretted using such power.

Megu looked at her and smiled. "Thank you Angel-san"

"Huh?"

"For using my power. In that way, I was able to accompany you in battle."

"Hmph… What are you talking about? Even without your power I can defeat my sisters that easy." Suigintou turned and leaned on the frame as she raised her left leg and poised it on the window. She complacently placed her arm on her knee and cast her gaze outside, watching as the wind blew the leaves.

**Flashback**

"Join me Onee-sama" Kirakishou smiled at her.

Suigintou remembered seeing Kirakishou's sad eyes as her tears ran down her cheeks.

"Why Father"

**End Flashback**

"Angel-san?"

Suigintou snapped free of her daydream and looked at her medium wryly.

"Is something wrong?"

Suigintou turned away

"Nothing…"

As the wind blew gently the leaves of a forgotten past.

**O O O**

Kirakishou saw what Jun and the rest has been doing through the eyes of Souseiseki who stood amongst them mindlessly.

"So… the medium has survived after all…" Kirakishou jeered.

"No matter, once I have set everything in place, I can finally continue my plans"

"It seems his spark awoke, mistress" Laplace mused.

Kirakishou nodded. "So he is another one right?"

"Yes"

"But," Laplace added. "May I remind you mistress that, like a rose, you need to take it before it reaches maturity"

Kirakishou nodded. "I know. I must acquire his glow from within before he knows how to fully use it. It is rare now to find a novice like him however, I cannot take it now. It is still a seedling. We must first make it grow then grab it before it becomes mature"

"Yes mistress, to steal a rose…"

"…one has to wait…" as Kirakishou's golden eye glimmered and reflected the medium who was patting the head of Hinaichigo.

"Then we must make preparations" said a voice from the darkness.

"Enju" Kirakishou greeted.

The doll maker bowed before her. "How long do you plan for this game to continue?"

"As long as I wish"

"And what about my Barasuishou?"

"What about her"

"Have you forgotten that it was you who gave her her Rosa Mystica" Enju looked at her rather serious at the matter "And now that you also control Souseiseki, how has your power been keeping up?"

Kirakishou glowered at the doll maker. "Tell me straight to the point Enju"

"You have become weak Kirakishou" Enju spat

Kirakishou's eye blazed as she released rose vines from her sleeve aimed at Enju.

Before the vines would hit however, they were torn to pieces as Barasuishou protected her father.

"What is this?" Kirakishou angered.

"I serve you but…" Barasuishou said "If you lay your hand on Father, I will kill you…"

"Barasuishou…"

Kirakishou snickered as she stood from her throne and went down the steps "Ohoh… Very brave, such bold words Barasuishou…"

"The question is… Can you defeat me?"

Barasuishou narrowed her eyes. "Step back Father"

"Barasuishou…" Enju gasped in awe. For his child to defend his name…

Kirakishou sneered. "Time to learn your manners then, little one"

Barasuishou frowned and lunged at Snowdrop Kristall whose golden eye glimmered brightly.

**O O O**

End of Act 10

**O O O O O O O O O O**

Barasuishou vs. Kirakishou on the next chapter


	11. Act 11: Defiance and Damnation

Author's note:

For those waiting for the all out war between Kirakishou and Barasuishou, I would like to first apologize as I have tried to portray their fight segments as vividly as possible so expect to read Kirakishou, Barasuishou, Rozenkristall and Snowdrop/Snowdrop Kristall a number of times. Also, the outcome of their little bash is a bit brutal. If you don't like reading about broken… stuff, then I strongly urge that you discontinue.

Anyways, for those still willing to read, I present to you chapter 11. Enjoy you guys

**O O O O O O O O O O**

Rozen Maiden: Eternal Play

Act 11: Defiance and Damnation

They both stood amidst an audience of a rabbit and a doll maker, the sun, shining through the window, bathed the sleek floor that waited eagerly for the dance of a striking waltz.

"Never lay your hand on father!!" Barasuishou warned as she bolted for Kirakishou and delivered a volley of stabs.

"Ohoh… My, my" Kirakishou mocked as the indigo saber would pass her by, barely touching her hair "Someone really has a temper rising around here"

Barasuishou's eyes narrowed as she sliced Kirakishou who gracefully lunged backwards like a skilled gymnast. Barasuishou trailed her escape by streaming her with indigo shards.

Under the golden glare of Kirakishou's eye was a world in which she perceived in sluggish rhythm. She saw as the indigo shards whisk through the air before her, slowly making its way. Snowdrop Kristall smiled as she held her hand and caught the lead crystal then, using it, parried the rest. Barasuishou and Enju were amazed by how Kirakishou could have pulled off such feat as it was… impossible.

Kirakishou, as if reading their thoughts, sneered at them "Was that all?"

Barasuishou snapped out from her dazzled daydream and went after her for another round.

Kirakishou who saw everything slowly looked up and smiled. As Barasuishou neared her, she suddenly flung the indigo shard she used earlier to the support of a nearby chandelier. Kirakishou calculated as the fixture fell slowly on the ground, meeting up with Barasuishou who advanced in a similar pace. Rozenkristall noticed it and was able to evade the furniture… just as Kirakishou calculated, as the she now appeared before Barasuishou. Twirling elegantly, Kirakishou delivered a backhand, slapping Barasuishou by the cheek. The doll flung away but recuperated from her fall as she pressed her hand on the ground and tumbled on her feet.

"_She could read my movements? How was it possible?"_

Kirakishou smiled. "Shall we dance?"

Barasuishou decided to take off her eye patch…

"Do you think that will make any difference?"

Barasuishou blinked her eyes a couple of times. Seeing her vision now clear, she headed to Kirakishou at full throttle. She then leapt at the air and hurled some shards. Kirakishou evaded backwards as Barasuishou landed before her giving her a horizontal slash (which Kirakishou evaded by ducking), trailed by a vertical cut which Kirakishou parried as she, from her ducked position, supported her weight with her free-hand and cart wheeled on the side, parrying the blade with her leg, sending it skidding off Barasuishou's grasp. Kirakishou, who now had the upper hand, swiped Rozenkristall's legs while she was still low on the ground. Snowdrop again supported her weight as she pressed her hands on the floor and somersaulted towards Barasuishou, delivering a kick at the doll who managed to cross her arms so as to block it, nonetheless, sending her away.

Barasuishou skidded with her feet yet managed to regain her balance and, re-summoning her blade, fought again with Kirakishou. She twirled as she neared her and heaved a would-be lethal blow which Kirakishou evaded easily. Barasuishou surveyed the area in front of her to find the elusive wretch. Even Enju turned around, confused on where Kirakishou might possibly be.

Kirakishou smiled menacingly as she sat, unbeknownst to them, on the chandelier above. She gracefully turned her back whilst still seated on the support ring and, using her legs as a clamp, held her body upside down from the chandelier. She held both her palms and conjured a white glow.

Barasuishou looked around her as she searched for Kirakishou when all of a sudden, she felt her neck strangled and was being pulled off the ground. Barasuishou released her grip on her weapon as she turned her attention on the vines that choked her, trying to pry them free with bother her hands.

"Barasuishou!!" Enju cried as he saw his daughter hanged off the floor.

"F-Father…" Barasuishou gasped. She managed to open her eye upwards and saw Kirakishou smiling at her diabolically from above.

Kirakishou sat herself straight from the chandelier and tied her rose whip on its base. She arched her body again backwards, this time, letting herself fall instead of sitting upside down, from the chandelier. She saved herself from the drop by reaching out her arms and pressing them on Barasuishou's shoulder, strangling the doll even more, she remained on that pose with Barasuishou like a trapeze artist as she talked to the doll.

"Having fun lately Barasuishou?" She sneered at the doll that was turning red from suffocation. "Hope you get the _hang _around things" Kirakishou smiled evilly as she relinquished her pose by pushing her weight on the doll, making her turn red even more, then hurling herself off as she spun madly in the air. As Kirakishou spun, she accumulated force down her legs and released a sharp kick down Barasuishou's gut and somersaulted once more, backwards, and landed with such poise like what gymnasts do after executing a difficult move.

Barasuishou ached for air as she swung along with the chandelier. She found her lungs (or whatever similar functions) burn when she was hurled farther when the fixture met the peak of its swing, making the rose whip chokes her harder. Out of desperation, Barasuishou managed to summon her blade before she began to swing again on the opposite side. As her swing would seem to pass Kirakishou by, Barasuishou managed to pull up her body and, turning upside down (similar to what Kirakishou did with the chandelier), wrapped her leg with the whip. She managed to cut her neck free with her blade and, as she neared Kirakishou, gripped her weapon tight and held it high thinking that it would hit her enemy along the way.

Kirakishou saw all these in slow motion, however, and managed to move her head away just as it was about to be cut vertically by the passing sword. Oh such is the power of her only eye, to be able to perceive things at such pace.

Barasuishou's effort was not wasted however, as she arched herself and somersaulted away from the swinging chandelier towards the ivory wall where, she managed to turn around and absorbed her impact with her legs. Gathering enough force from her feet, she blazed for Kirakishou who idly stood before her. Barasuishou held out her palm and fired a volley of indigo shards at Kirakishou who lashed them in midair with her whip in deadly accuracy.

Kirakishou then retaliated by lashing at Barasuishou who parried with her blade. Snowdrop Kristall managed to leap back from where Rozenkristall landed. Catching her opportunity, she wrapped her whip around the weapon and disarmed the doll. With deft movement, Kirakishou caught Rozenkristall by the arm.

Barasuishou pulled the whip and glared at Kirakishou who merely snickered back. Agitated by Snowdrop Kristall's mockery, Rozenkristall lunged after her despite the handicap. She fired indigo shards with her free hand which whisked past Snowdrop Kristall's silky hair. Barasuishou leapt high and gave Kirakishou a succession of kicks which she parried lightly with her free arm.

"Is this the best you can do?"

Barasuishou frowned at the remark and somersaulted backwards. She pressed her hand on the floor and conjured a monolithic chunk of indigo ice beneath Kirakishou. The chunk impaled the whip and set Barasuishou free whilst Kirakishou manage to somersault backwards to safety.

Snowdrop Kristall mused at the huge heap only to see it cut horizontally. Kirakishou's eyes widened as she managed to leap away from the falling half and wasn't able to notice Barasuishou sneaking up on her. Rozenkristall sliced at Kirakishou who luckily evaded the lethal blow, slicing only a few strands of her hair. She was unable to evade, however, the rising kick that was driven to her chin.

Kirakishou was flung for the first time in her battle. Barasuishou, taking her opportunity reappeared before her for a fatal stab which she managed to dodge by gracefully arching her body in midair.

When they both landed, Rozenkristall wasted no time and returned the favor to Kirakishou. Snowdrop Kristall was able to dodge the slashes but had difficulty when Barasuishou combined it with monolith shards uprooting from the ground. On a critical standpoint, Barasuishou tried to deliver a horizontal cut at Kirakishou who ducked just in time. Snowdrop felt the ground tremble and, from her ducking position, leapt as another monolith tried to impale her. She somersaulted gracefully, evading the infuriated doll's attacks until a monolith chunk appeared behind her, blocking her path of escape. She ducked as she was about to get sliced again and leapt off and delivered a one-two kick at Barasuishou followed by a spin kick that hurled her away.

Barasuishou regained her balance as she tumbled from her fall and glared directly at Kirakishou's gold eye… a fatal mistake that Rozenkristall made…

**O O O**

"Where am I?" the doll mused. For a moment she was fighting with Kirakishou now she was in this watery place… or what seems to be watery. She look on her feet to see ripples forming on where she stood despite that the floor (or whatever it is) is neither slippery nor wet. She surveyed this new environment. From everywhere were ripples like a world of endless watery-like walls.

"What place is this?" she mused.

"In wonderland" said a voice.

Barasuishou spun around. From all around her, thorny vines rushed from out the ripples and wrapped themselves around Rozenkristall.

"Amusing yourself Barasuishou?"

Rozenkristall looked ahead and saw as the white, watery wall created a multitude of ripples from which, Snowdrop Kristall slowly emerged.

"You…"

"For you to find my weakness…" Kirakishou smiled. "Congratulations… You've earned my respect and the honor to experience… never-ending torment . Now my child, for putting up such rebellious act, prepare for your punishment" as Kirakishou held her palm, the vines gripped her tighter making Barasuishou wince in pain. "How long can you last? I wonder"

**O O O**

"Why can't we sleep at the hospital instead –nano?" Hinaichigo moped at Suisieseki

"The human doctors and nurses might find out about us –desu… If they find out about us Rozen Maidens, especially chibi-chibi" she made a horrifying face. "They will try to cut chibi-ichigo in half!!"

"HUWAAAH!!" Kleine Beere whined.

"Honestly, that is the reason why we can't stay with Jun while he is recuperating in the hospital" Shinku sighed.

"W-w-w-w-what are you saying –desu?" Suiseiseki grimaced.

"That kind of behavior might cause such a great fuss all over the facility. We might disturb, not only Jun, but the others who are resting"

Hinaichigo continued to whine as Suiseiseki pouted. They were back in Jun's room coming home with Nori from the hospital as Jun instructed them to do so, saying that he will be able to move on his own. Besides, as he insisted, he hasn't broken an arm or anything making him capable of taking care of himself. Much to his dismay however, the doctor ordered him to stay to cooperate in a few tests to really see if there was nothing broken. He will be released after a week or so.

"Hmph" Suiseiskei sulked as she decided to give up arguing with Shinku. From the corner of her eye she noticed her twin who sat blankly in her case. Her indignant feature was replaced with awe as she pitied her twin in her helpless state. Standing up, she came to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Do you wish to sleep Souseiseki?" Jade Stern smiled.

Souseiseki nodded. For the rest of the day, they were able to teach Souseiseki some basics such as nodding and shaking one's head. It was Jun's idea and his contribution in helping bring back the gardener's twin. They trained her on the hospital after Jun had his talk with his parents. Jun commented on the doll's improvement, suggesting that this is the small step in bringing her back. Before leaving, he encouraged Suiseiseki to be patient.

Jade Stern smiled as she helped her twin get ready for sleep. After closing her case she smiled with satisfaction.

**Flashback**

"Be headstrong you troublesome doll" Jun snickered before they left.

Suiseiseki held her twin's hand slightly tighter as she blushed and cast her eyes away from the meddlesome human. "You don't have to tell me that chibi-ningen"

**End flashback**

"You should get some rest Suiseiseki" Shinku suggested, still fixed with her book. "It has been a long day after all"

Suiseiseki smiled. "Goodnight Shinku, chibi-ichigo"

Hinaichigo nodded who now calmed down. After Suiseiseki left for her case, only Shinku and Hinaichigo remained as Nori has slept earlier that day as she would come by and visit Jun tomorrow before her lacrosse practice and left everything under the control of the dolls.

Kleine Beere busied herself with drawing once more, humming along the way, as Shinku continued reading. After awhile, Shinku noticed Hinaichigo stopped from humming. She gazed at her from behind the book and saw the doll staring sadly at the empty desk.

"What's the matter Hinaichigo?"

"Uyu… I miss Jun -nano" she said sadly. "He would always make clackety noises in there -nano" Hinaichigo pointed. Shinku smiled at her. Despite being an immature child, Hinaichigo rarely forgets. Shinku snapped out of her reverie when Hinaichigo stood up and, setting Jun's chair aside, climbed up and fiddled with the device.

"Hinaichigo, what are you doing?"

"I'm doing what Jun does" the doll said as she keyed in wildly. "Clickety clack clickety clack" Klein Beere sang. "Jun always sits here and does some clickety clack… Uyu?"

Shinku looked at her questioningly.

"There should be images here -nano" Hinaichigo said at Shinku while pointing at the black screen.

Shinku sighed "honestly, you shouldn't use things that you don't know"

"Do you know how to use it Shinku" she asked innocently.

Shinku's eye twitched as she forced a smiled "O-Of course… Anything Jun has is mine… That piece of contraption is just easy"

"Please Shinku open it for me"

"Wha" sweat poured down her cheeks.

"Shinku…"

"But Hinaichigo, it's already late. You should go to sleep"

"Shinku"

"No"

"Shinku"

"No"

"Shinku"

"I promise we'll open this tomorrow" Shinku excused.

"Yay!! Tomorrow, Hina will be clickety clackety with Jun's… com.. com.."

"Computer" Shinku corrected.

Hinaichigo nodded. "Right –nano. Computer –nano!! Tomorrow, Hina will be clickety clackety with Jun's Computer –nano!!"

"Yes" Shinku felt relieved "Now go to bed"

"Hai" as Kleine Beere trotted of for her case. Shinku sighed when Hinaichigo closed her case.

"Shinku!"

Reiner Rubin gasped.

"Don't forget –nano!!" as the troublesome doll finally closed her case. Shinku finally felt a sigh of relief. What does she know about such infernal contraption anyway as she look at the PC. She sighed and tried to look at her book when in the corner of her eye, she saw Souseiseki's face appear on the black monitor. Shinku dropped her book and looked again but saw nothing. She rubbed her eyes and tried once more. Nothing. She checked Souseiseki's case. She was sure that Suiseiseki tended her before going to sleep if so, who was that she saw earlier. Shinku checked her watch. It was past nine.

"Oh my, I'm seeing things" Shinku sighed. "Maybe I'm just exhausted" as she hopped off the bed and went to her case.

The black monitor remained black and lifeless until a figure of a despaired Souseiseki appeared again and pounded the mirror, shouting something.

**O O O**

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

Barasuishou cried in horror as tears poured down her soft cheeks like rain.

"Barasuishou!!" Enju screamed at his daughter who was crying in pain. After Barasuishou looked at Kirakishou, neither of them moved anymore they merely stood there for what seems like seconds. He was confused. What was happening? Why was Barasuishou screaming all of a sudden? Is this? He looked at Kirakishou. Kirakishou's real power?

**O O O**

"That' won't do Barasuishou"

Vines wrapped themselves firmly on every inch of Rozenkristall, one in every joint and piece of her body. She hangs from the watery surface before Kirakishou, who now seemed bored as she sat on a chair inside her watery world.

"Again, how many times must I tell you that whenever you choose to faint, we will have to repeat everything from the start" Kirakishou sighed. "You're making this harder for yourself"

"Again let's begin counting"

"One" Kirakishou smiled evilly as a rose vine pulled one of Barasuishou's fingers making an agonizing crunch.

"AAH!!" Barasuishou yelped as tears watered her eyes.

"Two", as another vine pulled another finger. Barasuishou winced. Her breath was shaky, exhausted rather, as this has been the second time in what seems to be an endless replays of torture. Kirakishou continued her count but on the eighth, Barasuishou fainted again.

"My, my, this really won't do" Kirakishou shook her head as she lifted her hand and snapped her fingers.

**O O O**

Barasuishou opened her eyes slowly as light poured in her sight. She blinked slightly and noticed a familiar place painted in white.

"This is the third my dear" A familiar voice said menacingly. Barasuishou's eyes widened in horror as she finally lifted her head to see Kirakishou sitting before her.

"You aren't dreaming" Kirakishou chuckled. Barasuishou was dumbfounded. She turned to her side to see her fingers, wrist, elbow and arm still entangled. The same goes when he looked at the other parts of her body.

"Shall we count again?" Snowdrop Kristall suggested menacingly.

**O O O**

Enju felt relieved when Barasuishou stopped screaming for awhile. What the hell did just happen? As he began to near them, his child began screaming again.

"Barasuishou!!" Enju cried. He arched forward as if to come to her aid but felt a hand holding him back. Glancing over, Enju came face to face with Laplace.

"Release me…" Enju threatened.

Laplace shook his head "If you die now you might not be able to bring her back"

"She needs me!!" Enju argued as Barasuishou still screamed, "Don't you see? My child is crying! She's in pain dammit!!"

"And what shall you achieve if you plan on interfere?" Laplace asked the doll master "Share the same fate as her? Even though you are a high-level maestro, you still could not contain mistress Kirakishou"

Enju realized what he was saying and began to cry, beginning to accept the bitter truth "But… my child…" She looked at Barasuishou who screamed.

Laplace held out his palm and placed it before him. "May this help you my friend" when Enju spun at him, Laplace blew some magical dust off his hand. Enju became nauseous and fell down on his feet.

"Conserve your strength great maestro; you will need it to save your precious child…" Laplace said as he looked at him. He then turned back and watched the two dolls. "… If she manages to survive her punishment"

**O O O**

"Ten"

The scrunching sound of Barasuishou's last finger echoed as it was pulled off from her hand. Barasuishou breathed heavily. How exhausted she was. After the seventh trial she was able to withstand her fingers being torn.

"Well done" Kirakishou smiled as she clasped her hands. "Wonderful Barasuishou"

Barasuishou breathed deep and glared at her.

"I never thought you would be able to pass the test… However" Kirakishou opened her golden eye and smiled menacingly. "That's only the beginning. Let's continue counting shall we?"

Barasuishou's eyes widened as sheer horror painted itself on her face.

"ELEVEN!!" Kirakishou declared, rather triumphantly as she began to cackle. Barasuishou felt her feet being pulled off her. The snap was mind numbing. Her eyes that have dried itself earlier began to water again.

"Hahaha!! TWELVE!" Her other feet was torn. "Don't faint now my dear" Kirakishou warned. "Do you want to start our session all over?" she smiled evilly.

Barasuishou bit her lip and tried to contain herself she wouldn't want to restart everything would she?

"THIRTEEN!!" The vines which now wrapped itself around her leg pulled it from her, making a much scrunching sound.

"FOURTEEN" Her other leg was now torn.

Kirakishou laughed evilly at Barasuishou's demise. Rozenkristall gasped for air. Her throat was dry, her eyes shuddered, and the pain was remarkable as her body roared from such intense torment.

"Shall we continue Barasuishou?" Kirakishou beamed at her. Barasuishou managed to look up at the devil before her and shared a scornful gaze.

**O O O**

"S-stop…" Barasuishou pleaded. After twelve long, agonizing trials, Barasuishou finally came to the point where only her head and the upper part of her body remained, her eyes are now sore as they could no longer be watered with tears, no matter how hard she forced them to… "P-please… I beg of you mistress…"

Kirakishou sat before her cross legged and cross armed. After of what seemed to be a boring eternity of tormenting the doll, she finally cracked. Kirakishou sighed yet smiled at her. With a wave of her hand, the rose vines released Barasuishou as the doll fell on the hard watery floor.

"If you really are sincere with your apology, crawl here like the filthy worm you are… and kiss the sole of my feet" Kirakishou smiled at her with malice as she waved her feet for her to see.

Barasuishou, exhausted from what she has been through, crawled to Kirakishou using whatever energy she had. Barasuishou after being humiliated by the devil herself, let go of her pride, her honor, her dignity as when she finally came to her, she lifted her head and humbly kissed the devil's feet, much to Kirakishou's delight.

"Wonderful" Kirakishou mused gladly. She snapped her fingers and Barasuishou's body became whole again. Rozenkristall, feeling complete once more, stood up examined herself starting with her hands. She was amazed and tries feeling her face. She was indeed back to normal, complete and healthy, so to say. She looked at Kirakishou and bows humbly before her. Kirakishou smiled and turned back. As she began to leave, she stopped abruptly and glanced at Barasuishou.

"Barasuishou?"

"Yes mistress?"

"How many times did we undergo the session?"

Barasuishou shuddered yet answered her nonetheless "twelve times mistress"

"So…" Kirakishou chimed thoughtfully.

"It was that long huh…" she grinned and snapped her fingers. Rose vines again wrapped themselves around Barasuishou.

"Mistress! What's the meaning of this?!" Rozenkristall held out her hand to her.

Snowdrop Kristall glanced back and grinned at her lustfully "For boring me…" Kirakishou turned back and continued to on her way as the rose vines wriggled around Barasuishou who screamed despairingly, calling out her name. When she was fully wrapped by the vines, Kirakishou stopped and snapped her fingers one last time, making the mass of rose vines constrict themselves…

Barasuishou had one long, agonizing scream, before she was crushed by the wringing mass of Kirakishou's rose vines.

**O O O**

"Help me!!" screamed Souseiseki from inside the computer as she pounded the glassy aether.

"So there you are…" a familiar voice said. From the darkness behind Souseiseki echoed a pair of footsteps until her features slowly became visible. Souseiseki's eyes widened in horror.

"I see you have decided to grab the opportunity while I busy myself with Barasuishou"

Kirakishou appeared fully from the dark background. She smiled at Lapis Lazuli who ran away.

"Oh so you still want to play Souseiseki?" Kirakishou sighed under a devious smile. "Well, how long do you intend for this chase to go on?"

"_Until I become free" _Souseiseki thought as she ran, navigating her way through the darkness.

**O O O**

Jun sat on his bed and gazed out the window, an algebra book rested itself on his lap. He sighed. He missed his activity with his computer. He missed his room and his bed. An image of Shinku and the rest appeared in his thoughts. Jun immediately shook his head.

"Even in my thoughts…" Jun smiled. "Such troublesome dolls" Jun felt thirsty and decided to grab a can of soda. Reaching for his wallet, he got off his bed and left the room.

**O O O**

Megu sung as Suigintou leaned comfortably, her elbow rested on her leg which she placed along the sill she leaned on. She seems lost, deep in her thoughts of the events that happened earlier.

"My dream is the wind…"

"_Do you not love me?"_

"Guided by light"

"_Why was I incomplete?"_

"Your voice resonates"

"_Why am I alone, suffering in this world?"_

"Across the skies and clouds"

"_Why am I alone, suffering in this world?"_

"My memories of"

"_Why won't you hold me? Kiss me? Love me?"_

"Delight and Sorrow"

"_Why have you abandoned me Father? Why?"_

"Become distant in this tender moment"

Suigintou closed her eyes and heaved a sigh as she opened them again and looked at the moon as it was being covered by clouds.

**O O O**

Jun walked past corridors until he finally came to the vending machine. After getting his drink, he started back. Passing by a window, he saw a familiar figure perched by the window. Jun dropped the can he held as its contents were spilled all over. He started off with a run.

"No… it can't be…" Jun muttered.

**O O O**

"The heart that is born"

"Within a dream"

"You watch me"

"By that glass window"

Jun could hear a magical voice from inside the door. He was breathing heavily after he ran and was now in front of what he thinks is Suigintous' medium's room

"Put everything into this moment"

Jun raised a hand to knock but hesitated. He knew that if he did, Suigintou would be opted to hide rather than be seen. Peeking would seriously a violation and Jun disregarded the option.

"Discard all clinging emotions"

"_Suigintou…" Jun muttered._

"And connect all our memories into one…"

The front of Megu's door was empty as Jun had decided to go back instead, choosing not to disturb neither the doll nor her medium.

Suigintou's image flashed again in Jun's head. Her dress was different but it was Suigintou alright. A black winged doll under a white dress…

End of Act 11

**O O O O O O O O O O**

Aww… I'm under another hellish week again as I have to rush 4 major reports. I'll work on chapter 12 after I finally had a breather. Hope you enjoyed this fic

Again, my apologies for uber used words especially around Bara/Kira bout T.T


	12. Act 12: Innocence

Author's note:

I missed writing. Honestly, the joy of writing is like my joy when I program. Anyways, Let's see if I still have that touch.

**O O O O O O O O O O**

Rozen Maiden: Eternal Play

Act 12: Innocence

Jun found himself standing amidst boundless roses, roses of various forms of majesty, each having a unique scent, mixing harmoniously under his nostrils. He breathed his lungs and absorbed the heaven around him. He was wearing the white long sleeve under the black vest and dark blue slacks from before. Looking around, his eyes were greeted solely by the vastness of the rose field. This certainly wasn't the hospital's garden. Was this another dream?

He knew what he wanted to say, he opened his lips but closed it quickly. Who would answer anyway? Jun looked around for a sign of life, a destination, anything out of place in this weird world, but he only saw the multitude of roses. He sighed and, as he shrugged his shoulders, felt something in his pocket; putting his hand inside, he pulled a watch, one that Shinku uses, and checked the time. Twelve o' clock it read.

_Twelve o' clock?_

Jun thought as he gazed at the sun. The sun shone brightly alright but not too bright. Judging from what he learned in school, the sun's position isn't twelve o' clock… yet… it was around nine or so. He glanced back at his watch. The small and the large hand remained pointed at twelve.

_Twelve… Twelve… _Jun mumbled. He raised his head trailing where the hand pointed and sighed. It was a nice day for a walk…

**O O O**

Minutes that seemed hours came by. The sun shone higher now and Jun was tired but he never felt a sweat trickle. It must be the roses he thought. He continued walking until from a distance, he saw a gazebo; deciding to take a rest, he headed for this new destination.

Jun walked up the steps of the structure and found a table with a seat for two on the center. On the table lay cups on each end and a teapot on the middle.

"I'm invited I guess" Jun mused as he made his way on one of the chairs and took a seat.

Slouching comfortably, Jun felt relieved from all the walking and surveyed around once more. The rose field seemed eternal. The wind blew gently as the whole world of various roses swayed upon the breeze. Jun awed at such magnificence around him.

"Breathtaking isn't it"

Jun spun around to meet face to face with a man seated on the opposite end of the table. The gentleman was very well dressed, his shirt was hardly creased, the plackets were neatly laid before the buttons, the cuffs on his sleeve were folded properly, his face was smooth and clean. His blonde hair, despite being mussed up, is presented neatly, casually, covering the upper portion of his face.

Jun knew who this person was. He has only seen him once in his previous dream, and since the environment was a bit dim back then, he wasn't quite sure but now, he knew. He feels it; deep down his gut tells him he's right.

"Rozen?" Jun gasped.

The figure smiled. Jun's eyes narrowed a bit. He was confused. Why would Rozen meet him? Moreover, speak with him.

"I thought only Alice is permitted to see you?"

"That is how the game goes" the doll master replied, as he lifted his cup, savoring its aroma and finally taking a sip.

Jun frowned. "Why am I here? What do you want with me?"

"I'm glad to finally have met you in person, Sakurada Jun"

"You know me?"

"Of course I do" he smiled at the youth warmly. "My daughters are quite… fond of you"

A smug smile was painted across the medium's face. "Heh you can say that again" But having remembered why he was there, his smile turned back to a frown. "Now shall we go back to business mister Rozen. Why am I here and why was I able to see you?"

"To discuss your opinion" Rozen stated after placing his cup back.

"My opinion?" Jun looked at him quizzically, baffled by the gentleman's topic.

"Your opinion about the Alice Game"

Jun blinked a couple of times before slouching on his chair "Honestly, I think the idea is stupid"

Rozen, perked up by his answer, leaned forward and rested his chin on his fingers "Why so?"

"What kind of father would pit his own child against her sibling?"

"What is wrong with that?" Rozen smiled, rather tauntingly.

Jun jerked up from his chair and inched closer at the table, banging it with a clenched fist in the process, the teapot and the cups clinked at his anger.

"What's wrong?! Those girls… they loved you! Worshipped you! They revered you more than themselves, more than their sisters. How could you do this?"

Rozen smiled. He decided to get away from his seat and lean on one of the gazebo's wooden rails. He sniffed the air and smiled. He glanced at the fumed medium and shared his smile at him.

Jun saw this and was annoyed further. All he ever does is smile. He wants answers, not annoying smiles.

"Rozen!!" Jun gritted his teeth, clenching the fist he used to bang the table earlier.

"Sakurada Jun, for you, what is perfection?" The doll master asked.

Jun's anger receded and found himself confused again by Rozen's question.

"Perfection?" Jun thought out loud as he held his chin. Indeed, _"What is perfection?"_

Rozen smiled again at the pondering boy and turned his attention back at the fields "Look at them" Jun lifted his head and looked at where Rozen instructed. From outside, the various roses swayed to the dance of the wind. They moved in harmony as the blessings passed them by.

"Can you say that they are perfect, Sakurada Jun?"

"I-I guess they are"

"Then what makes them perfect?"

Jun looked back at the fields as it was being swept gently "I guess, the way they sway when the winds pass them by."

"Do you think that is the reason?" Rozen asked.

"Do you?" Jun countered.

Rozen smiled again at Jun, who now felt oddly warm at his response, and faced back at the roses. "Every rose is unique. Each one has a distinct representation of beauty." Rozen paused for a moment as if letting the wind ruffle his hair a little. "They say every rose speaks of a language" he turned back at Jun. "Do you believe in such things, Sakurada Jun?"

The boy shrugged. "Yeah I guess."

"Red roses speak of love, the burning passion and devotion to a loved one. The purest sense of care."

An image of Shinku popped in Jun's mind. Flashes of the time when she would poke him with her cane or hack him with it. Times when her warm smile gives him that queasy feeling he couldn't understand.

"It is also the purest sense of desire"

"_Desire?"_

'_To be Alice, we must participate in the Alice Game' _Jun remembered Shinku's words back then. _'That is the only way to see Father'_

"Pink roses speak the words of sympathy, the consideration of sharing an emotion one already felt. The language of enduring not by oneself but with the help and understanding of another"

'_They always tell me to stay inside –nano' _Jun remembered the first time Hinaichigo spoke with him. He couldn't believe how this little doll could relate with him in such impact. Hitting the truth he denied, even to himself.

"Yellow roses speak of dying love"

"Dying love?"

Rozen nodded.

Jun smirked. "It seems Kanaria doesn't care about becoming Alice"

"Oh little Kanaria does" Rozen smiled. "It's just that, she wants to become Alice to please her medium"

"Mitsu"

"For Kanaria, Mitsu Kusabue filled in the emptiness in her heart. I can't blame her, if she chose her medium over me." Rozen smiled.

"_Rozen…" _Jun looked at him worriedly. He was confused at what he is learning from the great Rozen. It seemed he longed for the love of his daughters yet only decided to meet Alice. What was going on?

"Green roses…" Rozen continued. "Actually there is no such thing as green or blue rose. There isn't even a black rose" Rozen revealed to Jun.

"What?" Jun replied albeit shocked by the truth.

"Green, Blue, and Black roses are made from dying a White rose"

"Why would anyone do that?" Jun raised a brow. "Dye a White rose?"

"White roses speak of purity. However, during the height of the British Industrial Revolution"

"The Victorian Era" Jun mused.

Rozen smiled at him "You are bright, Sakurada Jun."

"During the Victorian Era, people decided to make their lives more colorful. They attuned their lifestyle in symbolism especially around flowers, to be exact, roses."

The wind whisked away Rozen's bangs as he still leaned on the railing.

"In every color they planted a symbol. As I said earlier, red is for love, pink for sympathy, yellow for dying love. White roses symbolize purity but what about peace? And to those who began on exploring the depths of the unknown, the frontiers of mysticism?" Rozen paused. "Green roses symbolize peace…"

"Now that's out of place" Jun retorted, smirking at the thought of Suiseiseki.

Rozen merely shrugged off the remark and continued. "Blue roses were born as a symbol of mysticism itself. Another product of mysticism are Black roses whom they say symbolize death"

"And do you believe in that?" Jun frowned at the thought of Suigintou. What does Rozen think of her?

"Yes… and no"

"Huh?"

"Black roses do symbolize death but it also symbolizes devotion. I know that I have many shortcomings on my first child, Suigintou." Rozen stated rather in a regretful tone.

The two remained silent, the wind howling gently on the voided world they are at, the roses dancing blindly in its sweet tune.

"So how is this related to the Alice Game?" Jun asked, finally breaking the silence.

"In time you'll know"

"What the…" Jun was dumbfounded. "What do you want me to do then?"

"Nothing" Rozen said coolly.

"What?"

"Like what I've said," Rozen's eyes pierced through his bangs across the fields. "I just wanted to hear your opinion."

"What the…" Jun stood up and pounded the table, this time the cup before him fell over and smashed, spilling its contents on the floor, unnoticing, the liquid began engulfing the world Jun stood.

"You've invited me here just to hear my opinion?" Jun raged.

Rozen nodded.

"Do you want to hear my opinion, huh, Rozen?"

"I think that you're sick! That this Alice Game and your quest for perfection are sickening." Jun began, still unconscious of the red liquid as it crept now by the stairs of the gazebo.

"You… you created these dolls only to fight one another in search of this… Alice?! Who is she anyway? Why is this Alice important to you?"

Jun faced him and smiled. From behind him the whole red plague has engulfed the rose field and was now absorbing the blue skies.

"In time you will learn Sakurada Jun… Because you are a turning point in the Alice Game"

"What?"

Before he could even say another word Jun found himself restrained by blood red liquid tendrils sprouting from the floor. Only then did he notice the change in is surroundings.

"Sakurada Jun"

Jun looked at Rozen in a mix of despair and worry.

"Do not be afraid of the petals of innocence. Let it consume you and you shall be reborn as one who has the power to stop the Alice Game."

"I-I do not understand" Jun shrieked as he was being pulled by the tendrils, sucked by the abyss below him.

"My children must not know that we met otherwise they will know of my plan"

"They? Who're they?"

"In time you will know… Sakurada Jun"

Rozen turned around and let Jun be sucked by the red viscous liquid. He turned back at him and, before Jun was swallowed completely, he mouthed something, words that only Jun could understand. Jun stopped struggling as he understood what the great doll maker told him and nodded. Rozen smiled as Jun was finally engulfed by the red pool.

From before Rozen a small bubble sprouted, kneeling down, he gently placed a finger on it which made the bubble burst, revealing a concealed rose as red as blood. He smiled and caressed its petals.

"_Forgive me… Shinku…"_

**O O O**

Jun gasped as he woke up. He was back in his reality. He looked at his hands and saw no blood. He turned by the window to see the sun shining calmly, birds chirped outside as the breeze passed by the blinds. He turned on his other side to check the time. 8:07 am the digital alarm displayed. His breathing calmed as he pressed his hands on his sweat-covered face. He remembered Rozen's words as he was sucked by the pool.

From his fingers he opened an eye.

"_Rozen…"_

**O O O**

Suigintou perched comfortably on the sill, the sun stealing away a kiss on her cheek, the wind calmly washing away strands of her hair. Mercury Lampe ran a finger through her hair and looked blankly at the everyday morning, kids hurrying for school, wives rushing for the opening of the market, birds chirping on a tree, feeding worms on their young. A normal day indeed, Suigintou sighed and looked again below he saw a school girl riding her bike headed past the hospital gates. This was nothing peculiar except for the fact that Suigintou saw her before. She just couldn't remember when… or where.

The youth wore glasses; her hair was pigtailed neatly and has a large bag strapped on her back. She rode at such pace that when she decided to pull the handbrake, the bike skidded and flung her off, smashing on a nearby tree, the leaves were disturbed and so are the birds who flew away trying to avoid danger that came from the unwitting school girl.

Suigintou raised a brow "that's a nice way to start the day" curious of this particular person's stupidity, she stood up from the sill and stretched her wings and decided to examine things closely.

"Now where have I seen you before?" Suigintou muttered as she landed on the branch of the tree the school girl disturbed. The girl stood up and dusted herself off and settled her bike before entering the hospital's main lobby.

Suigintou frowned as she raised an annoying brow. She flew on a nearby mirror and pressed herself on it.

**O O O**

Jagged shards of glass lay scattered inside Suigintou's church. With a motion of her hand, the pieces hovered before her. The transparent shards were filled with different images mostly around the inside of the hospital. The shards displayed various images that kept flipping as if she were watching television until she finally found what she was looking for.

**O O O**

Nori knocked on the door until a familiar voice instructed her to enter. She smiled and turned the handle.

"Good morning Jun-kun" she greeted.

"I thought I had a visitor" Jun snickered.

"Am I not a visitor Jun-kun?" Nori asked worriedly.

"Usually, when you decide to visit me, you bring the whole gang plus you go through the mirror"

"Oh they're asleep Jun-kun"

Jun looked at Nori skeptically. "Asleep? Have they been up all night?"

Sweat poured down Nori's face. "Ah well…."

**Flashback**

TING!!

"Finally ready -desu" Suiseiseki cheered as she walked by the oven. The four dolls that reside in the Sakurada household along with Nori were gathered at the kitchen, preparing for a party for Jun's return.

Suiseiseki wore on an oven glove and used it to open the oven that contained her greatest pride. Warm, sweet steam gushed out the oven, enveloping lightly the whole kitchen. Hinaichigo sniffed the warm air and drooled. "It smells delicious -nano"

"Of course -desu" Suiseiseki grinned. "After chibi ningen eats this he will be swooned –desu"

**Imagination Sequence**

"Ah Suiseiseki" Jun exclaimed, satisfied by the piece of heaven in his mouth.

"Such great work Suiseiseki. Such genius. Such creativity. I'm really lucky to have you Suiseiseki"

"Ohoho you don't have to say that Juuuun-kuuuuun –desu. I will do anything for you -desu" Suiseiseki blushed, waving her hand as if to shoo away Jun.

Jun knelt before Suiseiseki and grabbed her by the waist, lifting her up, they spun madly under an unseen tune.

"You really are the best Suiseiseki" Jun said happily.

"Oh anything for you -desu"

**End of Imagination Sequence**

"Ohoho!! I could feel it now -desu" Suiseiseki was struck by euphoria, spinning like the waltz in her dream whilst holding the cake.

"Oh Jun please stop it -desu" Suiseiseki ranted along. "Oh Jun please not there"

"Waha!! Cakey Cakey!" Hinaichigo swayed from side to side, eyeing the precious cake Suiseiseki held on her hand, like a predator drooling over its prey.

"Hmm very well done Suiseiseki" Shinku commented. "For once you did something fruitful in this household"

"The nerve of you Shinku!" Suiseiseki shrieked, tossing the cake on the table (which luckily survived the airborne trip) "At least I made something for Jun. After he eats my cake, chibi ningen will prefer to serve ME over YOU –desu. Ohohoho…" The devious doll teased.

"With that non lady-like attitude of yours Suiseiseki, I doubt it"

"Hweh?"

"Besides," Shinku added. "If you don't hurry, there will be nothing left to feed that lazy servant"

"Huh?" Suiseiseki looked at the table and saw the drooling Hinaichigo.

"HUWAAAAAAAAAH!!!!" Suiseiseki shrieked, holding his head as if trying to contain her sanity.

"Get away from that chibi chibi"

She grabbed Hinaichigo and delivered a volley of rapid slaps

"Don't you even dare take one bite of my cake –desu! Not even a single bit!"

"Unyu… But I'm hungry -nano" Hinaichigo managed.

"Then eat something else -desu" Suiseiseki continued, still slapping at Kleine Beere like a machine gun.

Souseiseki went near the cake. Suiseiseki spun at her as Lapis Lazuli held her shears high.

She left the beaten Hinaichigo and grabbed her twin and shook her violently. "Don't do it –desu. Even if you're my twin, even if you lost your memory, I won't forgive you –desu if you ruin the cake -desu" Suiseiseki whined.

The window of the kitchen crashed and in came Kanaria parachuted using her umbrella, landing on top of Suiseiseki's cake.

"Now I've got you now –kashira!" she shrieked triumphantly

Suiseiseki looked at her, open mouthed, flabbergasted. Everyone remained still, looking at Kanaria.

…

"What's wrong –kashira?" she finally noticed the soft sponge she stepped on, looking down she found her answer.

Kanaria raised her head and looked at an agape Suiseiseki, she bowed down again and looked at her feet, then back at Suiseiseki then again at her feet.

…

Nori reacted so as to restrain Suiseiseki who was eager for blood, glaring furiously at Kanaria who was now hiding behind Shinku, whose face was blank with the idiocy around her. Hinaichigo took her opportunity and decided to have a taste of whatever remained to the cake while Souseiseki watched the commotion.

**End Flashback**

"N-nothing happened Jun-kun"

Jun looked at her curiously. She was obviously lying. "Really?"

"Y-Yes… R-Really" Nori managed under a dry laugh.

**O O O**

"Jun?"

Suigintou chimed.

"In the hospital?"

She began to laugh hysterically. "No wonder the idiot girl was familiar, she was Nori" Suigintou continued with her laughter. "What a coincidence for Jun to be in the same place as Megu"

"Well then, what shall I do now that they have delivered Shinku's medium right in my hands?" she smiled menacingly "Now they cannot win the Alice Game. All their Mysticas will be mine"

She smiled at Jun and caressed his face on the glass. "You saved my life and I have finally saved yours now we are even" Suigintou smiled.

**O O O**

The soothing mist of the majestic bath engulfed Kirakishou as she eased herself in the wide tub. It was a tiring day for her, taking care of some rebellious servant and now, to search for a troublesome sister. Snowdrop Kristall sighed as she cupped a handful of hot water and let it trickle down her arm.

"Enjoying the bath milady?" Laplace appeared from behind her.

"Yes" Kirakishou mused nonchalantly. She sighed again and rested on the tub's edge.

"It was… unnecessary… milady," Laplace began. "To use your skill on that servant. You could've just… Cut of her link"

"It would've been boring Laplace" Kirakishou sighed. "Besides I have been practicing my skills alone, isn't it time that I finally try it on a playmate?"

"As you wish milady however…"

"However I lost my grip on Souseiseki. I know Laplace," Kirakishou stated albeit irritated by the facts presented before her. "It was the first time I used that move in its full potential. I didn't know that its side effects could be so… drastic" Kirakishou closed her eye.

"Do you think Lapis Lazuli may have found the way?"

"I doubt it" Kirakishou opened her free eye, now glimmering with renewed strength. "Souseiseki may be strong but her strength was diminished because of my tampering with her Mystica. She hardly has the strength to break that prison… permanently."

"Unless you over exhaust yourself, milady"

"Honestly Laplace, you worry too much" Kirakishou closed her eye and rested her head on the ledge "After I get enough rest I'll fetch that sister of mine."

"Of course milady" Laplace bowed before her before vanishing into the darkness. Kirakishou smiled as she gasped a lungful of air, she opened her eye and the once golden gaze became as black as death, the iris emanating an eerie surge of damnation…

**O O O**

Droplets of water could be heard near.

The figure nudged and tried to move his arms.

"Wh-Where am I?"

He opened his eyes and focused his shaky vision. Everything was black yet he sensed rippled forming under every drop of liquid.

"So you're awake" a familiar voice said beside him.

Enju lifted his head and turned to the voice "Laplace?"

"Let us hurry, Enju. Once mistress Kirakishou wakes up, you'll be trapped in this place for all time"

Albeit still shaky, Enju managed up hi feet. When his vision cleared, he surveyed the darkness he is in. "Where am I?"

"Inside Kirakishou's Dimension" Laplace replied.

"Kirakishou's Dimension?"

"This is where she condemned your daughter"

Enju's eyes widened. "Barasuishou!!"

Laplace nodded. "Come we must be quick"

Enju nodded and closed his eyes as he focused and remained calm. Every Maestro has a special attachment to their creation and he was no different. From before the doll maker appeared a spherical glow that contained a slender quartzite shard. When he opened his eyes, the crystal began rocking back and forth until is steadied on a direction. He looked at Laplace and nodded. Time was indeed of the essence.

**O O O**

Jun was alone again. After he insisted for Nori to go on with her practice, Jun was again deep in his thoughts of the events in his strange dream. Was it even real? He recollected the words the slipped on Rozen's lips. He looked dully at the window and sighed. _Rozen_

"Why the sad face Jun-kun?" a familiar voice said.

Black quills fell from outside Jun's window as Mercury Lampe finally made her entrance.

Jun's eyes narrowed "_Suigintou_" he hissed.

Suigintou merely chuckled as she landed on the sill "What's with that look Jun-kun? It spoils your cuteness"

Jun sighed "Are you here to finish me off?"

Suigintou fainted a gasp "My, my, how cruel. I do have feelings to Jun-kun"

Jun narrowed at her "Right. The last time you paid me a visit you condemned me in my dream world"

"And YOU turned me to Junk!!" Suigintou raged, clenching her fist with the memory. They both stared at each other under a standstill until Jun finally decided to give up.

"SO if you're not here to kill me then why are you here?"

"Aren't you going to offer a lady a seat?" Suigintou snickered brazenly.

"My how demanding" Jun sighed. "You remind me of Suiseiseki. Do as you please."

"Don't compare me to that weakling" Suigintou pride as she sat. "I am the most powerful of all my sisters. Suiseiseki doesn't even come to half what I can do"

"Yeah, yeah" Jun shrugged. "So what brings YOU here?"

"Let's just say… on a whim?"

"A whim?" studied the doll on her window. Her new attire made Jun uncomfortable, a fact that Suigintou noticed.

"Is there anything wrong?" The doll raised a brow.

"Your dress," Jun finally stated.

"What about it."

"I don't know it's kind of… odd."

"Odd?"

"I'm uncomfortable seeing you in white while having black wings. It makes you look like some…"

"Angel of Death?" Suigintou concluded.

Jun remembered how Rozen described a black rose. He pondered deeply on how Suigintou viewed herself, more so, how Suigintou's medium viewed the doll.

"HEY!!" Suigintou snapped, annoyed that the medium she's talking too has spaced out.

"Huh?" Jun shuddered upon the command.

"It isn't polite for your thoughts to wander while speaking with a lady" Suigintou lectured. "Hasn't Shinku told you that?"

"S-sorry" Jun looked away, ashamed of what happened.

"So," Suigintou persisted in the topic "Why are you uncomfortable seeing me in white?"

"Does it bother you?" Jun sighed as he poked the center of his glasses. Suigintou, now annoyed by his quirky remark, looked at him suspiciously "Why would I be bothered by such names?"

"Just a guess" Jun said. "But, I guess that's what _she _calls you" Suigintou frowned. Could've he known about her medium?

"She has a pretty voice" Jun smiled. Suigintou's eyes widened. HE KNEW!! But how and when?

"I saw you last night perched by someone's sill" Jun nudged again his glasses. "I decided to pay you a visit and found myself in front of this room with a sweet voice coming from the inside"

"Megu" Suigintou gasped.

"So Megu was her name" Jun smiled. "I'm glad you finally got yourself a medium"

"What does that mean? Are you saying I am weak without a medium?" Suigintou fixed a deadly gaze on Jun who just snickered at her. "I wasn't saying anything."

They again held another locked gaze contest. Unbelievably, this time, it was Suigintou who relinquished the fight. She sat back on the sill and crossed her legs.

"Fine, fine. What will you do then now that you know my secret?"

Jun nudged his glasses and smiled. "What do YOU expect me to do? Eliminate your medium from the game? Sorry but I don't play dirty."

"Hmph. How naive" Suigintou blushed a little, was she grateful of what Jun said? Perhaps...

"Look who's talking" Jun chuckled.

"What?"

"Oh nothing"

The wind blew gently as they remained silent for quite some time, the rays of the high sun now shining on their faces, like innocent children enjoying a moment's peace.

"_My dream is the wind…"_

Suigintou jerked slightly when she felt the breeze whisk through her.

Jun glanced at her "She's calling you right, Suigintou?"

Mercury Lampe felt confused as she looked blatant at Jun.

"How did you…?"

"Medium's instinct I suppose" Jun chuckled. "Honestly, since you troublesome dolls came I've changed into something I don't know." He took off his glasses and wiped them. "Very much troublesome."

"Hmph" was all Suigintou could say. Before she left, she glanced slightly at Jun and smiled. "Next time we meet the Alice Game begins"

"You know I will stop you" Jun nudged his glasses.

"You can try"

With that, black feathers fell from where Suigintou stood, Jun gazed at the black quill that landed on the floor, his face was serious now.

"_I will"_

**O O O**

The quartz compass swayed as Enju ran for his daughter, navigating through the darkness. Oddly enough, Laplace seemed to be at his pace even though he's just walking.

After some time, Enju came to a large viscous wall that reflected his image and Laplace's. He cautiously placed his hand on its surface and was engulfed by the black ooze. When he reemerged, he found himself in a similar place but only this time, colored in white. The compass glowed and Enju noticed as it pointed a direction, he trailed his gaze on where the arrow headed and found a thicket of vines, cooped up, obviously concealing something.

Enju's eyes widened as he dropped the crystal compass and ran for the bush. Upon touching it, Enju was pricked by the thorns; he looked at the droplet of blood on his finger but disregarded the thought. His daughter needs her. Enju pulled a vine after another, his hands being washed in his own blood. After awhile he felt a familiar soft silk on his finger. Pulling the last vine, he finally unraveled the face of his daughter… or whatever remained of it.

Enju was horrified by the sight before him.

"B-Barasuishou!!"

Tears formed from the Maestro as he hastened taking off the vines. The pain his hands are suffering is nothing compared to what his daughter suffered. When he finally freed her, Enju mourned for whatever remained of Barasuishou. Rozenkristall's head was brutally severed, the right side of her face cracked open, the back of her skull, more so, the other side of her head was missing an eye, an ear was cut from her, and from where the right side of her lips should have been bore a crack. Other parts of her face and whatever remained of her body had fissures and chipped off parts. A large portion of her left shoulder was crushed, the remains of her left arm was stuck in some of the vines Enju pulled earlier. Her right arm was in shards and so was her entire lower half.

Enju hugged his lifeless child comfortingly as he mourned at her fate.

"BARASUISHOU!!!"

Enju's cry was piercing as any bereaved one should. He loved his daughter very much. Memories of her flashed in his mind, the times when he held Barasuishou are the times he felt satisfied the most.

He felt a comforting hand on his shoulder. Enju glanced solemnly at Laplace.

"This is Barasuishou's Spirit. Her body is complete in the real world but her soul was… murdered… by Kirakishou" Laplace said. "If you can revive her soul, she will be brought back to life"

"But to recreate a Rosa Mystica…"

"Will you not do your best for your child?"

Enju remained silent and looked back at Barasuishou. The Maestro closed his eyes and radiated a brilliant purple glow. Barasuishou's remains also glowed in a similar tone and, as Enju released his embrace, bits and pieces of Barasuishou from all over the rubble came together and merged into a cosmic shard of energy guided with numerous rings. When Enju opened his eyes, he couldn't believe what he has accomplished.

Barasuishou's Rosa Mystica approached Enju who accepted it warmly. A dazzling purple light overcame the white void they were in and when it cleared, they found themselves back in the chamber where Barasuishou fought Kirakishou, with Enju having a Mystica in his hand.

He went at his daughter and knelt before her before giving her her Rosa Mystica. Barasuishou glowed as her body absorbed the spirit.

"Wake up, Barasuishou" Enju said warmly.

**O O O**

Darkness. Everything was pitch black.

"_A voice"_

"_Wake up"_

"_Someone's calling me"_

"_Please open your eyes"_

"_His words… they sound familiar… where have I heard that voice before"_

"_Can you hear me, Barasuishou?"_

"_My name… that voice! That voice is from Father! Father I'm coming… I'm coming!!"_

Light poured in like a stream of eternity, Barasuishou's vision was blurred but from before her a figure loomed. As her vision slowly cleared, the features of the man she called father became more distinct.

"Fa-ther"

She managed.

"Thank God Barasuishou!"

Enju hugged his daughter tight, letting his tears trickle down onto his daughter.

"Father, why are you crying?" Barasuishou asked, troubled by the facts before her.

"I-I just miss you Barasuishou."

'_Miss me?' _Barasuishou thought. In a flash she remembered everything. The battle, the torture. Barasuishou's eyes opened wide. Enju felt her shudder. He lifted from his embrace and looked at his child who now seemed afraid.

"Barasuishou what's wrong?"

"Father…" Rozenkristall whimpered. "I-I became Junk"

Enju was shocked to learn that her daughter remembered her ordeal with Kirakishou. Her eyes, Barasuishou seemed traumatized of what happened. Enju hugged her again as tears formed and rolled over Rozenkristall's cheeks.

"Papa, I became Junk" Barasuishou thought out loud.

"Shhh… you're safe now Barasuishou. You're not Junk anymore"

"Unless she defies me again"

Enju snapped his head to see Kirakishou standing form the main door, beaming evilly at the doll master and her child.

Enju hugged Barasuishou instinctively, as if trying to protect her from the devil herself.

"I-It's her papa. It's her…" Barasuishou whimpered, clenching Enju's sleeve tighter.

"Aww how sweet" Kirakishou mocked as she neared them, her footsteps echoing along the ivory floor.

"What do you want?" Enju glared back. He knew it was futile but it's the best that he could do to protect his daughter.

"I want one thing clear Enju" Kirakishou said as she loomed over them, kneeling Kirakishou held Enju's chin lightly. "In my domain, your lives are meaningless" Her golden eye glowed radiantly against the doll maker. She then turned to his child who looked back at her in sheer terror "Your lives will bend in accordance to MY will otherwise" he looked back at Enju and smiled menacingly. "I will have them be broken, like shards of glass, your lives will be _junk_" she hissed especially on the last word.

"Do I make myself clear?" She smiled at Enju who nodded submissively. Kirakishou released her grip and stood up.

"Laplace"

"Milady?"

"What now of that nuisance?"

"Lapis Lazuli still hasn't broken free"

"Good" Kirakishou grinned. "Time to pay her a visit"

From behind Snowdrop Kristall emerged a full-body mirror. Turning around, facing her reflection, Kirakishou smiled as she pressed her hand creating ripples that slowly engulf every inch of her body.

**O O O**

End of Act 12

**O O O O O O O O O O**

It's been a while, as always, comments are suggested :D


	13. Act 13: Snow Mirror

Author's note:

There will be a segment here that seems taken from the Barasuishou drama cd… (please don't flame me . )

**O O O O O O O O O O**

Rozen Maiden: Eternal Play

Act 13: Snow Mirror

Hastened steps echoed inside the dark realm where Souseiseki is trying to break free. Her breath was deep and shallow, how long was she running? The shadows that surround her made her grip tighter in her swelling fear. Her stomach churned as she despaired under the dominating darkness.

A sweet chuckle echoed from all over the darkness, it is as if the darkness itself is making fun of her futile attempt of salvation.

"_Don't you want to rest Souseiseki?" _The voice ruling over the darkness mocked. _"You've been running around a lot haven't you, little Souseiseki"_

'_She found me'_

Souseiseki snapped her vision as if paranoia finally gripped her fighting spirit. She was expecting her any moment now. Whatever it was that made her escape from that devil seemed gone, and now, only her will to fight for her freedom remained.

Souseiseki's warrior-like instinct kicked in, warning her of the impeding danger from below. True enough as she leapt to safety, thick vines sprouted from the black pool where she leapt off, missing their chance of entangling the doll.

An echo of applause as the enemy who has recovered her spirit finally appeared.

"I'll give that agile leap, 40 points" the figure said as she walked from the darkness

"You?!" Souseiseki looked at her sternly. "Who are you? What have you done to my body?"

"Curious are you not Souseiseki?" the doll clad in silk white chuckled a little, amused perhaps of Lapis Lazuli's inquisitive feat.

Souseiseki gave her a deadly look, one which Kirakishou perceived as rather an empty threat.

Snowdrop Kristall curtsied before her. "Forgive me for not introducing myself. I am Kirakishou, Seventh doll of Rozen"

"Seventh doll of Rozen? Then… who is Barasuishou?" Souseiseki asked bewilderingly.

"Ah that insolence…" Kirakishou placed a finger on her chin, acting as if a child caught by her Father and is now searching for a plausible excuse. "Let's just say that she's my…" She raised her eye to the ceiling as if to find the term up there "… Accomplice"

Souseiseki's eyes widened, dumbfounded by this truth before her. "A-Accomplice?"

'_Accomplice? But why? Why not present herself earlier to all of us? Why hire an impostor?'_

Souseiseki's mind raced through the possibilities. So many questions yet so little answers.

Kirakishou noticed as the doll before her seemed to space out. She giggled, albeit loud enough for Souseiseki to hear. Lapis Lazuli snapped back and glared at Kirakishou.

"What's so funny?"

"Well, it's just that you think too much Souseiseki. Among all of us sisters, you really are the most decisive, the most calculating"

"You've been spying on us?"

"Why of course" Kirakishou held her chin under a cross arm. "I too am part of the Alice Game, being an official Rozen Maiden. Wouldn't it work for me if I study my enemies?"

Souseiseki frowned. "But why hire an accomplice? Why not reveal yourself in the first place?"

Kirakishou acted again as if she were thinking yet another grand excuse. "Well it's none of your concern really, Souseiseki" Kirakishou said politely. "After all, you'll be going back to _that _place" she eyed her evilly.

The image of a white monolithic slab flashed in Souseiseki's mind.

"I'll fight for my freedom no matter what" Lapis Lazuli declared, she was now poised, her form now perfect for combat.

"You aren't that strong sister without your shears" Kirakishou smiled tauntingly "… or your Renpika"

"I'll fight my way nonetheless" Souseiseki said, ignoring her taunt.

Kirakishou sighed. "I really don't want to do this but if you insist"

Souseiseki lowered her head and lunged for Snowdrop Kristall.

"Yaaaah!!"

Kirakishou received her assault with a psychotic grin, painted all over her face.

Their distance closed as Souseiseki leapt and delivered a couple of spin kicks that merely passed Kirakishou by as she stepped back from Lapis Lazuli's reach. Souseiseki followed her primary assault by making a handstand and pressing off the ground, delivering more reversed spin kicks until Kirakishou decided to parry the last, grabbing Souseiseki by the leg and hurling her on the other side. Lapis Lazuli flung but found her balance as she tumbled off and landed nicely.

Kirakishou's grin now turned to a smile, overjoyed perhaps by such worthy opponent that she decided to match Souseiseki's agility. Rushing at the doll, her eye glaring in madness, their distance closed once more as it was now Kirakishou who leapt at the air, tumbled and delivered a heel drop at Lapis Lazuli who defended by shielding both her hands, catching Kirakishou, Souseiseki pulled her closer and delivered a clean straight kick to her chin, sending the doll a few feet away from her.

Before landing on the blackened ooze that lay the ground, Kirakishou flexed her body and recovered her fall by making a handstand and tumbling gracefully. She sneered at Souseiseki and nudged her left cheek which was now sore by the kick.

Souseiseki darted off at her and exchanged blows with Kirakishou, each of them exchanging attacks, parrying a blow after another. After Kirakishou evaded Lapis Lazuli's most recent strike, she opened her arms in full length and conjured a white glow. Souseiseki's eyes widened as she instinctively somersaulted backwards, being trailed by a multitude of rose vines sprouting from the darkened floor. She was able to evade the attack but has caught herself on the last by the feet. The vine violently pulled Souseiseki whilst in midair and swung twice before throwing her. Tumbling on the ground, Souseiseki rolled yet found her balance and recovered from the fall, skidding far away from Kirakishou.

"What do you say Souseiseki?" Kirakishou offered as she walked at the beaten doll.

Souseiseki managed herself up as she wiped her cheek. She turned at Kirakishou and scowled.

"Will you play good sister and obey me now?" she asked her cheerily. Raising her hands up to her chest, she conjured a white glow.

"Tch" Souseiseki glared at her

**O O O**

Barasuishou sat beside her Father, whimpering, still traumatized by the events that happened earlier.

Enju seemed busying himself up with something rather than comforting his daughter… or so one may think.

"It's finished" Enju said proudly. Barasuishou looked at her Father with curiosity, still teary-eyed.

Enju raised his hand and beamed at his creation.

"What is that, Father?"

Enju smiled at his daughter and held the piece of quartz before her.

"This is Quartz, Barasuishou"

"Quartz" the doll mused, her eyes have dried a bit and her expression was now filled with wonder with the crystal before her.

Enju nodded.

"Quartz is a special stone"

"Special?"

Enju nodded. "It is a growing stone… overtime it evolves into what you see, such as this in my hand"

He neared his daughter and placed the quartz ornament on her hair.

"Father" Barasuishou blushed, delighted by her Father's gift.

Enju smiled at her comfortingly as he wiped away remnants of a tear.

"Father?"

"Yes, Barasuishou"

"Like quartz, will I also grow?"

"Of course Barasuishou" Enju reassured, more serious in his tone. "In time you will grow. In time you will be independent of her powers. In time, the evolution of your own Rosa Mystica would surpass even that of Kirakishou"

"Father"

"Don't worry Barasuishou, we'll play with her wishes for now" Enju patted her head.

"Then we will have the last laugh… won't we?"

As the doll nodded, the quartz ornament dangled, chiming a mystical tune of a future between the apprentice and his masterpiece.

**O O O**

"Unyuu… I'm scared -nano" Hinaichigo whined.

"We have to do it -desu" Suiseiseki tried to compromise the situation they are at but found herself troubled by the task at hand.

"Honestly, how hard can it be?" Shinku sighed.

"Bah!! Easy for you to say –desu since YOU never TRIED using that idiotic machine –desu!!" Suiseiseki moaned as she waved a finger at the infernal machine known as a vacuum cleaner.

"So are you imposing that I clean the house by myself?"

"It was your suggestion –desu! Promising such things at Nori before she left"

**Flashback**

"I'm going everyone"

"Give Jun lots of unyuu –nano!"

"Tell ningen to get well soon –desu. I miss him -desu"

Hinaichigo and Shinku snapped their heads at Suiseiseki when they heard her say the second line.

Suiseiseki blushed as she nervously looked at them and revised her sentence. "I-I-I-It's n-n-n-not that I miss the ningen –desu I-I-I-It's just that I-I missed beating him up -desu"

Nori smiled. "I'll tell him that Suiseiseki-chan" making Suiseiseki blush brighter.

Shinku smiled at Nori "Don't worry Nori, we'll take care of the place while you're away. Besides, I have noticed that this household has become unsanitary and is not anymore fit for living, we'll clean this place up while you're gone"

It was now Hinaichigo and Suiseiseki's turn to snap in sheer disbelief at Shinku.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING –DESU?!" as Suiseiseki began waving a pointed finger at Shinku.

"Thank you guys. If you do that I promise to cook the special flowery-topped hamburger"

That caught Suiseiseki's attention as she composed herself. "Don't worry –desu. We'll make sure that this place will be as clean as a morning dew -desu"

"Okay. See you later, bye."

**End flashback**

"My, my, how childish of you Suiseiseki"

"Hweh?"

"Blaming somebody else whilst covering your own fault"

"HUWHAT?!?"

"Clean as a morning dew?"

Suiseiseki staggered back.

Shinku sighed. "Be it as it may, I'll just show you then how to use the vacuum cleaner properly."

Shinku neared the weird contraption and looked at it. Suiseiseki and Hinaichigo looked at Shinku… then at the vacuum cleaner… then back at Shinku… then at the vacuum cleaner until Shinku broke the silence…

"Hinaichigo, you do it"

Suiseiseki fell on the ground as if a stone hit her forehead.

"Unyuu?"

Suiseiskei snapped herself up from the floor and roared at Shinku "WHAT THE HELL –DESU?! I thought you're going to show us how to make it work –desu!"

"For a lady like me to do peasant work, certainly not"

"P-Peasant work?" Suiseiseki staggered back but a lucky suggestion made its way in her head. She looked deviously at Shinku and chuckled.

Reiner Rubin raised a brow. "What's the matter?"

"O-oohhh… just… nothing -desu" Suiseiseki excused, yet continued her wily giggle at Shinku.

"Just tell me will you" Shinku demanded, her voice raised along with her temper.

"Weeeelll… Why don't you just admit it Shinku, you don't know how to operate a vacuum cleaner -desu" Suiseiseki drove the mallet right at the nail.

Shinku staggered back and tried to defend herself.

"I-I certainly do know how to operate such simple device"

"Then do it -desu" Suiseiseki mocked, her evil smile predicting her triumph over Shinku.

Shinku staggered farther but defended her pride by gathering her courage and coming beside the machine. Shinku searched her memory of when Nori would use the machine but all she could remember was the hellish sound it made.

Inquisitive eyes watched Shinku as she studied the machine. Her eye caught what seemed to be an ominous-looking switch. Shinku smiled as she finally found her key and looked at her spectators.

"I told you this was easy" she smug at them "All I have to do is flip this tiny switch and everything will be alright." She sighed a sigh of relief and continued 'celebrating' her victory "Honestly, you two are useless"

Suiseiseki sobbed, finally grasping her defeat (again) by Shinku.

Shinku, feeling satisfied with her victory, flipped the switch…

All of them looked expectantly at the machine, waiting for it to come to life…

…

Nothing…

Suiseiseki regained her smirk as the tables turned. "Ohoho, just flip the switch –desu, you two are useless –desu well guess what Shinku, the machine didn't work so that makes you useless too –desu kyahahaha…"

A large sweat dropped beside Shinku as she lurched from a comeback victory from Suiseiseki.

Suiseiseki's 'triumphant laughter' made Shinku panic, unable to accept her defeat, and in her frustration, kicked the vacuum cleaner… hard…

"VRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!"

All three girls looked at the machine as it spun to life.

…

Seconds later, the lifeless Souseiseki was found being dragged by her twin as all three girls found themselves running for their life… fast…

"HUUUUUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH" Suiseiseki shrieked.

"It will eat us -nano" Hinaichigo whined.

"It's your fault Shinku. If you didn't agitate it, it wouldn't be mad -desu"

"Wh-what?" droplets of sweat trickled on Shinku's forehead as they ran. "It was annoying me so I kicked it"

"HUWAAAH!!"

**O O O**

"Ufufufufu"

"Today's the day –kashira."

The sun reflected its rays under Kanaria's binoculars. She was conducting another surveillance mission whilst on top of a telephone post and has seen the chaos inside the Sakurada house.

"The time is ripe –kashira… while they are facing the monstrous vacuum cleaner, I'll fly down and finish them off -kashira" Kanaria's eyes twinkled. "It'll be like stealing tamagoyaki from a baby –kashira. Ufufufufu"

"Aho, Aho" cackled the crow.

_Aho means fool/idiot in Japanese_

**O O O**

Souseiseki stepped left as the whip cracked on where she stood. She then stepped right as the whip missed her again. She took a step backwards as the whip struck.

"My, my, you pace tremendously well Souseiseki" Kirakishou praised.

All Souseiseki could do to reply the annoying remark was glare at Kirakishou while avoiding her attacks.

"Let's hasten things up a bit, Souseiseki, a fast paced waltz is good… don't you agree?" Kirakishou smirked.

The whips began cracking faster at the doll. From small steps, Souseiseki was now extending her legs, strafing back and forth. She's having difficulty now as Kirakishou increased the speed of her lashing.

Coming close to Kirakishou is difficult, especially without her shears. The versatility of a whip in combat that is used in range is efficient when combined with Kirakishou's agile body. Even if Souseiseki manages to close the gap between her, it would be easy for Kirakishou leap away.

Lapis Lazuli gritted her teeth at the thought. In this dark world, there isn't even a single item to help her and against such formidable enemy, the odds aren't fairing on her side.

The whip cracked as instinctively, Souseiseki leapt above it and landed a foot on the whip, much to Kirakishou's amazement. Souseiseki used her free foot and entangled it with the length of the whip and jerked her knee high, pulling the weapon off Kirakishou' clutches. Souseiseki then swerved the foot she used to trap the whip's tail and spun gracefully, rolling the remains of the whip around her feet. Once the whip was finally rolled, Souseiseki placed a foot outside the heap and used her other foot to hook the weapon, jerking her knee high as what she did before; she flung the whip and caught it with her hand, much to Kirakishou's amazement.

"Now, let's see how you dance" Lapis Lazuli threatened as she unleashed the weapon on her hand.

Kirakishou's fazed look was now replaced with a challenged smirk, a sign of accepting Lapis Lazuli's challenge.

The vine whip cracked under Souseiseki's command, with deft hands she flexed the whip and struck at Snowdrop Kristall whose gold eye reflected the incoming attack from Souseiseki.

Kirakishou grinned as she merely snapped her head on the side, the whip missing her by inches.

Souseiseki looked in disbelief but refuted her reaction as she pulled the whip and struck at the enemy before her. Kirakishou saw the attack again, her gold eye glimmering, as she snapped her head on the other side.

"Is this the best Souseiseki?" Snowdrop Kristall mocked.

Souseiseki was fumed with the insults coming from this obnoxious youngest sister. With full force, she charged at Kirakishou and began lashing her. Kirakishou avoided the assault by merely avoiding her head but, as Lapis Lazuli came close to her, she was forced to stretch her still muscles (flex some doll joints, rather).

Lapis Lazuli delivered a horizontal lash that Kirakishou evaded by jumping high. Souseiseki's deft hands flexed the whip and turned the horizontal lash to a rising whip strike that passed by Kirakishou between the legs as the doll arched her body backwards, executing a reversed somersault. Snowdrop Kristall landed with both hands and tumbled away from Souseiseki who trailed her, intent on denying her of space as Lapis Lazuli leapt off the ground and delivered slashes from the air. Kirakishou twirled her body as a lash passed by, she cartwheeled on the other side as the whip struck another and while standing on her hands, she managed to evade another couple of strikes by twirling her body while under a handstand, a portrayal of how flexible Souseiseki's opponent really is.

When Lapis Lazuli landed from midair, she leapt once more at Kirakishou and spun as she arched her body, from a 90 degree position going to 0, accumulating force to her whip with her swing. When Kirakishou was in range, Souseiseki landed with her free hand and jerked off the whip and tried to slash the doll vertically, thanks to her gold eye however, Kirakishou saw through the move and has leapt back before being cut in half.

The whip landed on where Kirakishou previously stood, if the floor was built on stone it would have crushed under the force of Souseiseki's whip twirl. Souseiseki's display of acrobatics was not yet finished though, as she landed on her free hand, Souseiseki gained momentum and jumped off the ground by exerting force with her free hand. She somersaulted majestically in midair as she delivered a falling whip strike at Kirakishou.

Kirakishou smirked as she thought of a plan of catching her whip. As the whip delivered its strike, Kirakishou softened its blow by parrying it with her boot-protected feet by giving it a back flip. After the whip's impact has finally reduced, she finally caught it with her hand.

Souseiseki pulled the weapon away but to no avail, the tug of war for the vine whip begins.

**O O O**

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!" the three dolls shrieked as the vacuum cleaner chase continued.

"S-Stop that thing Hinaichigo!" Shinku ordered.

Hinaichigo pouted. "Why me –nano. Suiseiseki is the one nearest to it; she should be the one to stop it instead -nano"

"Wh-wh-why me –desu?" Jade Stern moaned as she rang along with them, with her twin in tow, mindless of the situation.

"This is Shinku's fault –desu. YOU STOP IT –DESU!!" she cried with the top of her voice.

**O O O**

"Ufufufufu… now's the time -kashira"

Kanaria pulled her parasol as she leapt from the telephone post and flung it open.

"If everything goes according to plan"

**Imagination Sequence**

"KYAAAH!!" the three dolls shrieked.

_CRASH Kanaria makes her entrance by breaking the glass on the window, she's standing before the fleeing dolls, blocking their way, with her violin drawn_

"IMPACT CONCIERTO!!"

"AHHHHHHH!!!"

Suiseiseki spun around while covering her ears to see the vacuum cleaner getting really close.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"

_bang crash and a lot of exploding sounds._

Kanaria stands up on top of the pile of four dolls under a vacuum cleaner, celebrating her triumph.

"Ohohoho… finally, your Rosa Mysticas are mine. I have finally done it –kashira!!"

**End Sequence**

"Ohoho. This time I will win –kashira!!"

Her distance with the target window closed as the dolls came near at the exact point where she would trap them.

'_This is it -kashira' _Kanaria sneered as she opened her free hand and summoned the violin. Just as the parasol inched closer, the wind blew hard… much to Kanaria's demise.

"O-Oh no… this is wrong -kashira" the doll whined as the wind blew harder, delaying her floating parasol.

'_B-but, I still might make it if I enter now -kashira' _she swung her frail body towards the window and finally released her grip, making her grand entrance… just after the trio passed by the window.

"Tadah!! The brilliant Kanaria is here to finally…" Kanaria said as she faced her audience which is none other than the…

"Get… your… Rosa"

Monstrous vacuum cleaner…

"Mysticaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!" Kanaria shrieked as the vacuum cleaner crashed.

The trio heard the bang behind them and stopped running and spun around to see Kanaria all beat up, her eyes swirling as tiny versions of black crows cackling "aho" fly above her head in circles.

"Woe is me -kashira"

**O O O**

"Good morning, Angel-san" Megu greeted as she stretched her arms.

Suigintou landed, still unfazed with her medium's greeting.

"Have you been out lately?"

"It's none of your business"

Megu chuckled at her Angel's expression and turned to her side to find breakfast served, omelet filled with slices of bacon, onions, and tomatoes, mixed with mayonnaise and sided with two slices of cheese and fresh fruits.

Megu placed the tray on her lap and forked a sliced apple then offered it to Suigintou who merely looked away, indicating her refusal. Megu chuckled as she began her day by eating breakfast.

Suigintou sat and glanced slightly at her eating medium. The wind blew gently and ruffled her hair. Mercury Lampe ran a finger so as to fix them.

'_Mediums… Why must they be involved in the Alice Game? Isn't our strength enough to make us win? Why did Father enable the participation of such beings… I really don't understand'_

"Is anything wrong Angel-san?" Megu asked under a fork.

Suigintou snapped away from her thoughts and looked outcast at Megu

"Nothing, continue you breakfast"

Megu giggled under the food in her mouth and continued her meal.

Suigintou turned back at her view as flashes of Jun protecting her from Suiseiseki came by.

'_Mediums… I really can't understand them…'_

Suigintou sighed silently as the wind carried away her deep thoughts of uncertainty.

**O O O**

"Thank you for risking your life to save us Kanaria" Shinku expressed her gratitude.

"Thank you very much -nano" Hinaichigo chimed in.

"I really don't want to say it but thank you for saving us -desu" Suiseiseki pouted.

"D-Don't mention it -kashira" managed Kanaria who was still under the rubble, her eyes swirling from the events that happened. "C-could you help me out –kashira?"

"Everyone, let us pull Kanaria out. It's the least we could do to her for saving us" Shinku commanded while the other two nodded.

All three found their places and had a part of Kanaria to hold on to. Shinku looked at Hinaichigo who nodded. She then turned at Suiseiseki who approved.

"On three. One, two, three!!" the dolls heaved Kanaria too hard that she was hurled to the couch behind them, knocking it over. Rushed footsteps came to poor Kanaria's aid who again was accompanied with her crow friends, flying around in circles, cackling "Aho"

**O O O**

"Drink this –desu. This will make you fell better –desu." Suiseiseki offered Kanaria a cup of warm peppermint.

"Thank you -kashira" Kanaria managed as she took a sip.

"By the way –desu, Kanaria, when you entered earlier, you were shouting something like Rosa Mysticas… what was that about -desu?"

Kanaria twitched her hand making her drink the hot tea in gulps. She motioned for help as she stuck out a bright red tongue. Hinaichigo hopped down and went to the fridge.

"Suiseiseki, is that how you repay Kanaria? Doubting her while she risked her life just to save her sisters" Shinku scolded.

"B-But I heard she was shouting something about taking our Rosa Mysticas -desu" she turned at Souseiseki "You heard that too right? _Nod –desu Nod_"

Souseiseki obeyed and nodded.

"See!! I told you –desu, even Souseiseki heard her"

"Maybe Kanaria yelled something like 'I will protect your Rosa Mysticas my sisters' isn't that right Kanaria?" Shinku looked at the doll.

After drinking the last ounce of water, Kanaria nodded in her defense.

"Of course –kashira. I won't let any harm come to you -kashira"

'_Ufufufu… they still haven't found out –kashira about my grand plan of stealing their Rosa Mystica -kashira'_

"But how did you know we were being attacked –desu?" Suiseiseki made a face "Were you _spying_ on us –desu?"

Kanaria staggered back, three vertical dark lines dropped beside her ear.

"I-It's not like that -kashira" Kanaria whined her defense.

"_Reaaaalllllyyyy -_desu" the devious doll inched at Kanaria who now found herself in deep perspiration.

"Honestly, you are becoming much paranoid Suiseiseki"

That stopped the doll dead in her tracks

"Hweh?"

"Unyu Suiseiseki is paranoid long before -nano" Hinaichigo chimed in.

"HWA- THAT IS NOT TRUE –DESU!!"

"Yes it is -nano" Hinaichigo leapt down the couch as she senses what comes next.

"chIBI ICHIGO!!"

Shinku sighed as the two were at it again. Turning to Kanaria, she apologized. "Sorry for such behavior Kanaria, it seems it can't be helped. They are all but children."

"Ahehe… I-It's okay -kashira"

From a corner Souseiseki stood lifelessly, her eyes still dull but hinted a flicker of battle deciding on who controls her body…

**O O O**

The tug of war continued between Kirakishou and Souseiseki, neither of them has any plans of letting go. Finding the initiative, it was Souseiseki who began, closing the gap between her and Kirakishou, with the whip still in her hand.

Lapis Lazuli leapt and delivered a flying kick at Kirakishou who parried it by catching the remaining length of the whip and stretching it to block the kick. Souseiseki smiled as her opponent caught the bait, as she bounced off, she entangled Kirakishou with the remaining length of the whip in her hand. Kirakishou found herself unable to move as her arms are tied to her body. Souseiseki, still in midair, rolled and converted her failed flying kick to a punishing heel drop. Kirakishou inched backwards just enough for the drop to miss her by mere centimeters.

Souseiseki may have landed on the ground but that doesn't mean she's through. Now that Kirakishou stood inches before her, restrained, Lapis Lazuli finally got the upper hand. With graceful feat, Souseiseki launched her body from the ground straight at Kirakishou and delivered a couple to bicycle kicks at the doll's gut. Kirakishou staggered, her eye widened from the pain as she found herself agape from the assault. Souseiseki finished her combo by somersaulting from her place and, by cuffing both her hands, delivered an uppercut at Kirakishou.

The doll was flung off the ground, her eye unfocused from Souseiseki's beating. Lapis Lazuli sneered as she yanked the remains of the whip hard and pulled Kirakishou closer to her.

As Kirakishou's body flew closer, Souseiseki met her half way and delivered a rising spin kick on the side. The kick sent Snowdrop Kristall a few feet off the ground where Souseiseki followed in midair. Kirakishou lay helpless as Souseiseki, finally given her chance, rolled in midair and delivered a heel drop that connected on Kirakishou's neck. Snowdrop Kristall ached for air as she was sent to the ground. Souseiseki, still unsatisfied, held the whip and pull her again and delivered a finishing punch at her face, the two dolls being hurled downwards.

As Kirakishou was about to hit the ground, she burst out a sudden flash of white. The vine whip was torn to shreds as she freed her hand and supported her fall. Souseiseki, who was shunned by the outburst of energy was caught between Kirakishou's legs and was tossed with full force on the side. Lapis Lazuli tumbled, headfirst, and rolled as a bright Kirakishou rose from the site of impact.

Souseiseki managed to put herself up, still determined to fight, only to find herself horrified by her enemy.

Kirakishou neared her, her eye fully wide with insanity, glimmering a pure gold glow, her body covered in an intense white aura.

"Very good, Souseiseki" Kirakishou congratulated. "I have never met such worthy opponent other than you."

"Now I can finally be serious…" Kirakishou smiled an evil smile at her as she stopped from where she stood.

Souseiseki's eyes widened.

'_Serious?! So she wasn't serious at that sta-'_

Before Souseiseki could even finish her realization, Kirakishou vanished from where she was standing and reappeared behind Lapis Lazuli.

"Hello, Souseiseki" she whispered on her shoulder before grabbing her hair and smashing her face on the black floor. Kirakishou lifted the doll by the hair and released her following with a spin kick from behind.

"UGHHAAAAAH!!" Souseiseki cried as she flew.

Kirakishou appeared before her in midair, slightly higher than her face, and delivered a volley of step kicks at Lapis Lazuli that she ended with a slight heel drop followed by a rising feet, bringing Souseiseki on the same level as Kirakishou who spun around and gave the doll a backhand then followed by pressing her palm a few inches away from her face, creating an invisible shockwave that sent the doll flying.

Kirakishou grinned at Souseiseki as she flew away. When Kirakishou's feet finally touched the ground, the evil doll accumulated enough force on her legs and propelled herself off, spinning as she somersaulted after Souseiseki, catching her with a devastating twirling leg drop at the stomach. The pain was intense for Souseiseki, her eyes unfocused as her mouth hung open, screaming silently for air.

Kirakishou smiled as she squatted on Souseiseki's stomach looking at the doll as she struggled for air, her heterochromatic eyes blank with pain.

"That was fun wasn't it Souseiseki?" Snowdrop Kristall giggled. "I never knew that fighting a Rozen Maiden could bring out the best in me"

"You see, being a doll born without a body is hard." Kirakishou went on "you get stuck in this boring hell with no playmates for over a millennia. No challenge to test your skill."

"That's why, I'm really grateful Souseiseki for you to challenge me. Really, if you hadn't I wouldn't know what I was capable of."

Kirakishou slapped her cheeks lightly.

"Poor baby, you seem tired from all that running and from our sparring session. Guess it's time for a looooong nap" She smirked at her.

Standing up, Kirakishou conjured a bright glow. From before her, a white monolithic slate appeared. It was like a mirror that is supported with thick, well-crafted pillars.

Kirakishou knelt down and grabbed Souseiseki by the hair. She lifted her and dragged the poor Souseiseki towards the Snow Mirror. Standing before it, she tossed the doll at the glass and watched how the Snow Mirror consumed Souseiseki until she was finally encased in the prison.

**O O O**

As Suiseiseki ran after Hinaichigo, a faint of despair flickered on Souseiseki's eyes. No one seemed to notice that within those eyes, the true soul of Lapis Lazuli was frozen and her body was now controlled by the devil that sees everything under a golden gaze…

**O O O**

End of Act 13

**O O O O O O O O O O**

For those keeping up with my fic, my deepest gratitude to all of you.


	14. Act 14: Remember

Author's note:

Thanks for the positive feedbacks lately. This will be my entry before I go into hibernation mode again as more school requirements are required for me to submit. Anyways, enjoy this chapter.

**O O O O O O O O O O**

Rozen Maiden: Eternal Play

Act 14: Remember

"COME HERE –DESU!!" Suiseiseki roared as she chased after Hinaichigo, still infuriated by her witty remark.

"Huwahaha… I'm being chased by the psycho -nano" Hinaichigo feinted a horrified cry

"I AM NOT A PSYCHO –DESU! CHIBI ICHIGO!!"

The two continued their game of cat and mouse until the door bell rang. Shinku sighed. She can't order either of them children to get the door as they will, without a doubt, make up another whimsical excuse of being chased by the green psycho monster or going to catch that pink little runt.

"Excuse me Kanaria, I must tend to that untimely visitor" Shinku pardoned as she hopped down the couch, leaving Kanaria with the rest of the dolls.

Shinku summoned her cane and used it to turn the handle. The mechanism snapped as Shinku turned the door open only to be greeted by…

"TOMOE!!" Hinaichigo cheered as she ran past Shinku and leapt to her arms.

"Hinaichigo" The girl greeted with a giggle.

"Hinaichigo you should behave in front of Tomoe" Shinku remanded.

"It's okay Shinku-chan"

"Hwah!! UNYUU!!" The doll said happily at the familiar box Tomoe held under a plastic bag.

"Don't you ever get tired of eating that stuff everyday –desu?" Suiseiseki said as she appeared beside Shinku.

Hinaichigo, noticing her oppressor, pleaded at Tomoe "Tomoe, Hinaichigo is being chased by the green psycho!!"

"I AM NOT A PSYCHO –DESU!!" Suiseiseki pouted beside Shinku.

"But you ARE –nano!"

"Grrr" she gave her a look where sparks could almost fly.

"Well, let's continue this conversation inside, besides, it's almost time for tea. Come, Tomoe, join us" Shinku offered.

Hinaichigo nodded. "Unyuu tastes better with tea -nano"

The girl smiled and accepted the invitation as she made her way inside the Sakurada household.

**O O O**

"Oh, hello Tomoe" Kanaria greeted as the group entered the living room.

"Hello Kanaria-chan. Giving your sisters a visit?"

"More of 'giving us hell' -desu" Suiseiseki chirped.

"Suiseiseki! Do I have to remind you that Kanaria saved our lives?"

"Saved your lives?" Tomoe thought out loud as she laid Hinaichigo on the couch and handed her the box of strawberry cakes.

Shinku nodded. "Actually, we were being chased by that troublesome vacuum cleaner" Shinku pointed at the infernal machine that gave their day an exhilarating start "when Kanaria came and saved our lives"

Tomoe looked at the vacuum cleaner and the shards of glass up to the broken window and chuckled.

"So this is what Nori is talking about"

"Nori?" the trio chimed.

"She told me earlier that you guys promised her that you would clean the house but she remembered after she visited Jun-kun that she forgot to teach you how to use the vacuum cleaner so she asked me to visit you guys and help"

Shinku and Suiseiseki blushed, ashamed of Tomoe offering her help.

"Thanks for coming then, Tomoe" Shinku said meekly.

"Right –desu. Thank you for helping us -desu" Suiseiseki added.

"But before we clean the house let's eat first –nano!!"

"You eat too much chibi ichigo!!" Suiseiseki snapped with renewed jest at the doll.

Shinku sighed. "Well, Suiseiseki, would you kindly serve the tea?"

"Hweh? Why me –desu?"

"Don't worry, Hinaichigo will accompany you. She'll be in charge of the strawberry cakes"

"HURRAH!"

"I'll come with them too –kashira. Letting Hinaichigo take charge of strawberry shortcakes are disastrous -kashira"

"Unyuu?"

"Hehe. Right on Kanaria. I take it back, you really are our savior -desu" she giggled deviously.

"Of course I am –kashira. Ufufufu. I Kanaria saved your lives from the evil vacuum cleaner -kashira"

A large teardrop fell beside the heads of everyone within the room except for Kanaria and Souseiseki.

**O O O**

"That's a nice suggestion" Kirakishou chimed. She has returned from her trip within Souseiseki's prison and was now resting on her throne. She searched around from her seat for Laplace but found no sign of the rabbit.

"Maybe he's back with Enju, working at the shop" Kirakishou sighed as she stood up and decided to fix the tea herself.

**O O O**

"It's really delicious –nano!" Hinaichigo said with a mouthful of strawberry cake in her mouth.

"Hinaichigo please watch your manners" Shinku said sternly.

"Sorry -nano" Hinaichigo said as she covered her mouth.

"Come on, try it Souseiseki" Suiseiseki said at her twin who blankly stared at the cake. Taking the initiative, Jade Stern sliced a piece of her own and held it before Lapis Lazuli.

"Fine I'll feed you then -desu" Suiseiseki blushed, a mix of shame and despair at the little improvement Souseiseki is showing.

'_Please –desu. Please eat' _Suiseiseki pleaded inside.

As if listening to her request, Lapis Lazuli opened her mouth. Suiseiseki smiled and fed her twin, almost teary-eyed with the improvement. The rest of those who were present smiled at the twins and on Souseiseki's progress. It may be slow but it's better than no improvement at all.

After the dolls ate they finally began cleaning the house. Tomoe instructed them how to properly use a vacuum cleaner when the girl knelt in front of it, she began her lecture, turning around, she found her students away from her, 10 feet away to be exact, all four of them cuddled together (with Souseiseki standing beside still unaware of what was happening), afraid of going near that monstrous machine again. Tomoe giggled and reassured them that she'll take care of the monstrous vacuum cleaner. The dolls nodded in unison and zoomed at her to hear her lecture.

Tomoe pointed out a cable and that it should be plugged in. The dolls nodded again (in unison), like children intent on learning something out of the ordinary. With every instruction that comes out from Tomoe, the Rozen Maidens nodded (except for Souseiseki). Finally the lecture was finished and it was now time for using the vacuum cleaner. Tomoe stood up and flipped the switch. The machine spun to life and the dolls who eagerly watched it near (except again for Souseiseki) scampered away as if they avoided a holocaust. Suiseiseki finally noticed from behind a couch that Souseiseki still stood there and immediately grabbed her and led her behind her hiding place. A large teardrop fell beside Tomoe's head.

**O O O**

Without much ruckus, the day went on with the dolls cleaning the house. Suiseiseki, along with her twin, dusted the shelves. Hinaichigo was with Tomoe while Shinku, with the help of Suiseiseki's bickering, was forced to clean the house along with Kanaria who miraculously volunteered herself.

By noon the house was finally clean. The floor shone like it was licked by the sun, the bathroom tiles glimmered like it was brand new, the living room gave off a calm sight, the kitchen sparkled with new zest, and the window that was broken earlier was fixed by Shinku. The girls felt pleased with what they accomplished… except again for Souseiseki… and decided to reward themselves for a job well done.

"Hello, Pizza Shack Delivery" the operator said. (--)??

"Ah yes, I would like to have an 18 inch thin crust Hawaiian and…" Tomoe ordered.

"YAY!! PIZZA –NANO!!"

"This is perfect –desu. A real winner –desu!"

Minutes later, the delivery man came and handed Tomoe the huge 18 inch pizza. She finally made her way into the room where the girls awed in unison.

**O O O**

Kirakishou giggled faintly as she saw how childish her sisters could be, drooling over that huge pan of pizza. Yet her eyes reflected a light of envy. What could it be? Did she also want a slice of that pizza or a distant memory flickered in her mind. The mirror zoomed on each of the dolls as they ate. Even at Souseiseki whom she controlled, made her eat the pizza. Every time her twin urges her, Kirakishou is obliged to play along by controlling Souseiseki's movements. Yet, while doing so, she doesn't feel agitated. It's as if she wants to be cared for like what Suiseiseki does. The image continued to shift from one doll to another until it stopped for quite some time on Hinaichigo who was joyfully nibbling down on the slice.

Kirakishou smiled.

**O O O**

After lunch, the dolls decided to take a break. Tomoe was intent on leaving but was swooned by Hinaichigo's plea of making her stay. The girl agreed and accompanied the dolls upstairs, at Jun's room to be more specific, and found themselves hanging out on his bed. The dolls found their posts and enjoyed the afternoon's peace.

"Tomoe?" Shinku began as she closed the Kun-Kun novel she was reading.

"Yes?"

"Can you tell me the first time you met Jun?"

Tomoe blinked twice.

"Yes –nano!" Hinaichigo chimed. "I want to know how Jun and Tomoe met -nano"

"Y-Yes –desu" Suiseiseki blushed, jealous perhaps of her background with the human. "Please do tell us -desu"

Tomoe nodded and smiled. "Okay" she paused for awhile as if reminiscing a distant past. The winds blew gently outside, comforting the leaves of a nearby tree and garden bush.

"I met…" she finally began "Sakurada-kun…"

**Flashback**

The school bell chimed, indicating the end of class. Wild kids poured out of the school as if they finally earned their hard fought freedom. Inside, as a small girl walked her way outside the building, a familiar mole under her left eye, she was bumped over by a pair of boys who were like the majority of the crowd, eager of escaping school. The two kids never even looked back and apologized at the poor girl. The girl shook her head and noticed a hand reaching out to her. She trailed it until she met the face of a cute boy, probably her age, smiling down at her. She reluctantly grabbed on the hand and was helped up.

"Are you alright miss?"

The girl nodded.

"Jun-kun!" a girl cried from afar, waving at the boy standing before the young Tomoe. Jun turned around and waved back. "I'm coming sis!" the boy yelled. Turning back at Tomoe, he bid her farewell and left.

**End Flashback**

"You met ningen while you were young –desu?"

Tomoe nodded.

"Wonderful! Tomoe and Jun has been good friends since then -nano" Hinaichigo chimed.

"Do you have a picture of ningen while he was chibier that chibi chibi –desu? Wait! Maybe Jun has something in his closet"

"I don't think we should wander around Jun's closet Suiseiseki" Shinku said. "I do hope you remember the last time…"

Jade Stern gave Shinku a quizzical look as she searched her memory for when the last time they peeked in Jun's closet. It was after their battle with Barasuishou at the factory that they decided to find clothes to lend to Tomoe. When they found one, a peculiar magazine fell under its folds… Suiseiseki blushed.

"Y-You're right -desu" she managed her head facing down with humiliation.

Tomoe chuckled as she too remembered. Then as if she was struck with a reminder. She sought for her bag which she laid beside Jun's table. Getting down, she opened it and searched something inside.

"What is it –nano?" Hinaichigo mused from the bed as she tried to peek.

"Here it is" Tomoe smiled triumphantly, as she pulled a thick leather covered notebook.

"What is that –nano?"

The girls eyed the notebook as Tomoe made her way back on Jun's bed.

Tomoe blushed. "this… umm… this is my diary"

"A diary –desu? May we read it –desu?"

"Suiseiseki!" Shinku remanded. "A diary is a lady's most valued item. Asking to read it is like stealing that lady's dignity"

Suiseiseki staggered back and apologized at Tomoe.

"Tomoe, please continue your story" Shinku urged. Tomoe smiled at her as she opened the straps of her diary and pulled out a picture.

"This is a picture of me, Nori, and Jun" she said, handing Shinku the weathered photograph. The dolls, excluding Souseiseki, cuddled beside Shinku, eager of seeing Jun as a child.

From the left stood Nori, Her hair was small back then but the curls were evident. Even as a child she wore those glasses. The girls then look at the familiar figure whom they now recognize as

"ningen…" Suiseiseki gasped with admiration. She blushed at the sight of the cute boy looking at the camera happily as the picture was taken.

"WA!! Jun-kun is cute -nano" Suiseiseki cheered as Shinku and Suiseiseki blushed.

"Y-Yes –desu, much cuter that chibi chibi -desu" Suiseiseki agreed, none taunting in her tone, as she marveled at the boy whom she admired, her cheeks as red as a rose. "He's much chibier than chibi chibi -desu" she whispered.

"Jun" Shinku gasped as she looked at her beloved tea servant. Her cheeks too as red as a rose.

From beside Jun stood Tomoe. She was small back then but Hinaichigo recognized her nonetheless.

"WA!! Tomoe's cute too –nano!!"

Tomoe blushed as she smiled at the giddy doll.

"Tomoe" Shinku looked at her.

"When was this photograph taken?"

"That was after our graduation from nursery"

"After that you went to the same school right -kashira?" Kanaria piped. Tomoe nodded.

Shinku handed the image back.

"I wonder if ningen has that picture -desu"

"I doubt it's under his closet" Shinku agreed.

Tomoe chuckled.

"So Tomoe, what happened after nursery?" Kanaria asked.

"Well…" Tomoe thought.

"Jun and I became good friends. We both excelled in school. My father began teaching me kendo while Jun… Jun became famous. He gained many friends and was very kind to them. He helped them as much as he could."

"But his friends deserted him" Shinku said.

Tomoe nodded, a frown painted all over her face.

"When we reached high school, we were still doing well in class. When the examinations came, he was ranked the highest"

**Flashback**

"Tomoe" Jun said at her, his spirit was undaunted "Let's do our best at the national examinations!!"

"But…" Tomoe continued her narration.

The classroom door slid open as a guy breathed heavily. "Everyone" he said, gaining the attention of everyone, including Jun and Tomoe who seemed to be talking to each other. "The results for the national exams are in!"

Hurried steps poured outside the classroom and made its was on the bulletin board to see the names who participated in the exams posted.

"Excuse me, sorry, excuse me" Jun apologized as he led Tomoe against the crowd, holding her hand tightly.

'_Jun-kun' _Tomoe blushed.

When the two finally made it there, they searched for their names.

"Hey Tomoe!" Jun cried happily "You got the top spot!"

Tomoe looked at him stupidly then at the board, unbelieving of her grade.

"Nice one Tomoe!!" Jun cheered.

"Thank you Sakurada-kun" the girl blushed.

"Now for my name" Jun said as he looked at the bulleting board. "Hmm… now where is it…"

The two heard a giggle from beside them. Jun, annoyed, looked at them and went over to check what they were laughing at. He shoved them aside and saw his name on the bulletin board, last in the list.

Everyone saw this and began giggling.

"No this must be a mistake" Jun pleaded. Humiliation creeping slowly under his gut.

"That is no mistake Sakurada-san" a familiar voice said.

"Principal Maeda" Jun said happily as he neared him. "Glad that you're here. Please tell them that there must've been an error" the boy pleaded, albeit despairingly at the elderly man.

The Principal shook his head and handed him a familiar paper, the national exam sheet. Jun looked at it, as it was handed to him, curiously. Upon opening the paper he found his answer.

"WOW! The genius Sakurada-san got a perfect zero!!" mocked the boy behind him. Jun noticed this and tried to hide away his shame as everyone began laughing.

"No…"

"Sakurada-san" Tomoe gasped.

Jun met her gaze. A mix of shame and self-pity swallowed Jun whole. Jun staggered back, his vision becoming hallucinations of people looking down, laughing at him.

"No…"

Tomoe inched closer, offering him her aid.

"No… step back" Jun staggered, he was cracking up from the events that unfold.

"NO! STAY AWAY! STAY AWAY!!" Jun cried as he ran past the spectators whom he knew as friends as they were now laughing their lungs out at Jun's demise.

"Sakurada-san" Tomoe gasped, feeling sorry for what happened.

**End Flashback**

"After he failed the national exams, Jun was humiliated" Tomoe said sadly. The wind outside blew solemnly as if a faint glimpse of a forgotten history urged them to be sad. "Jun's friends made fun of him… Jun, feeling betrayed, lost his identity. I was worried after the incident and decided to visit him but…"

**Flashback**

The evening crept slowly as Tomoe walked her way on Jun's house. As she came near, she heard shouts and dining ware crashing. She rushed and opened the door which was unlocked.

"JUN-KUN PLEASE STOP!!" Nori cried, keeping her distance from her brother that was throwing away plates, glasses, any utensil that his hands got hold on to.

"JUN PLEASE!!" Nori continued her plea as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I WILL NOT GO BACK!! NEVER!"

"Sakurada-san" Tomoe whispered.

Jun stopped his rampage when he heard that familiar voice. He turned at Tomoe and found himself ashamed of what he has been doing. He dropped the glass on his hand and ran upstairs as tears flew off. Nori fell on her knees and cried as Tomoe rushed to her aid.

"What happened?"

"Jun" Nori whimpered. "Jun decided to stop"

"Stop?"

"He decided to stop going to school. He decided to stop studying" Nori cried hard as Tomoe hugged her tight.

"Sakurada-kun" Tomoe whispered worriedly at what has become of her friend.

**End Flashback**

"ningen… was that extreme?" Suiseiseki blinked a couple of times, shocked with how Jun accepted his failure.

Tomoe nodded.

"That exams, the betrayal of those whom he recognized as friends, changed Jun-kun and, for quite some time, I never get to see him again"

"That's horrible -nano"

"Jun…" Shinku said sadly.

"Every time I visit Nori to ask how Jun has been, Jun was always upstairs, hiding from me perhaps. I tried to console him but to no avail. Every time I talk to him from before the door I would only be greeted by silence."

Tomoe looked sadly at the photograph as she held it along with her ledger.

Shinku noticing something peculiar about Tomoe's diary asked her.

"May I borrow that Tomoe?"

"I thought 'no reading' –desu?"

"I won't be reading it Suiseiseki"

Tomoe handed her the notebook. Reiner Rubin inspected it carefully. The stitches on the leather cover, where has she seen it before?

"Tomoe, these stitches. There are somehow familiar. Did you do this yourself?"

Tomoe shook her head. "No, that notebook is a gift"

"A gift –kashira?"

"Yes, a gift from Jun."

"From Jun –nano?"

"Yes, he gave it to me as a birthday present when we were in grade school"

"So…" As Shinku handed the notebook back, a piece of cloth fell. Suiseiseki grabbed it and lifted it up. It was a white handkerchief with rose embroidery.

"It' beautiful -desu" Jade Stern looked at it with wonder.

"The stitches" Shinku gasped. "Could it be…?" she turned to Nori for the answer.

The girl smiled and nodded as she remembered another distant memory of when she and Jun were young.

**Flashback**

"Why are you crying Tomoe?" Jun asked.

"My handkerchief" Tomoe whimpered, "It was given to me by my mother. A strong wind came and carried it off to that tree trunk" she said pointing at the tree. "I don't know how to climb a tree"

Jun smiled and went past her and hugged the tree as he made his way to the branch.

Tomoe wiped her eyes and looked at Jun worriedly. "Be careful Jun-kun"

Jun smiled at her and nodded as he crawled on the branch. When his small body finally reached the length, Jun still can't get the handkerchief. He reached for it with all his might but to no avail.

"Forget it Jun-kun, you might fall!!"

Jun did not heed Tomoe's plea as his eyes flickered a hint of determination of retrieving the handkerchief.

"Almost…"

Jun jerked his body and grabbed the handkerchief but, in effect, found himself falling on the ground.

"Jun-kun!" Tomoe shrieked as she came to his aid.

"Oww that hurts" Jun sat up, rubbing his back.

"Are you alright Jun-kun? Is anything broken?"

"Other that a few broken ribs? I guess I'll be fine"

He unfortunately met Tomoe's concerned look and apologized. "Seriously, I'm alright Tomoe" he smiled. "Here's your handkerchief by the way." Jun said as he handed her the torn piece of the handkerchief. Jun's eyes widened as he turned up and saw the rest of the cloth.

"I-I'm sorry Tomoe. I'll promise I'll give you a new one" Jun said as he managed to get up.

Tomoe shook her head and smiled. "No need to Jun-kun" as she helped him.

"But it's my fault… I know!" Jun cried as Tomoe looked at him anxiously.

"Come Tomoe!" Jun held her hand and they were off.

"Where are we going Jun-kun?"

"At my house"

Tomoe looked at him then at his grip on her hand and smiled.

The two finally reached the Sakurada house. Nori and their parents were away, leaving the house under Jun's care.

He led Tomoe upstairs and into his bedroom. From the closet he took out a plastic box and carried it by the handle. He sat beside Tomoe on his bed.

"Here" Jun asked for the handkerchief.

Tomoe nodded and handed him the cloth.

Jun looked at it and nodded as he opened his sewing kit.

Tomoe looked at Jun as he stitched the remains of her handkerchief, his deft hands making its way on the remains of the cloth. A few stitches here, a few cuts there until Jun finally cut the thread and handed her her handkerchief.

"There"

Jun received it and looked at the brand new cloth in her hand.

"I-it's wonderful Jun-kun" she mused as she marveled over his work. "I didn't know you could sew so well"

Jun held the back of his hair as if scratching it. "It's actually a hobby of mine." He excused.

"It's really beautiful" Tomoe continued as she droned on at the embroidery, feeling it under her fingers. Jun's work was remarkable. It was neatly done as if it was made under a machine.

She turned at Jun and smiled "Thanks Jun-kun"

"Don't mention it" Jun excused, unnoticed the young Tomoe inch closer to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Jun's eyes widened as he placed a hand on the spot "What was that for?"

"My show of appreciation for fixing my handkerchief" Tomoe smiled. "Thank you Jun-kun"

**End Flashback**

Tomoe chuckled at her well cherished memory.

"Unyu, are you alright Tomoe?"

"She seems to have spaced out -desu"

Hinaichigo waved a hand at Tomoe. It worked as the girl found herself back.

"You seemed to be smiling Tomoe" Shinku said. "Is everything alright?"

Tomoe chuckled. "Sorry, I just remembered something" she said, eyeing the cloth under Suiseiseki's hand. Jade Stern looked at her and then at the cloth she held and saw the well crafted rose embedded on the clean sheet.

**O O O**

"I'm bored…" Jun said under the algebra book covering his face. He took the time of studying while he recuperated but was finding himself bored to death.

"So silent, won't those troublesome girls come?"

Jun sighed. Finally deciding to take the book off his face, he sat up, grabbed his wallet nearby, wore on his slippers, and got out of the room.

"Man this sucks" Jun said as he wandered around, searching for a vending machine or anything out of the ordinary.

After passing by a few corners, he finally found one and decided to purchase a cola. The can rolled down from the inside and Jun found himself indulging in its crisp taste.

The youth decided to continue along with his stroll, looking at some patients along the way. After some time he finally noticed that he has wandered too far and turned around and decided to find his way back. Along his way, he passed by a door where he heard a familiar sweet melody. He stopped, wide-eyed as he remembered whose door it was. He turned beside and crept closer. Her voice echoed inside. The calm tune was soothing to his ears from beyond the door. As he leaned closer, he unwittingly turned the handle open and Sakurada Jun found himself stumbling inside.

**O O O**

The wind was whisking away from Suigintou's spot, always paying her a visit whenever her medium would sing. Even the wind, as it seemed, has a keen sense of distinguishing aesthetic melody. She eased herself comfortably as her medium continued her singing. She was wondering how Jun was, why mediums are troublesome, why Shinku and the rest refused to fight, why the invitation from Kirakishou, who is Barasuishou if she wasn't a true Rozen Maiden. So many questions yet no one gave an answer. The wind caressed strands of Suigintou's hair as her mind flew on its own when suddenly, a bang on the door and a cry of surprise from her medium, Suigintou spun around to see a familiar fool lying on the floor.

"Who are you?!" Megu demanded.

The familiar boy stood up and dusted himself.

"Uh… sorry about that"

"I demand to know who you are" Megu said, agitated at the wrong response.

"My, my, even the birds who are taking their nap will be disturbed with your ruckus" chimed Suigintou.

Megu turned to her and had a look painted on her face asking 'why aren't you hiding. This person might know'

Suigintou interpreted her medium's expression and smiled at her reassuringly.

"Don't worry Megu, the idiot who just fell is a medium like you"

"Ouch" Jun said as he poked his glasses.

Megu turned to him "R-Really Angel-san, he's a medium too?"

"Yes I am. My name is Jun, Jun Sakurada, nice to meet you miss…?"

"Are you here to bring harm to my Angel?" Megu asked in a serious tone. She then turned to Suigintou after hearing her giggle "Don't be silly Megu. That fool is harmless without his dolls. And besides…" the doll continued. "How many times need I remind you to not call me that"

"I haven't come here to wage an Alice Game you know" Jun smirked.

"Hmph. The inevitable will always come to pass"

"You don't want to participate in the Alice Game?" Megu awed, looking at Jun.

The boy nodded. "I have no intention of doing so miss Are-you-here-to-bring-harm-to-my-Angel"

Megu blushed at what she earlier said and cast her eyes down. "My name is Megu" she said sheepishly.

"Nice to meet you then, miss Megu. Even if our dolls have their own feud, I hope we can avoid having our own" Jun said, albeit blatantly at the sickly girl.

"Hmph. I would still kill you if I have the chance" Suigintou muttered.

Jun snickered. "Why not do it know" his teasing was replied by a feather shot beside him, cutting a single strand of his hair.

"Let's just say that letting you live for today is a whim of mine" Suigintou smiled menacingly. "Be grateful Jun-kun" A challenge which Jun accepted, as he smiled at her back, poked his glasses, and looked at her straight in the eyes.

"If you have not come here to do battle mister Jun Sakurada, why exactly are you here?" Megu cut off the staring contest between her doll and enemy medium.

"Well I was just passing by. It wasn't my intention to disturb you on what you are doing. Sorry for crashing in."

"Well then," Megu said, sternly, at Jun. "I guess it would be better if you leave and let me and my Angel enjoy this lovely afternoon"

Suigintou looked at her dumbfounded. Such a bold command coming from a sickly girl. Jun smiled at her and turned around to leave.

"Jun" Suigintou called. The boy stopped and glanced back. "Tell Shinku my regards"

Jun smirked and headed out the door. He stopped by the wall where the feather that cut off a strand of his hair struck and pulled it out. He glanced back at the doll

"Mind if I take this?"

"Do as you please"

Jun nodded and turned to the medium before he left and closed the door.

"I really thought you would be thrilled, Megu" Suigintou said after he left.

"What was that Angel-san?" Megu replied, her tone was calm again.

"To see a fellow medium. More so, the medium of my most hated enemy"

"So, he's the master of that 'Shinku' you've been talking about."

"If I remember correctly, I haven't been telling anything about her… yet" Suigintou raised a brow.

Megu chuckled. "Of course you haven't but I could hear you whisper words of rage at her name"

"Oh" _'She noticed THAT?'_

"Would you mind telling me who this Shinku is?"

Suigintou pivoted on where she sat and rested her leg on the sill "Let's just say that among my sisters, she is my most hated enemy.

"So it's an issue of rivalry then?"

"You… might say that, she's my most hated rival and I will stop at nothing to turn her into _junk_"

Megu giggled. "Of course you can, you have me to give you power. Use it Angel-san, use all of it so that both of us could reach our goals"

'_Silly girl, still thinking of death' _Suigintou cast her sight away from her and back into nature.

"_On one side, Shinku and her medium, that idiot Jun, avoids any confrontation through the Alice Game while Megu and I…"_

Suigintou glanced at her who was beginning to hum again.

'_To win, to reach our goals, we are willing to do everything but… are we really giving our all in all the things that we do?'_

The wind gusted at Suigintou as she just let her hair be ruffled by it.

'_Mediums…'_

**O O O**

The dolls under Tomoe's care have slumbered to sleep after her story; even Shinku gave up reading her book and decided to take a rest. Tomoe chuckled as she caressed Hinaichigo's curls. The doll cuddled up under her lap, sleeping soundly.

Kirakishou giggled at such sight "Are you beginning to remember now? Hinaichigo…"

Her gold eye reflected of a past she and Hinaichigo shared, the light of hope and the despair of darkness, under the cool breeze of a vast, white field where she and Hinaichigo first met…

**O O O**

End of Act 14

**O O O O O O O O O O**

Chapter 15 might be delayed for awhile as I am obliged to submit some requirements at school… minna sumimasen.


	15. Act 15: Corinne

Author's note:

Rozen Maiden is a property of Peach Pit. I do not own the anime or the merchandise.

This chapter is an alternate representation of the author on how Corinne and Hinaichigo first met. This has no means related to the original plot or storyline of the creators of the manga/anime Rozen Maiden.

For those keeping up with my fic, lots of thanks to all of you :D

Btw, as a personal reference, I dubbed this chapter as part 1 of the HinaKira origins Arc

I would like to thank Gary A for proof reading, sharing his thoughts, and sending the copy of this chapter (with my laptop stolen last 4/16/07 and the original copy of this chapter not backed up, I feared that all would be lost) I really am grateful to you man. I owe you this chapter.

**O O O O O O O O O O**

Rozen Maiden: Eternal Play

Act 15: Corinne

The wind hummed a silent melody as the dolls slept soundly in the Sakurada residence. Tomoe ran a finger on Hinaichigo's bangs and cast it aside so as to have a cleaner view of the doll as she was deep in her slumber.

Kirakishou's rose eye protruded as she watched an old friend sleep peacefully. A malicious grin drew along her lips.

'_Do you remember?' _Kirakishou hissed. _'Hina… Ichigo?'_

**O O O**

It was like any other day for Corinne Fosse, daughter of Lord Eldritch Fosse and Lady Sophia Eulanda Jocarte. Her parents were away as her father, being a famed politician as he was, was invited for banquet to celebrate some other political friend of his. And so, as it is customary for any French gentleman to introduce his wife on such gathering, Corinne found herself alone in their mansion. Well except perhaps for the company of nana Mathilda, the young lady's guardian who was the child's observer ever since she was born.

Corinne, for her age of sixteen, was a fine young lady. She was educated as what should've been amongst all French royalty. She attended school that taught not only the basics of mathematics but also in the fields of aesthetics, music, and proper courtesy. She was molded to be a true French noble indeed.

During times as such, Corinne found herself in the company of her violin. She was very skilled at it as her music, echoing all over the empty house, portrayed a serene visage that would calm even the quarrelling squirrels on the nearby tree. The birds who cried for hunger piped down so as to listen and the raging wind would calm down a bit as if paying respects to the delightful tune.

Other than the audience outside, Corinne had avid fans her own that being nana Mathilda, who, upon hearing her play, would smile as if her burden were eased by the sweet melody, and Corinne's beloved cat whom her father named as Sir Lambert, a sleek Serengeti feline, that would be lulled to sleep upon hearing her mistress play… not much of an audience is he?

**O O O**

And so like the situation beforehand, Corinne walked the hallways of their mansion, with Sir Lambert purring on the embroidery of her hemline along the way, until she finally reached the music hall.

She complacently placed her hand on the knob as she slid the door open. The morning sun greeted her as its rays penetrated even the defenses of the full-body windows and the birds landed on a nearby tree. Sir Lambert found his favorite spot, a soft pillow for him to rest, as Corinne reached for the violin.

There was an awkward silence as Corinne rested her chin on the violin's chinrest and positioned the bow. The birds chirped, the wind cheered, the leaves ruffled as she finally began.

The sweet tune she played echoed as she gently stroked the violin with its bow, the melody made the world she knew stand still. The cat began to yawn and minutes later, was purring in its sleep as Corinne continued to play.

From an open window entered a familiar pink glow. The wisp danced happily on the air without Corinne's notice. It flew past the lady as she continued to play only to stop upon hearing a soft sound of paper landing on the ground. Corinne opened her eyes to see the window blinds being caressed by the wind. She turned to her cat which was deep in his sleep. Corinne smiled and was about to continue when she found something odd with the scenery. Opening her eyes again, she found a parchment resting on the floor. She swore it was not there earlier.

The lady rested her instrument on a chair as she walked to the paper and picked it up. It had a rose insignia engraved as its wax seal. Corinne turned the parchment aside to see who it was from only to find her name solely written on the back

Lady Corinne had that puzzled look on her face. Who could've sent it? No one came inside through the door. She turned to the windows to see none of them fully opened. She looked at the emblem thoughtfully. There is not a chance that this would come from a suitor… would it?

Lady Corinne found herself a seat and gingerly scraped the wax seal with her nail. If her mother would've seen what she was doing, the lady would've shrieked and fainted. A lady of her stature could never accept such preposterous act done by her daughter, to scrape away a letter's seal with a nail, how graceless!! Yet, with a slight nudge, the seal was cast away, no taint of wax caught under Corinne's nails, as excited fingers found its way inside the envelope's contents only to pull a folded sheet from it. Corinne set the envelope on her lap as she unfolded the piece and were greeted by two separate words.

Wind

Not Wind

And from below, were instructions telling that good fortune would come to those who would make the right choice. As Berrybell, liaison to the spirit world would bring abundance of joy in her life. After encircling an option the reader is prompted to place the letter in her drawer.

…

A huge sweat dropped beside Corinne… what kind of foolishness is this? She sighed and was about to crumple the rubbish she held only to be stopped by the word 'wind' flashing in her mind. She looked thoughtfully at the piece as the word flashed again. She sighed.

**O O O**

After making her way back to her room, leaving her Serengeti cat as it slumbered; Corinne made her way on a small, round table where a flask of black ink and feather quill stood by. She placed the letter neatly on the table, opened the flask and dipped in the quill. As instructed, Corinne placed the envelope back on the drawer and headed back to her recital.

**O O O**

The lady finished her violin session at around lunch, hinted by nana Mathilda's invitation. The lady ate along with her cat, which was served with a scrumptious piece of steamed fish, an ironic feat where being a cat as he is, lost his entire predatory prowess in exchange for royalty as he began indulging in his meal appropriately, like how trained cats should.

Lunch came to pass as Lady Corinne walked back on her room to rest, with Sir Lambert trotting joyfully, signified by his happy expression and twitching tail, perhaps of the lunch he just ate. When Corinne opened her door, she was greeted with a familiar case lying on the floor. The lady exchanged a quizzical look with her cat before deciding to inspect it. Coming closer, she found a familiar insignia engraved with elegant markings embedded on its design. Realizing where she has seen such, she gave a suspicious look at her drawer and slid it open to find the letter gone. Widened eyes of shock looked back at the case which was being sniffed by Sir Lambert, probably due to his predatory nature or perhaps as an act of being tough (he was knighted as Sir after all).

The lady knelt before the box as she slowly reached for the lock. Upon touching it, she heard a faint click. Implying that the box has been unlocked, she placed her hands on the sides and turned the cover open. Her eyes widened with what greeted her from within…

**O O O**

Corinne held the doll carefully as if it was her own child. She cradled her comfortingly as she studied the beauty before her. Sir Lambert sniffed the doll and poked her chin lightly with her paw. Corinne, observing this, noticed how soft her cheeks are and so are the rest of her features. The doll she held was warm as if it was indeed alive. She looked again at the box to find a key. Taking it from its place, Corinne examined the little girl for any lock of sort, chancing upon a small hole on the back, the lady gently placed the key inside until she heard a click. She wound the mechanism thrice and watched what would happen. The doll remained still until, much to Corinne's surprise, her eyelids twitched. Sir Lambert hissed as Corinne threw the doll away as it sprung to life. The brave cat awaited the next phenomena to occur as the doll shuddered and managed herself on the ground which was too much for Sir Lambert as he fell dead on the floor, his eyes stricken with white horror and a large sweat beside his face, leaving a horrified Corinne to handle the situation.

The doll began to wobble towards her, Corinne's eyes struck with fear, her lips quivering as sweat trickled down her smooth face. When the doll came close it finally opened its eyes

**O O O**

Corinne's scream was muffled by the strange gust that hobbled nana Mathilda's laundry as she hangs the rest on the clothesline.

"Wh-What are-" Corinne began with trembling lips.

The doll looked at her then noticed the fainted cat on the side. A huge smiled formed on her lips.

"HUWAH!! NEKO!!" the doll cried as she hugged Sir Lambert… tight… _very_ tight… If the idea of a cat having nine lives were true, then this cat has seven lives left.

"H-huh?" Corinne's fear subsided.

"Y-you… what are you?" Corinne asked, anxious in her tone.

The doll looked at her and smiled, the cat still under her embrace.

"I am Hinaichigo –nano!!" She introduced, albeit quite happily "Sixth doll of Rozen Maiden –nano!"

"Hi-Hina-Ichigo?" Corinne mused.

"You neko? What's your name -nano" the vivid doll asked the cat who was now all white and just exhaled probably one of his remaining lives.

"He's Sir Lambert, Hinaichigo" Corinne said now with a smile on her lips and her tone now calm.

Hinaichigo turned her attention back on the cat and greeted him. "It's nice to meet you Neko-san Sir Lambert –nano!!" in which the cat replied with another exhale of white puffy white smoke mixed with an attempt of 'miao'.

**O O O**

After carrying a tray of tea and cake, much to Hinaichigo's extreme delight, the doll narrated who she is, the Rozen Maidens, her idea of Rozen, Alice and the Alice Game. She also asked Corinne to swear on her ring so as to keep her moving,explaining that without a medium, her spring would unwind and she would finally stop and be put again in her sleep. Corinne pledged her allegiance and soon enough, Kleine Beere had herself a new master.

She showed Corinne and Sir Lambert her N-field and for awhile Corinne played with a doll she first met along with her most trusted cat in a place full of flying stuffed pigs, soft cushy bears, toy soldiers and houses made of fancy colored bricks. For the longest time she could keep track of, it was the best day of Corinne's life since she was cooped up in her mansion with nothing else to do but play the violin and drink some tea.

They kept Hinaichigo's secret from everyone, even from nana Mathilda. Every time Corinne's parents were home, or Corinne would go out of her room, she would instruct Hinaichigo to stay in her box and sir Lambert to keep watch, much to the doll's and the cat's dismay. But after awhile, after Corinne's parents had left or she would have returned, she would call the doll again and together with Sir Lambert, would traverse over the mirror to reach Hinaichigo's N-field to play.

On one occasion Corinne invited Hinaichigo to hear her play the violin. She instructed the doll to hide in her box for awhile as she would fetch the instrument. Upon returning, she summoned her again and she would begin to play. Ever since Hinaichigo came, Corinne would play her the violin every morning in her room rather than in the usual music hall. Hinaichigo was a loud doll but even her hyper nature was no match for the beauty of Corinne's talent and, after every performance, Hinaichigo would applaud along with Sir Lambert which, instead of sleeping usually, was forced by Hinaichigo to listen by riding onto him during the whole performance, much to Sir Lambert's disappointment.

Everything was perfect. The painted smiles on their faces and the happiness they had by sharing each other's company. They managed to keep Hinaichigo's secret for five months now, still going along with their routine and such.

On one occasion Corinne was forced to leave Hinaichigo for four days due to her father's request to show off his daughter's talent to the governor. This news saddened Hinaichigo as she was forced to stay in her box for four long days.

"Promise me that you'll be back -nano"

Hinaichigo whimpered. Corinne smiled and nudged a tear off her eye.

"I promise I will be back Hinaichigo" she gave her a reassuring smile as she closed the case. "When I return, we'll play again like how we used to"

Hinaichigo took good care of that promise as her sight was slowly engulfed by the darkness… little did they know that it was their last meeting…

**O O O**

Whenever Hinaichigo was prompted to stay in her box, she would reside in her N-field, watching as time goes by. She was still wound after all thus; the rules implied by their Father still applied. Since all Rozen Maidens do not sleep while wound, they have no choice but to reside in their N-field.

On the fourth day, while Hinaichigo waited for Corinne's return, she decided, probably as a whim, for walk along a yellow brick road in her domain. She spotted something unusual from a corner and decided to check it out.

**O O O**

After the social gathering, Corinne and her family head back home onboard a ferry. The weather was fine and blessed the cruise as the ferry made its way.

"Where are you going dear?" Lady Sophia, who was knitting during that time, asked as she noticed Corinne headed for the cabin door.

"Out for some fresh air Mother"

"Don't stray too far dear" said Lord Eldritch under his pipe.

"Yes Father"

Outside, Corinne leaned on one of the deck's railings running a finger through her hair as the wind swept it gently. She saw some seagulls flying in formation as they pass by the horizon.

'_If Hinaichigo were here, she would've cheered those gulls as they flew by' _Corinne thought under a giggle.

She thought of Hinaichigo and regretted not bringing her as she played her violin before the governor. She remembered the applause she received from the governor and from the royalty present during the party. She chuckled at the thought and remembered Hinaichigo's applause. It is true that the praise she received from the audience in the party was overwhelming but nothing beats the applause Hinaichigo gave. She was her number one fan, with Sir Lambert in the second spot, speaking of which, was purring on her hemline again. Corinne smiled at him and picked him up as they watched the sea.

Everything seemed fine until a crash shook off the ship violently. Sir Lambert jumped off Corinne's embrace as Corinne fell on the wooden floor of the deck. The impact was loud that everyone's attention was caught in the chaos.

**O O O**

"Sophia, stay here" Lord Eldritch ordered his wife "I'm going to look for our daughter and ask what this ruckus is"

"Yes dear and please, be careful" her mistress pleaded.

The lord nodded as he opened the cabin door and headed out.

**O O O**

According to the sailors whom Corinne overheard, the steam engine of the ferry failed and they must now evacuate as many of the passengers as possible before the whole ship exploded. Unfortunately, this conversation was heard by one of those passengers who tend to panic a lot, probably due to much caffeine intake and such, that he became hysterical and shared his thoughts to his fellow passengers. Thoughts about death and flames and the ship going kaboom! Thanks to his intellectual approach to the situation, it wasn't long before the ship was put in disarray.

Corinne, being hindered by the annoying numbers of panicking people, ordered Sir Lambert to find her father before it's too late. The cat hesitated but carried on his task at hand.

"I'm counting on you… Sir Lambert" Corinne feared as she tried to fight her way against the swarming mass by pushing against them but her efforts were to no avail.

Parts of the ship began exploding; people were hurled dead over the sea while the others managed to escape. Flames took over the ship as Sir Lambert finally found his lord and guided him to his daughter. They came back to fetch their mother and continued with their escape. Along their way, Corinne noticed falling debris aimed for her parents. She lunged at them and pushed them aside so as to save their lives at the cost of her own…

**O O O**

Hinaichigo spun around as if she felt Corinne cry her name

"Corinne?"

Gazing upon a parade of mechanical monkeys having each an instrument, Hinaichigo shrugged her thoughts aside and continued to inspect the oddity of her N-field. In the corner, she found a small rift cut open, another doorway in her N-field. Who could've put it there?

Kleine Beere cautiously proceeded and entered the realm. Minutes later, she found herself falling on a white sky under a meadow of filled with a multitude of white dots (dots since everything is small when viewed a few feet above the ground).

Hinaichigo shrieked as if her life depended on it, crying out the name of her medium.

**O O O**

When Hinaichigo came to, she found herself on a soft bed under a gazebo. She turned over the sheets as she sprang up.

"You shouldn't move yet" said a low, calm voice.

Hinaichigo spun to her side to see a figure hooded in white, her face covered except for her obvious glimmerings eye.

Hinaichigo was spooked upon meeting her mysterious gaze that she hid under her sheets

"Wh-Who are you –nano? Where am I –nano?" Hinaichigo mused in a scared tone as she examined the place.

"I should be the one asking that" the gold-eyed figure corrected.

Hinaichigo, realizing her mistake, blinked twice before she sprung off her bed and introduced herself in a happy tone as if she entirely forgot her fear, much to the gold-eyed figure's surprise.

"I am Hinaichigo, Sixth doll of Rozen Maiden –nano!!" she exclaimed cheerily.

The gold eye widened.

"You're a… Rozen… Maiden"

"Hai!!" Kleine Beere nodded.

"Then that means, we're sisters."

"Unyu?" Hinaichigo hung her head on the side as a huge question mark popped.

"I-" the figure hesitated. "I am Kirakishou, Seventh doll of Rozen Maiden"

"Hweh?" Hinaichigo smiled as she ran to her and gave her a hug, much again to Kirakishou's surprise.

"What are you-"

"I am happy to meet another sister –nano!"

"B-but" Kirakishou pulled her away "Aren't you afraid?"

"Huh?"

"We are Rozen Maidens… we are forced to fight each other… to become Alice… to meet father"

Hinaichigo shook her head. "I am not afraid –nano for you are my sister –nano!!" she hugged her again

"H-Hina-Ichigo"

Hinaichigo felt something wrong and pulled away from her and shot Kirakishou a troubled glance.

"Wh-What is it Hinaichigo?"

"Unyu-.. Why are you hiding in that robe –nano?"

Kirakishou casted her eyes away, humiliated to reveal here secret.

"B-Because I am not like you Hinaichigo"

"Hweh?"

"I am ugly"

"B-but that's impossible" Hinaichigo argued. Kirakishou spun her attention to the doll probably of what she heard.

"Impossible?"

Kleine Beere nodded. "We are created by Father and I believe that he loved us so much that he made every one of us beautiful –nano!"

The gold eye widened under the hood. Unable to accept perhaps the truth that escaped from Hinaichigo's lips

"Please I want to see my sister -nano" Kleine Beere pouted.

Kirakishou was hesitant to take off her robe but seeing Hinaichigo's determined eyes; she could not do anything else but comply. A doubtful hand grabbed on the cloth as she flung away her cover.

Hinaichigo's eyes widened as Kirakishou revealed herself, her only eye closed as the wind blew gently, fluttering her cloak and some loose parts of her dress. When Kirakishou opened her eye however, she met Hinaichigo's fazed look and mistook it as a form of fear. Kirakishou's eye widened in horror as she hid her face and turned aside.

"I told you I was ugly!" her voice was mixed with pain, rage, and humiliation.

"N-no. You're not ugly -nano" Kirakishou's eye was shocked upon hearing this as she glanced at Hinaichigo slightly now observing the painted smile on her face.

"I think you're beautiful –nano."

Kirakishou's doubts ceased as she took her hands off her face and faced Hinaichigo, a bit bolder because of what she heard.

"Y-you really think I'm beautiful?"

Kleine Beere nodded. "You're very much beautiful"

"Aren't you afraid of my rose eye?" Kirakishou asked as she protruded it a bit.

"I think it's cool -nano" the doll smiled happily.

"C-Cool?" Kirakishou blushed a bit. Never before had she met one of her sisters nor hear a weird compliment coming from them, especially such term coming from this little one.

**O O O**

"Do you have a medium –nano?" Hinaichigo asked as the doll sat on the bed's edge, swinging her legs to and fro.

Kirakishou shook her head after she sipped her tea.

"It is impossible for me to find a medium" she forced a smile to the doll who now stopped swinging her legs.

"H-How come –nano?"

"Unlike the rest of you, I am different"

"Hweh?" a question mark popped again.

Kirakishou took another sip. "All of you have a physical form when Father created you. I on the other hand do not have one."

"But I am looking at your body right now -nano" Hinaichigo said, her tone confused with Kirakishou's statement.

"What you are seeing is a figure of my body as it was projected by my Rosa Mystica. In truth, I, the seventh doll, am only a Rosa Mystica… Do you understand now Hinaichigo?" she smiled at her, probably expecting that the small doll would not comprehend.

And sure enough, Kirakishou's hunch was right as Hinaichigo had a couple of question marks popping beside her head, giving her a very much confused look. The doll in white giggled at Kleine Beere's ignorance.

Hinaichigo's eyes shrunk. "I'm hungry -nano"

"Oh forgive me Hinaichigo, I do not have any sweets to offer you. I do have these though" Kirakishou offered white rose petals.

"Unyu?"

She looked at it doubtfully. Who in the world would eat rose petals? She looked at Kirakishou then at the petals then back at the doll. A reluctant finger reached for a piece and ate. Hinaichigo's eyes widened. Kirakishou noticed this and gave a curious look.

"Is anything wrong Hinaichigo?"

"It's sweet –nano!!" Hinaichigo cried joyfully as white roses flew on the background.

"They taste like sugar –nano! What are they called -nano"

"Actually I call them… sugary snowdrops"

Hinaichigo blinked an eye. "sugary snowdrops –nano?"

Kirakishou turned outside and showed her the field of snowdrops.

"Ever since I came to, I was surrounded in these field of snowdrops Hinaichigo. As you can see, my world is mainly filled only with this shade and with Snowdrops" Kirakishou narrated on how she perceived her vast field where Snowdrops were abundant and the spring fresh water ran all over, the sun shone brightly but not too warm and the breeze blessed the earth.

"On one instance, out of curiosity, I picked a snowdrop's petal and ate it. Is was sweet and indeed called it Sugary Snowdrop as with the fact that you really could not eat a snowdrop's petal"

"Oh…" Hinaichigo mused, her voice mixed with awe.

The doll hopped down the bed and held her hand. "Do you want to go to my N-field –nano? There are many toys there such as stuffed bears and pigs and toy soldiers too!!" the doll invited giddily.

"But Hinaichigo-" Kirakishou's message was cut off when Kleine Beere dragged her outside and searched for the rift she came from.

"Where was it –nano? Ah there!!"

Hinaichigo gathered power from her medium so as to enable her of flight.

"Grab tight Kirakishou" she said as she pulled her off the ground and flew to the rift.

"Here we are –nano!" the doll said as she flew inside, crossing her form with the dimension after the rift. When Kirakishou's hand, pulled by Hinaichigo, hit the transparent aether, a spark emanated that harmed both Hinaichigo and Kirakishou slightly but strong enough for Kleine Beere to release her grip. She snapped her head around to see a terrified Kirakishou falling to the ground. Hinaichigo crossed the portal and used her medium's power to fly at top speed.

**O O O**

Elsewhere, Corinne's rose ring began to crack as the lady lay under the rubble.

'_W-Warm' _she whispered as she came to.

"Corinne!! Corinne dear, speak to me" Lady Sophia pleaded, crying at the misfortune on her child.

'_Th-that voice'_

"Damn I can't pry her free" complained Lord Eldritch. He noticed a sturdy looking metal bar on a nearby debris and grabbed it so as to help free her daughter, whose legs got pinned from the wreck.

"Mama, I want you to pull Corinne with all your might. I'm going to free her"

Lady Sophia nodded as Lord Eldritch placed the metal lever and tried to free his daughter.

"A little more papa" Lady Sophia pleaded.

The scorching heat and the effort he was exerting made sweat trickled down Lord Eldritch' chin but he can't give up. His daughter needs him. They need to escape with their lives. Slowly, the debris bulged and a little gap between it and Corinne's legs were found. As instructed, Lady Sophia pulled her daughter to safety just as Lord Eldritch lost his grip.

Their daughter was free from the rubble but they have to escape yet as the family, along with Sir Lambert headed for the remaining escape boats.

"_Hinaichigo" _Corinne whispered.

**O O O**

"I'm sorry Hinaichigo, I cannot go" Kirakishou said sadly after Kleine Beere saved her from the fall.

"Only you can escape for you have a physical body. I on the other hand, had none, making me trapped in this place forever"

Hinaichigo caught notice of Kirakishou's sad eye and frowned. "I'm sorry -nano"

"Don't be Hinaichigo. It's not your fault" she comforted her sister.

They decided to head back to the gazebo to rest, during the trip filled with silence, Hinaichigo noticed a white butterfly pass by. She stopped walking. Kirakishou noticed this and turned to her.

"What is it Hinaichigo?"

"Aha!" the doll said triumphantly.

"Huh?"

"I know!"

A large question mark popped beside Kirakishou as she gave Kleine Beere an odd look. The doll smiled at her and waved her hand, signaling to come closer. Kirakishou complied and leaned. When her face was within Hinaichigo's reach, she placed a finger on Kirakishou's nose. Kirakishou looked at it curiously.

"BOOOONK!! –nano!" then the doll ran away yet stopped from a distance and waved at her. "Catch me if you can –nano!!" and continued fleeing. Kirakishou giggled and yelled back, her rose eye extended slightly, "You better prepare yourself Hinaichigo!!" as she ran after the doll.

They played all day under the comforting sun and the calm field. They played catch, made a crown out of snowdrops, ran together after a butterfly, and had fun under the fresh spring. For the first time, Kirakishou knew what the word 'fun' meant.

The two rested their backs on a hill, watching the whole plain world as clouds came by and the flowers would sway under the command of the wind.

"It was fun -nano" Hinaichigo said happily.

"Yes" Kirakishou turned to her. "It was fun indeed."

They rested there for awhile, silent as they tried to catch their breath. Hinaichigo looked as a cloud came by and as if some magical thought, she remembered Corinne. She turned to Kirakishou and began telling her everything about her… and Sir Lambert of course. They both giggled when Hinaichigo narrated her adventures while riding Sir Lambert, how she was fascinated by Corinne and her violin, and how they played in her N-field.

"I wish I could come, Hinaichigo" Kirakishou said.

"Don't worry –nano. There must be a way for you to have a body –nano!"

Hinaichigo lifted her gaze on the sky. In the corner of her mind she remembered that she ought to be somewhere and must do something. Hinaichigo's eyes widened as she bolted straight up. Kirakishou noticed this and sat upright.

"Are you alright Hinaichigo?"

"I just remembered -nano"

"Huh?"

"Corinne must have returned. She must've been waiting for me -nano"

Kirakishou's smile faded and turned into a frown. "Is that so" she said dryly.

Hinaichigo looked at her and nodded. "I'm sorry but I must go –nano" only then did she notice Kirakishou's sad face. Kleine Beere came to and hugs her sister, much to Kirakishou's delight. Honestly, this is the first time she met a loving sister who is very much carefree about life, too ignorant of the sad destiny laid before them. Deep inside, Snowdrop Kristallfelt disheartened. After her years in isolation, for the first time, she met a sister, a product of Rozen, a Rozen Maiden. Alas, she met a sister for the first time only to watch her leave.

"Don't worry -nano" Hinaichigo pulled away. "Next time, I'll bring Corinne and Sir Lambert here -nano" Hinaichigo thought deeply. "Maybe if she lends you her power, you might be able to form a body -nano"

Kirakishou's eye widened while her rose eye extended, eager, it seemed, with the hope of Kleine Beere's promise. Hope that she might be free from the isolation she is in.

"I-" Kirakishou blushed. "I would love that"

Hinaichigo smiled.

**O O O**

Kirakishou waved as Hinaichigo flew away. Her eyes sparking with much hope from what Hinaichigo promised her. The wind blew gently as Kirakishou ran a finger through her hair. As she turned around to head back to her home, she was faced with an odd looking fellow.

"Wh-who are you?" Kirakishou asked.

The gentleman looked at her with deep-red eyes. He doesn't have a mouth but rest assured you would've known that he smiled at the unknowing Kirakishou.

**O O O**

The rift glimmered as Hinaichigo returned to her own N-field.

"Huwah!! Corinne must've been waiting for me –nano!!" she cried happily.

"I must…" Hinaichigo felt something wrong with her. Her vision blurred all of a sudden as she fell, knee first on the ground. She held her head wit her left hand.

"Wh-what's wrong –nano?"

Only then did she notice her glowing ring.

"This light?... CORINNE!!"

Hinaichigo tried to stand up but fell the second time, this time falling completely in the floor.

"Corinne…" she managed as she looked at the ring whose glow slowly faded, Kleine Beere's vision becoming more blurry.

"Wha-What's…Wr-Wrong… Cor-inne…"

Corinne's image flashed in her mind before she completely fainted so was Kirakishou's in which she managed her apology until she finally fell unconscious, as she did, her N-field that teemed with toys slowly began to vanish, one portion at a time until all that was left was Hinaichigo and the unending darkness…

**O O O**

Corinne lay cuddled under a blanket as her parents and Sir Lambert watched as the ferry sank in flames without anyone even noticing a faint light glowing off of Corinne's rose ring before it vanished into nothingness.

**O O O**

End of Act 15

**O O O O O O O O O O**

The term 'nana', as used by some countries, refer to a 'nanny'

Sir Lambert, nana Mathilda, Lord Eldritch and Lady Sophia are my OCs in this chapter and has no relation, whatsoever in the manga/anime Rozen Maiden.

Due to the theft of my beloved laptop (TT.TT) and my PC monitor gone berserk (causing extreme depression on my part) the next chapter may be withheld for awhile… until I fix my monitor or get over my depression.

Btw, for those annoyed by my varying writing style, gomenasai! I am trying to develop a style that would suit me best. Please bear with me.


	16. apology

With my stolen laptop two months ago, I wasn't able to retrieve the notes that I was about to use to progress with chapter 16… thus, for the sake of continuing my story, I decided to reread and possibly remake most, if not, all of the chapters. By remaking I do not wish to omit some segments rather improve them. By doing so, I believe I would be able progress with the following chapters smoothly. To those who have read and have kept up with my work, my sincerest apologies.


	17. regret

I really had a hard time thinking if I should continue with this fic or not but in the end, even though I tried to remake everything, all my efforts were for naught. The manuscripts on most chapters were partly done but, with College activities catching up, i wasn't able to complete everything. On top of that, ideas ceased to flow due to my despair of not having a Rozen Maiden season 3 which seems to be dropped due to the conflict on the manga.

I shouldn't have promised but it seems that this decision to drop my fanfic is for the best.

It was fun everyone and im terribly sorry for the overdue.

-edgewalker


End file.
